


What do you want more

by Afstory



Series: What do you want more [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Caring Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Confessions, Danger, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz Takes Care of Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, Evan "buck" buckley / eddie diaz - Freeform, Evan Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Eventual Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football | Soccer, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Hiding the truth, Humor, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Physical Abuse, Pining, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Siblings, Rich Buck, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Build, Support, Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), The Author Regrets Everything, Verbal Abuse, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, eddie diaz - Freeform, evan buckley - Freeform, evan buckley/ eddie diaz - Freeform, hateful paparazzi, hiding secrets, long story, real people used, super slow burn, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley was in fine form as the new season was about to start - he had spent the summer making sure to practice all his drills and skills he had been set by his manager, ready for the preseason friendlies
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Series: What do you want more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904140
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Buck pov

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here it is, I've spent so long on this and has been going back and forth with my betas making sure its all ok, I may have missed something but we shall see. Big thank to my betas for putting up with me and my many changes, it did start as just a Buck POV but I couldn't stop myself doing Eddies either.
> 
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley was in fine form as the new season was about to start - he had spent the summer making sure to practice all his drills and skills he had been set by his manager, ready for the preseason friendlies. He was excited to get back to playing with his team. They had a bad season last year with losing one of their great players just so he could go play for a bigger team. Buck was with his team through and through, he would never leave them but when the other player left it meant that Buck got more playtime and was able to show off his skill and after the season he wanted to keep himself sharp and ready.

He knew he had a bit of a reputation as a 26 - year - old footballer who loved to party and take girls home, but during the last season he had a close call which made him realize what was important to him and that was football and his team. He was finishing up his last free-kick practices when he heard his phone ringing so he picked it up to see it was his manager calling.

“Hey.” Buck says.

“Hi, Evan. I need you to pop in. We need to discuss your contract as its up.” Lampard says.

“Oh okay, when would you like me to come in?” Buck asks.

“Later today, does three pm sound good?” Lampard asks.

“Yeah, that be fine. I’ll see you then.” Buck says.

“Okay, see you later.” Lampard says and hangs up.

Buck had forgotten that his contract was up this year, with everything that had happened and thought that it was weird that his agent had called him about this meeting or let him know in advance. He had spent so many years just messing around and spending money and not really focusing on football. That’s why he was hoping his performance through the season would warrant him getting a new contract - he knew the transfer window was open and the perfect time for clubs to get rid of dead weight and he had seen the rumours as they happen with every window with him going. With him being a midfield player he knew there was already so much competition in that area, he didn’t worry about someone new coming in but maybe his manager wanted to cut some of them away. He started to panic, he looked at the time it was just turning Noon. He decided he would grab a shower and grab some food before he heads in for the meeting.

As he heads in, he decides to see if any of the others from his team are heading in so maybe they could go in together. Buck quickly flicks through his phone, wondering who could be available as he stops on a name and calls.

“Hey.” Buck says.

“Hey, didn’t think I’ll hear from you today, what’s up?” Mason asks.

“Nothing much just had a call with the boss asking to go in to discuss my contract and was just wondering if you had a call too?” Buck asks.

“No I haven’t mate, but if you need me to I can come with you. I know how bad these things can feel even if they’re simple. What time is your agent meeting you?” Mason asks.

“I don’t know. That’s a good point but I better ask. I got to be there for three pm, so I’ll swing by yours at two-ish, that okay?” Buck asks.

“Sure man, see you then.” Mason says.

“Sweet. See you later.” Buck says and hangs up.

He then scrolls and calls his agent if she was going be there and why hadn’t she called him instead. Buck felt a bit annoyed at the prospect of her knowing something but staying silent.

“Hello Evan, I was just about to call you.” She says.

“Hey Athena, is it about my contract by any chance?” He replies.

“Ah, I’m guessing your manager already spoke to you? Sorry that it’s been thrown on you so quick. I just thought I had told you already but with everything else its hard to keep track.” She says.

“Yeah, and it is fine I know you have a lot on, but should I be worried?” he asks concerned.

“I don’t know. You have had a few bad years where your performances on and off the pitch really haven’t helped you. Then we had that problem which we had to deal with, but the rest of the season you have stepped up so I’m hoping they don’t try to get rid of you seeing as you have turned everything around.” Athena says.

“Oh great, now I am worried! Well, I’ll meet you there. I’m coming in with Mason, do you want me to call you when I get there?” Buck asks.

“No, just wait for me there. I have a potential new player that might be joining your team, he is going be there to negotiate a deal.” She says.

“Who?” Buck enquires.

“You know I can’t say anything, but you may bump into him when you get here. Anyway, I have to go.” Athena says.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Buck says and then hears the dial tone.

He sits down on his bed and heads to the sports websites to see if he can find any rumors of any new players for his team. He scrolls past the ones saying which players are leaving, his name appearing a few times and he laughs - he has always said he wouldn’t leave unless the team didn’t want him. He finally sees a few names that were mentioned for potential joining but not much detail. He stops looking when he hears his stomach growling and lets a laugh out, putting his phone down.

He quickly jumps in the shower and changes, making sure he is dressed properly for a meeting. In his past, he has turned up to meetings wearing casual stuff but now he’s matured and knows he needs to show that he is serious. He heads down and makes some toast since he wasn’t too hungry but he wanted something in his stomach. Buck looked up to see that it was nearly one pm so he went to his computer at his desk and started searching, still trying to find any information on any new players. He had seen some players’ names but he wanted to check. One thing he recently learned that he liked to do was research and it would be about anything so he continues to look and gets engrossed until his phone goes off.

“Hey.” Buck says distractedly.

“So where are you? I’m waiting.” Mason asks.

“What, is it already two? I’ll be right there!” Buck says.

He hangs up and quickly checks himself in the mirror, making sure he looked smart and grabbed his car key, and headed out. Luckily, the players all lived near each other so once he was in his car he was outside Mason’s waiting for him. He sees Mason walk to his car and once he is in, he sets off to the club.

“Sorry, I got engrossed.” Buck says.

“Let me guess, researching?” Mason chuckles. “Go on, what about today?” Mason asks.

Buck knew the team found it funny that he had started researching and would tell them what he found. He knew some of them hated it but Mason didn’t mind, they had a laugh about it and Buck had formed a good bond with the lad.

“Just what rumors there were for the transfers.” Buck says.

“Ah, so any decent players named?” Mason quizzes.

“Mainly strikers and defenders which we kind of knew as we know midfield is full.” Buck explains.

“That it is. At least we both got some chances to show our skills and hope that it’s enough for us to make the cut for the new season.” Mason says.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Buck says.

They arrived at the stadium and drive past the security guard who waves them on. Once they get to the car park and the car is parked they head in and check-in at reception and get told to head up to the offices. As they walk past the offices' Buck sees Athena and the new player she must be working on a deal with, sitting with Lampard and his personal assistant.

“Hey, who is he?” Buck asks pointing.

“I’m not sure. Can’t say I’ve seen him play before, so he must be from another country we don’t look at much maybe the States.” Mason says.

“I hope I get a new contract. I can’t see myself playing anywhere else.” Buck says.

“I’m sure you will get a new contract. You came through the academy just like me. That kind of loyalty they need especially when shit hits the fan like last season.” Mason chuckles.

“Yeah, it was a bad season for all of us.” Buck says looking down.

“You never did explain what happened during those few weeks in February.” Mason says. “Barkley thinks you got some crazy chick that was hassling you after a night out and wouldn’t leave you alone.” He continues to say.

“Yeah, something like that. But I do not want to dwell on it. It made me see what is important and change my ways.” Buck says with a smile.

“Well, you have definitely done that. It’s weird on nights out that you’re not there, but I’m glad you know what you want.” Mason said.

They sit there for a while and just chat about other games and what they hope will happen in the new season when they hear the door open, Athena walking out with the player and continuing their discussion. Buck couldn’t help but stare at him - he was about 5ft9, tanned skin and short black hair and he looks amazing in his suit. Buck shook his head - he shouldn’t be thinking like that, he saw that Mason had gone to meet Athena so he got up and followed.

“Hey, Athena.” Mason says.

“I see he dragged you along.” She chuckles.

“Hey, I need the moral support.” Buck laughs as he joins them.

“Well, let me introduce you to your new teammate, this is Edmundo Diaz.” Athena says.

“Hey, I’m Mason.” Mason says as he shakes his hand.

“Hi, call me Eddie. It’s easier than my full name.” Eddie replies.

“Hey, I’m Evan but everyone calls me Buck.” Buck says as he takes Eddie’s hand to shake.

As they shake hands, Buck can feel the energy of excitement run through his body. He lets go of the hand and looks at Eddie, seeing his big brown eyes. Buck quickly turns around to look at Mason, whose phone rings and watches as he disappears down the hallway.

“So, Eddie here will be joining you in time for pre-season. He just needs to sort out his living accommodations and transport. So Eddie, you just sit here and we can sort it after Buck’s meeting. I’m sure Mason will keep you company after he comes back from wherever he has gone to.” Athena says looking around.

“Okay.” Eddie replies.

“Come on Buck, let’s get you sorted.” Athena says as she points to the office.

They head in and Buck turns to watch Eddie walk down the hall and take a seat. He turns back around and walks to the desk, shaking Lampard’s hand and takes a seat.

“Hey Evan, thanks for coming. So, this meeting is to discuss your future with the club.” Lampard says.

“Yeah, I will say I’m kind of nervous.” Buck says.

“Why is that?” Lampard asks curiously.

“Just I love this club. My loyalty will always be here and I know I’ve had a reputation of partying but... You know, after the incident I turned it around and focused on football. I just hope you have seen that in the last few months of the season and will give me a chance.” Buck says.

“Sorry, you know what he is like when he is nervous. He just rambles.” Athena jokes.

“He does love to talk. Evan, I know you have had a reputation and then we had that incident which I presume is sorted?” Lampard asks with a worrying look in his eyes.

“Yeah, it is. I made sure of it and Evan, you haven’t heard anything from them, have you?” Athena asks.

“No, not since Athena dealt with it, I’ve heard nothing.” Buck replies.

“Well good. I’m really impressed with your commitment to the game since then. The training coach has given me a report and I just want to read a quick statement okay?” Lampard says.

Buck looks at Athena and then back to Lampard and nods.

“Evan’s attention was always all over the place and trying to get him to focus was super hard, but since March after his break, he has come back and his improvement is brilliant. He is now first in sprinting and dribbling, his attention is always focused on what we are asking him to do and he is always there early and staying late to improve his game. If he continues with this kind of attitude he has the potential to be great.” Lampard says as he puts the paper down.

“Wow, I didn’t expect coach Han to give me that kind of report.” Buck says.

“Yes, me neither. But it shows that after everything, you kept to your word. I’m really pleased with how you played in the games you played for us. So with that, I want to offer you a new contract. Athena, let’s get down to the details. I’m guessing you have details of what you want?” Lampard asks.

“Yeah, Buck would like a 5-year deal. As he said, his loyalty is to this club so no release clause, as again he wants to stay here. He is looking for a wage of £100k a week and a bonus of £1 million if he scores 20 goals.” Athena says.

“Is this correct Evan?” Lampard asks.

“Yes.” Buck says. He can feel the nerves now - he knows what he is asking for is a lot, but he knows he is worth it.

He sits there as he watches Lampard look on his laptop and at the papers that his personal assistant passes him, he looks at Buck a few times and then back to his laptop. He types on the keyboard and Buck guesses it is a message to someone. Time seems to slow down and Buck hates the whole thing. He starts to bounce his leg which showed that he was getting nervous and then he sees Lampard look at him.

“Well, after looking at the information from coaches and others and speaking to HR and what they recommend, I’m happy to agree with the terms. But we also want to add something in as well. After the incident we want to make it clear to you if anything like this happens again we will have to consider letting you go. I understand things happen but you know what it could do to your career and how others would react to it if it ever got out.” Lampard says.

“I understand and I agree. I know you have to look out for the club and I can only apologize for my past behavior.” Buck says.

“You have grown so much these last few months and I am proud of you.” Lampard says.

“Thank you for giving me the chance.” Buck says.

“So, the only thing you have to do is sign the new contract once it prints out. Is there anything else you want to talk about as we wait?” Lampard asks.

“No boss, just looking forward to pre-season and showing you what I’ve been working on.” Buck says.

“I’m sure you have been practicing lots. I know you haven’t been going out much, but you know it’s good to bond with the team. You don’t have to drink when you go out and I’m sure the team would understand.” Lampard says.

“It’s fine, I enjoy staying in and researching.” Buck chuckles.

“Don’t we know it.” Lampard laughs.

As soon as the contract is done printing Lampard signs it and then passes it to Buck who signs it as well. Lastly, it was Athena, who also signed it, after that, they stand up and shake hands.

“Thanks, Coach. I’ll see you at practice in a few weeks.” Buck says.

“Be good, see you at practice.” Lampard says. “Thanks, Athena. I know you had a busy few hours.” He says.

“It’s fine, I get paid to do it. I will sort Eddie out now. Thank you, see you soon.” She says.

They walk out and as they do Buck notices Eddie sitting on his own. He wonders where Mason had gone to as it is kind of rude to leave a new player on their own. He looks at his phone and sees a text:

‘Hey, sorry. Emergency at home. I will call round later see you.’

“Where did Mason go Eddie?” Athena asks.

“I don’t know, he never came back.” Eddie replies.

“He had to go home, an emergency happened apparently.” Buck adds.

“A bit rude but it can’t be helped.” Athena says.

“So, do you two fancy going for food? I’m starving, plus it gives me the chance to sort out accommodations and transport for you Eddie. I know we will need to get someone in to sort things out making access easier.” Athena says.

Buck looks kind of confused at the last bit of the statement. He looks at Eddie who can’t look him in the eyes, Buck shrugs and looks at Athena.

“Yeah, I can go for food. haven’t got much else planned.” Buck says.

“That’ll be great, just need to sort out a hotel room. I was planning on returning back to the States next week but now I’m moving here so I suppose I should stay longer and make plans. I just need to make a call.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, go ahead. Buck, could you drive Eddie to the usual restaurant? I need to make some calls in private so I will meet you there.” Athena says.

“Yeah I can do that - be a good talker and get the know the new player.” Buck says with a smile.

“Great, I’ll meet you there.” Athena says.

Buck watches as Athena walks off and heads through the doors, so Buck takes a seat as he waits for Eddie to come out of the office that he stepped in to make a call. Buck decided he wants to get some more information on Eddie so he gets his phone out again and Google’s him and reads some details. He found out that Eddie was a central defender, was 28 years old, and played in a football team in the US. He also was a player of the year last season for his team – that made Buck smile, reading through the details.

 _‘So, he is a good player. I can see why we want him.’_ Buck thinks to himself.

He continues to read, his personal life is incredibly quiet which means that Buck can’t find much, which makes him feel disturbed when he hears Eddie coming.

“All sorted?” Buck asks

“Yeah, sorry. Had things to sort out at home, which I suppose is going be here now?” Eddie chuckles.

“You will love it here.” Buck says.

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that after I meet the rest of the team.” Eddie says.

“They’re okay, I hope you’re ready to do the initiation though.” Buck chuckles.

“Oh god, what will it be? “Eddie asks.

“Not sure. They change it every year, no one knows what the captain decides.” Buck says.

“Well, we will have to see when I meet them.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, well once we have you settled we can arrange an informal meet and greet. I always find the ones the club does to be too formal and that puts people on edge.” Buck says.

“Cool thanks. Shall we make a move?” Eddie says

“Yeah, the car is in the car park.” Buck says.

So they walk down the hall and head to his car, as they walk up to Bucks jeep, he notices Eddie giving him a weird look but doesn’t say anything so Buck thinks nothing of it and gets in once Eddie is in the car to they head off. Buck makes small talk with Eddie, trying to find out what he can, mainly asking what it’s like to be playing in the States and trying to get information on his personal life. But Eddie is very guarded with his answers. They arrive at the restaurant and head in looking for Athena. They see her sitting at a booth, which Buck is happy about as they won’t get annoyed by people asking for photos and autographs. They sit either side of their agent and place their orders for what they want to eat and make chat with Athena and wait.

“So, can I ask why you need access to your new place? I mean, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to...” Buck asks, and Athena looks at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Erm, yeah I don’t mind. I mean, we’re going be teammates so you would eventually find out. I have a son who has CP, so he needs a home that can be easy for him to access.” Eddie says looking sheepish.

“Ah okay, bet that is a lot of work for you. I’m sure Athena will get it sorted. She’s great at sorting stuff for her clients.” Buck says smiling.

“That I do Buck. Speaking about that - I have two places for you to look at Eddie. Believe it or not, one is next door to Buck and the other is on the other side of town, so after we eat we will go and look at both. I can get you a car tomorrow, just need to know what hotel you’re staying at.” Athena says.

“I haven’t sorted one yet, I got sidetracked talking. I planned to do that after we have eaten,” Eddie says as the food arrives.

“He can stay with me. I don’t mind, my place has spare rooms.” Buck says as he takes a bite from his burger.

“Are you sure? I mean, it would be a big help.” Eddie says.

“It would make sense to be honest, especially if you decide on the house next to Buck.” Athena says.

“Yeah, it's fine it will be nice to have someone else in the big house besides me kind of gets lonely. Plus, I have Mason coming around later, so you can meet him and most likely Ross as well.” Buck says.

“That’ll be great.” Eddie says.

They sit there eating their food and once they’ve finished eating, they ask for the bill.

“So Athena, you’re taking Eddie to the other house and then bringing him to the one next to me?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, I will do exactly that, plus his bag is in my car from when I picked him up from the airport which he will need,” Athena says chuckling.

Athena and Eddie get their cards out, ready to pay.

“I’ll pay.” Buck says.

“You sure?” Athena asks giving him a look.

“Yeah.” Buck says smiling.

Buck pays and they head to the cars.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Just give me a knock, I might be asleep.” Buck laughs.

“That I can believe. We will see you later.” Athena says.

“Yeah, see you later Evan,” Eddie says.

“Remember, I said everyone calls me Buck. That goes for you too. I’ll see you later.” Buck says.

“Cool, see you later.” Eddie says.

They get in their cars and drive off in different directions. Buck gets home and can’t shake the feeling of how easy it is for him to talk to Eddie - it was so simple. He plonks himself on the sofa and decides to have a quick nap. He knew Athena would drag out the tour of both houses, especially if they had to look at access for Eddie’s kid. He gets comfy and closes his eyes and nods off.


	2. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz finished up his season and had been voted player of the year. Even though it was high recognition of all the work he had put in throughout the season he did not feel it was as good of an accolade as everyone else seemed to in his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so here it is, I've spent so long on this and has been going back and forth with my betas making sure its all ok, I may have missed something but we shall see. Big thank to my betas for putting up with me and my many changes, it did start as just a Buck POV but I couldn't stop myself doing Eddies either.
> 
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz finished up his season and had been voted player of the year. Even though it was high recognition of all the work he had put in throughout the season he did not feel it was as good of an accolade as everyone else seemed to in his family. He had explained that his trip to the UK was to hopefully make a move to another team abroad, where he and Chris could start a new life away from his past, which seemed to follow him no matter how much Athena had promised it was sorted out. It never felt like it had.

So, he finds himself sitting on a plane full of passengers, without his son and worse of all – he was decked out in a suit minus the tie, as he took it off. His jacket, which was in his bag in the cargo hold as he was too warm in it, was missing too. He had pushed his flight to the last possible one where he would not be late just to get extra time with his son, who had wanted to come with him. But Eddie explained to him that he would be spending most of it in meetings and medicals if he got in the team and there was no support set up to help yet, which his parents were very vocal about. As the plane came into a land he buckled up and looked out the window. Seeing the city of London come into view compared to how he saw it before on TV made him feel taken back to how it was totally different from where he lived in the States.

As he left the plane he felt the temperature difference - it may be summer in the UK, but it was still cooler than the States. He now wished he had kept a jacket with him, as he slung his backpack onto his back and headed down to customs, which was easy enough to get through. Then he stood waiting for his bag to come round the carousel and as he stood there he listened to all the different accents that surrounded him - so many different ones, but the one thing he was enjoying was not being pestered by people as they did not recognize him. He loved this feeling and Eddie was going to make the most of it once he was announced that, that would be it. He heads through the gates to find Athena and just as he walks through the spots her on the phone. She turns and waves at him as he wanders over.

“You know I can’t say anything, but you may bump into him when you get here. Anyway, I have to go”, Eddie hears Athena say as she hangs up.

“Hey Athena,” Eddie says holding his hand out to shake hers.

“Oh boy you know that’s not how I roll, come here and give me a hug,” She says smiling and pulls him into a quick hug. “Good flight?” She asked.

“Yeah. I think I spent more time worrying about Chris than my meetings during it, but I know he will be ok. I’m doing this for him,” Eddie says smiling.

“And for you too. You both need the break and hopefully, this will work out. Let's walk and talk,” She says and points which way to go. They wander through the terminal dodging the people rushing around.

“So, who may I bump in to?” Eddie questions.

“Oh, hopefully, one of your new teammates. He’s about to get a new contract, his meeting is right after yours. If your meeting works out you may meet your new teammate, plus he’s got another player coming so you will meet the two of them” She explains.

“Are you sure that this team is a better option for me than Arsenal?” He quizzes.

“Yes, they are way better than Arsenal. And I know some of the players as I deal with them, and they will look after you a lot more than at Arsenal. But your meeting with Arsenal is tomorrow, so if you don’t like Chelsea we can go to the meeting tomorrow, it will be down to you” She explains.

“Ok cool, we shall see what happens then,” He says smiling.

They continue to walk and talk until they got to Athena’s car. They place his bags in the boot and hop in and she starts driving.

“So, you actually sat in your suit on the plane all the way here?” She asks.

“Yeah, it would have been creased way worse otherwise. My tie is in my backpack and my jacket in my bag if I need it” He explains.

“Ok, makes sense. Well, once we are in there we will go through the deal. Is there anything you want to add at all before we get there?” She asks.

“No, you have my terms. The main thing I want is to have teammates who will have my back on and more importantly off the pitch. You know what they were like back there,” Eddie says.

“I do and trust me there is a fair few here who will, and if not they will have to answer to me” She chuckles.

They continue to drive, and they eventually get to the car park of the football ground. They get out and Eddie heads round to the boot and gets his tie out and uses the side mirror to check if it looks good and turns and smiles at Athena.

“How I look?” He asks.

“Like you’re out of place. You need to relax; it will be fine. Let us head in, we are early so we can get a drink before we head in ok” She explains.

Eddie nods and follows Athena in, and as they enter the building Eddie is surprised at the reception and how many awards the club has for lots of multiple events and a fair few that they got recently. He gets signed in and a badge is given to him, they are shown down to where they can get a drink. Eddie opts for water knowing his luck he would spill coffee all over himself. They both sit there, waiting to be called in so he goes to the window which looks out to the pitch and he takes in the view.

“It’s something, isn’t it? A fair bit bigger to what you are used to, and they fill it as well,” Athena says as she stands next to him.

“Wow, I can just imagine how it must sound, especially when they score,” Eddie says.

They spend the next twenty minutes talking and looking at the pitch and the stand.

“Mr. Diaz and Mrs. Nash, the manager is ready for you,” A lady says.

“Ok thank you,” Athena says and looks to Eddie, “You ready?” Athena asks.

“Yeah let’s do this”, Eddie says smiling.

They follow the lady to the room where the manager is sat with another lady most likely his PA, Eddie thinks.

“Glad to see you Edmundo, was it a good flight?” Lampard asks but Eddie could see he was eying him from head to toe which made him a tad bit nervous.

“It was good thanks and call me Eddie. It will make it easier for you,” Eddie says with a smile.

“Will do, nice to see you. Athena got you in this meeting and the next always a pleasure,” Lampard says as he shakes her hand.

“You know me I like to keep it all on the ball and do them one after another instead of coming and going”, She chuckles.

“So, the purpose of this meeting is to discuss personal terms with you, Eddie. Your club has already agreed to our transfer fee for you so it's just down to what you would want in your deal that would be wise and if we can match it, is that ok?” Lampard asks.

“Yeah, I’m just looking forward to a new club and new challenges”, Eddie remarks.

“Well, we definitely need someone of your skillset, especially in the defense part. I do not know if you saw but last season we struggled, so getting someone of your caliber in the back will boost us to no end. I have watched you play in some games and I’ve got to say I’m really impressed, especially with your free-kick taking. That is something that will give us an advantage. So, deal time! What is your client looking for Athena?” Lampard asks.

“Right, so a 5-year deal which will mean he will finish his career pretty much here, no release clause, a wage of £130k a week and a bonus of £500k for every 10 goals he scores”, Athena explains.

“Ok, let me look over the figures we were given by our board and see if it’s something we can work with. Just give me a few minutes”, Lampard explains.

Eddie looks at Athena and she smiles at him and winks. He knows that wink - that means it is a sure thing, she leans into him.

“If you don’t want this club you need to tell me once they make their offer ok? Just tap your hand twice to signal no-deal, ok?” She whispers.

Eddie nods and they sit there and watch as Lampard looks over the papers and types on his laptop. Eventually, he looks up and smiles at them.

“Looking at the figures we were given before we started and what you have requested we agree with it all. So, now all you must do to become an official player here is to sign this contract which is just printing,” Lampard says.

Eddie looks at Athena and nods, then he turns to Lampard and smiles.

“Yeah that’s great, let's get it signed,” He says smiling. He was happy he got more money than he thought and a good, long deal which would give Chris stability for the next few years.

He looks over and watches the paperwork print out and then Lampard signs it and hands it over to him. Eddie does a quick read through - checking that the figures match to what they just discussed and when he was satisfied, he signs it and hands it over to Athena, who again checks it and hums as she reads it which makes Eddie chuckle and then she signs it and hands it back.

“Great, so we will do an unveiling soon and schedule you your medical. I will leave it to you Athena to sort him a place to live and everything else,” Lampard says.

“Yeah, I’ll get it sorted right. Will you wait outside so I can do my next meeting and then we will head off after that, ok Eddie?” Athena asks.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can relax now, and thanks again. I can’t wait to work with you and the rest of the team,” Eddie says as he leans over and shakes his hand.

They turn and head out and as they head out he is greeted by two people sitting near the office - a young lad a tiny bit smaller than himself with brown hair and the other lad was taller, blonde with curly hair and bright blue eyes a mark over his left eye and a great big smile. He notices the smaller of the two walks up to them and the blonde one follows.

“Hey Athena,” The small one says.

“I see he dragged you along” She chuckles.

“Hey, I need the moral support” The taller one laughs as he joins them.

“Well, let me introduce you to your new teammate, this is Edmundo Diaz,” Athena says.

“Hey, I’m Mason,” Mason says, and Eddie shakes his hand.

“Hi, call me Eddie. It’s easier than my full name” Eddie replies smiling.

“Hey, I’m Evan but everyone calls me Buck,” Buck says, and Eddie takes hold of his hand and gives it a shake.

As they shake hands Eddie can feel a strange energy of excitement run through his body - he has never felt that kind of thing before, which makes him smile more. He lets go of the hand and turns around to look at Mason, whose phone rings, and he watches as he disappears down the hallway.

“So, Eddie here will be joining you in time for pre-season. He just needs to sort out his living accommodations and transport. So, Eddie, you just sit here, and we can sort it after Buck’s meeting. I’m sure Mason will keep you company after he comes back from wherever he has gone to,” Athena says looking around.

“Ok” Eddie replies.

“Come on Buck, let’s get you sorted,” Athena says, and he sees her pointing to the office.

Eddie takes a seat and sits there looking around - there was so sign of Mason at all, so he takes his phone out and reads some messages from his sister and smiles at the photos. He then decides to have a Google about the two people he just met. Mason was an academy player, who was brought in due to a ban at the club. He reads a bit more about him but there wasn’t really much to read on. But when he gets to Buck his eyes open wide, because he reads all different sorts of information’s about him, his playboy lifestyle and partying which got him into all sorts of trouble. He chuckles at some of the pictures it brings up of Buck in some compromising positions and reads some more. Eventually, he ends up looking at other players, but his mind focused on Buck for some reason. He hears the door open and Athena and Buck walk out and they looked puzzled.

“Where did Mason go Eddie?” Athena asks.

“I don’t know, he never came back” Eddie replies shrugging his shoulders.

“He had to go home; an emergency happened apparently” Buck adds.

“Bit rude but can’t be helped,” Athena says.

“So, do you two fancy going for food? I am starving, plus it gives me the chance to sort out accommodations and transport for you Eddie. I know we will need to get someone in to sort things out making access easier,” Athena says.

Buck looks kind of confused at the last bit of the statement, Eddie noticed. The taller man glanced quickly at Eddie and he just averted his gaze. Buck shrugged and looked at Athena.

“Yeah I can go for food, haven’t got much else planned,” Buck says.

“That will be great, just need to sort out a hotel room. I was planning on returning to the States next week but now I am moving here so I suppose I should stay longer and make plans. I just need to make a call” Eddie says.

He walks into an empty office and makes a phone call. He calls his parents but there is no answer, so he just leaves a voice mail:

“Hey mama and papa, it's me. Just to let you know I have good news, give me a call when you are free.” Eddie says and hangs up.

He then face-timed his sister.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey, I’m guessing its good news with that smile on your face” Isabella laughs.

“Yeah, do not tell ma and pa, I left them a message but there is no answer, I will speak to them later. Is Chris there?” He asks.

“Yeah, and I understand. Chris your dad is on the phone” Isabella shouts.

“Daddy,” Chris says as he comes into view.

“Hey buddy, are you been good for your aunt?” He asks.

“I am always good” He chuckles.

“Good to hear! Well, I have good news! I got the new contract so we can move over here soon,” Eddie says smiling.

“Do we have to? I like it here” Chris says.

“I know you do but think of all the exciting new things you will get see” Eddie adds.

“I guess,” Chris says.

“It will be fun, I promise. Anyway, I need to go as someone is waiting for me, so I will speak to you later ok?” Eddie says.

“Ok dad, love you,” Chris says.

“Love you too son. Thanks, Isabella for having him,” Eddie says.

“No problem, speak later,” She says.

Eddie hangs up and heads out the door and starts walking towards Buck, who was on his phone. He noticed how engrossed the taller man was in whatever he was watching. Eddie did not get a glance at what he was looking at because he looked up and stood to greet him.

“All sorted?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, sorry. Had to sort things out at home, which I suppose is going be here now?” Eddie chuckles.

“You will love it here,” Buck says.

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that after I meet the rest of the team,” Eddie says, the dread playing in the back of his mind

“They’re ok, hope you’re ready to do the initiation though,” Buck chuckles.

“Oh god, what will it be? “Eddie asks knowing some of them can be bad. Like him ending in the hospital bed kind of bad.

“Not sure. They change it every year, no one knows what the captain decides” Buck says.

“Well, we will have to see when I meet them,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, well, once we have you settled we can arrange an informal meet and greet. I always find the ones the club does to be too formal and that puts people on edge,” Buck says.

“Cool, thanks. Shall we make a move?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, the car is in the car park,” Buck says.

They walk down the hall and head towards Buck’s car, as they walk up to Bucks jeep Eddie looks at it funny - he was expecting some flashy car like the flashy guy that he just read about. He thinks maybe it is a rental car or a courtesy car. He watches as Buck gets in and then he hops into the car. They head off. Buck makes small talk to Eddie which he likes, Buck is asking all about his life in the States and Eddie asks questions back hoping to get some inside information but not very much is coming from Buck’s answers. They arrive at the restaurant and head in looking for Athena. They see her sitting at a booth, Eddie likes the fact she is sat there at least if they are in there they will not get bothered by anyone who would recognize Buck. At least, Eddie did not have to worry about that just yet. They sit either side of their agent and place their orders for what they want to eat and make chat with Athena and waited.

“So, can I ask why you need access to your new place? I mean, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to...” Buck asks. Eddie is taken back - he did not think Buck was paying any attention and he sees Athena raising her eyebrow at Buck.

“Erm, yeah I don’t mind. I mean, we are going be teammates so you would eventually find out. I have a son who has CP, so he needs a home that can be easy for him to access” Eddie says waiting for the judging

“Ah ok, bet that is a lot of work for you. I am sure Athena will get it sorted. She is great at sorting stuff for her clients” Buck says smiling.

“That I do Buck. Speaking about that - I have two places for you to look at Eddie. Believe it or not, one is next door to Buck and the other is on the other side of town, so after we eat we will go and look at both. I can get you a car tomorrow, just need to know what hotel you’re staying at” Athena says.

“I haven’t sorted one yet, got side-tracked talking. I planned to do that after we have eaten,” Eddie says as the food arrives.

“He can stay with me. I do not mind, my place has spare rooms” Buck says as he takes a bite from his burger.

“Are you sure? I mean, it would be a big help” Eddie says shocked at the offer.

“It would make sense to be honest, especially if you decide on the house next to Buck,” Athena says.

“Yeah, it's fine. It will be nice to have someone else in the big house besides me. Kind of gets lonely. Plus, I have Mason coming around later, so you can meet him and most likely Ross as well” Buck says.

“That’ll be great,” Eddie says.

They sit there eating their food and once they have finished eating, they ask for the bill.

“So, Athena, you’re taking Eddie to the other house and then bringing him to the one next to me?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, I will do exactly that, plus his bag is in my car from when I picked him up from the airport which he will need,” Athena says chuckling.

Athena and Eddie get their cards out, ready to pay.

“I’ll pay,” Buck says.

“You sure?” Athena asks giving him a look.

“Yeah,” Buck says smiling.

Buck pays and they head to the cars.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Just give me a knock, I might be asleep” Buck laughs.

“That I can believe. We will see you later” Athena says.

“Yeah, see you later Evan,” Eddie says been polite he didn’t know the man well enough to use the nickname out loud

“Remember, I said everyone calls me Buck. That goes for you too. I’ll see you later” Buck says.

“Cool, see you later,” Eddie says.

Eddie and Athena hop in her car and head off to the first place across town.

“What you think of Buck?” She asks.

“He is so kind, I didn’t expect him to offer up his spare room to me, he barely knows me,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, he has a big heart. Plus, he does know your new teammates and it did make sense for you to stay there and get to know some of the other lads outside of the club” Athena adds.

“Just hope they are as kind as him,” Eddie says.

“I did say, didn’t I that this club would be better?” She says smiling.

“Well, we all know not to ignore your judgment,” Eddie chuckles.

“That is true” she adds.

The rest of the journey they talk about different things, how the roads are so much compact compared to the States or the rules of the road are slightly different so Eddie would need to check up on that for obvious reasons. They finally pull up to the house and when Eddie looks at it he can see that it looks perfect, but he notices the stairs that lead to the front door and then it looked like a three-story house.

“Don’t pull your face, we haven’t even looked inside yet” Athena chuckles.

“Yeah I know, but there's like ten steps to the front door” Eddie points out.

“Hmmm true, but we could get something put in. Anyway, the estate agent should be around somewhere,” Athena says as they walk up the steps.

As they reach the top step Athena knocks and the door opens.

“You must be Athena, and this must be Eddie. Nice to meet you, I’m Jenny” Jenny greets them.

“Hi,” Eddie says.

“Hello, so let’s get this tour on the go,” Athena says.

Jenny walks them around the house, Eddie taking in just how amazing it was. It was totally different from his house back in the states but after the tour, he was not too happy about it. The house was great, but it had way too many levels and stairs, there was no bedroom or bathroom on the lower level. It has a massive kitchen/dining room open plan and a big living room, so no space to even put a bedroom let alone a bathroom. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet Jenny at the next house. They walk down the steps and into Athena’s car.

“Guessing you weren’t keen by that face,” Athena asks as she starts the car.

“I love it, and if I was on my own I would most likely take it but there is so much that would need to be done and I don’t even know how we would fit in a bedroom and a bathroom in the downstairs for Chris” He explains.

“I see what you mean, there wasn’t any space. Well, hopefully, the next one there will be ok,” She says smiling.

They again talk about mundane things as they traveled through the busy roads of London until they pulled up at the next house. He sees Jenny who stood there by her car.

“House number two fingers crossed” Athena jokes.

They get out and walk up to Jenny who points to the house they are going to. Eddie smiles as the path to the door are just a path with no stairs.

“That’s better already,” He says.

“Yeah, oh that’s Bucks to the left” Athena adds.

Eddie looks to the left and see’s Bucks house its front is pretty like the one he is looking at the front garden is well maintained and looked after, and the house looks massive.

 _‘How can one guy live there on his own? Must feel alone in their surely?’_ Eddie thinks.

He turns his attention back to Jenny who leads them through the door as she starts on the lower level. Eddie is happy to see a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom on the lower level as well as a kitchen/dining room and living room. When they head upstairs there are several rooms; 3 bedrooms, a master suite, and bathroom as well as an office. Overall, Eddie did like it but as he looked around he could again see bits and pieces that needed to be done.

“What are you thinking?” Athena asks.

“Well, I like it. And the bedroom downstairs helps but it needs some more work to be done to it, you know? Make it better for Chris but a lot less than what the other would need. I just need to think about it really as the first one was really nice” He replies.

“Ok, that’s fine. There is no rush, but when you make a decision we can get the ball rolling”, Athena replies.

“So, then which one would you like to take on?” Jenny asks.

“To be honest, I need time think,” Eddie explains.

“Well, I will warn you that I have several other people looking at these properties later this week, so don’t take too long,” She says smiling.

“We understand but there is a lot to decide, as the house will need some modifications, so we’ve got to look at cost of that, etc.,” Athena says.

“I completely agree with you, but I just have to make sure you are aware of the other people looking,” She says.

“That’s fine, we will go, and I’ll get an answer to you asap,” Eddie says.

They head out and say their goodbyes to Jenny, who gets in her car and drives off.

“Pompous woman,” Athena says.

“Totally,” Eddie chuckles.

They walk to her car and Eddie grabs his bags and they head towards Bucks house, walking down the path until they get to the door. Eddie takes a deep breath - this will be home for the week he’s staying here - he thinks as he watches Athena knock and then they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please leave comments as would like to know what you think to this i love all feedback.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Afstory1988
> 
> The other part is of art work someone did for me find tags in that part


	3. Buck pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck starts getting his shorts and shirt on and as he pulls the shirt over his head he turns and is met with Eddie just standing there in his boxers. His 6 pack abs, muscular legs was on show, and his tight bum which his boxers hugged perfectly to. Buck quickly turned and started digging through his trainers trying keep himself under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i am really enjoying writing this i hope you enjoy it to  
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Buck is awoken by the loud banging on his door and his phone going off as well. He looks at his phone and sees its Athena, so he gets up to open the front door while also picking up the phone.

“Where are you? We’re at the door.” She says.

Buck does not answer, swinging the door open and hangs up, giving her a grin and sees Eddie holding a duffle bag.

“Sorry, I had nodded off on the sofa. Come in, coffee or tea or something else? I think I have juice, just drop your bag on the floor by the stairs Eddie.” Buck asks.

“Coffee please, you know how I like it.” Athena replies.

“Erm, can I have a tea please?” Eddie says and Buck notices he seems coy at replying.

“Why so coy? It’s just tea.” Buck asks, and Athena looks at him with the _“why you ask that”_ look.

“I’ve never had tea before. I’m from the states, we always had coffee. Even when we played abroad, I kept to coffee.” Eddie says his cheeks slightly going red.

“What! How is that possible? Nothing eases stress more than a good cup of tea.” Buck says grinning.

“You want your first cup of tea to be made by Buck? Uh, no chance! Buck. Move! I’ll make the drinks.” Athena says as she shoo’s him and moves pass Buck towards the kettle.

“Rude, but I don’t blame you for taking over. You make killer brews.” Buck jokes.

“Well, when you play football then go home to a kid, it makes more sense using the caffeine kick to keep you going. You know how tired you can be after games or practice?” Eddie says

“But doesn’t your wife or girlfriend look after your son when you’re out?” Buck asks. He knows this might me a bit too forward, as they met not that long ago but he feels a pull towards Eddie that he cannot place. Which made him wonder about Eddie even more.

Buck watches as Eddie shifts, _‘Shit’_ he thinks to himself – he’s being too invasive. He looks at Athena, giving her the look of help which she knows to well.

“Eddie, milk and sugar in the tea?” She asks

Buck watches as Eddie turns to Athena, his face looks like stressed of having not to answer has helped.

“What do you think?” Eddie replies

“Well, I would just have milk, but Buck here has milk and two spoons of sugar.” Athena says.

“Why don’t you try it without the sugar and then you can add it if you want?” Buck pipes up with the suggestion.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Eddie says smiling.

“So, how were the houses?” Buck asks trying move on from the stupid question he had asked.

“They were both amazing.“ Eddie says and Buck again notices the shift in Eddie.

“But?” Buck questions.

“Well, the first one we went to was amazing and if I was on my own it be great, but it has too many stairs and levels so it wouldn’t be fair to Chris,” Eddie says, and Buck looks at him funny. “Oh, Chris is my son’s name. Sorry, I thought I said it before, my bad.” Eddie continues.

“No, it’s ok. So, the first sounds like a no. What about the one next door to me?” Buck ask

“It again is multi level, which I guess is normal here. Where I’m from, houses are mostly single level, but there’s less stairs in the house. Plus, there’s a bedroom and bathroom on the lower level, so Chris could have that, and I’d get the upstairs. But there would be so much stuff that we would need to do to it…” Eddie says looking down.

“Well, if that’s the one then tell me and I’ll get the contractor round to give me enough time to get it sorted.” Athena says, as she passes the drinks out to them both.

“Then, I think I will go for the one next door, if that’s ok with you Buck?” Eddie asks.

Buck looks at Eddie confused - why would he ask if it was ok for him to move next door? Was it an American thing or was he just shy about something?

“Not up to me, why do you ask?” Buck questions and looks at Athena who shrugs.

“Well, I know you like to party…” Eddie say’s and looks at Buck as if to make sure that he got it, “So the last thing I want to do is move next door and start moaning at you for having fun, which means you’ll disturb my kid.”

 _‘Wow, he is thoughtful! But how does he know about my old party life which he must think I still do?’_ Buck thinks. _‘Did he look me up?’_

“Oh, he doesn’t party anymore.” Athena interjects giving Buck a stern look.

“Yeah, had a problem with it, but it’s all sorted thanks to Athena. How did you know that I partied?” Buck enquires.

“Well, God… You are going to think I am a weirdo but… I kind of… May have Googled you.” Eddie says and his cheeks went bright red.

“Oh my god! That’s so funny! Why did you Google him? I could have told you anything you wanted to know.” Athena say’s smirking and looks at Buck mockingly while giving him a look.

“Well, I wanted to know what position he played in etc, and you were on the phone talking so I just Googled to see if I was like his competition for first team playing? I know it can be awkward but when I put the search in it was mainly stories of his party life, not much about football.” Eddie says taking a sip of his brew and pulls his face.

Buck notices the face Eddie pulls and leans over passing the sugar jar over with a teaspoon and smiles at him.

“Yeah, like Athena said I used to party loads, but I stopped and my main focus is football. But don’t worry I’m a midfielder and you’re a central defender.” Buck says and then realises he just dropped himself in it that he too had googled Eddie up.

“I like to research, kind of my new hobby to take my mind off partying.” Buck continues trying to ease the awkwardness he could feel.

“At least it wasn’t just a one-way thing then. I don’t feel too bad, but what else did you find out?” Eddie asked, taking another sip and this time Buck notices he smiles and drinks some more.

“Not much, seems you’re a very private person. But you were the player of the season for your team.” Buck explains with a smirk.

“Yeah I am… Was. With having my son, I need to keep everything between friends and family. Like you, Athena had to sort some things out for me back in the States and yeah, I was but I just did my job for my team.” Eddie says.

Buck’s interest was piqued - he knew what Athena had to sort out for him but what did she do for Eddie?

“So, who will look after your son when you’re out training and playing games with us?” Buck asks, mainly he knew it would give him information.

“Well, I’m not sure. That is something I need to look into with Athena. Obviously, they’ve got to be able to handle someone with CP and likes kids.” Eddie explains.

“I will put out feelers to see if we can get someone. When did you want to bring him over? “Athena asks.

“I was thinking maybe next week, but obviously I’ll have to find a hotel or maybe an apartment that can house a kid with CP till my place is ready. I won’t need someone to look after him as we’re not due in to train till late July.” Eddie says but also asks.

“Yeah, it depends if we are on the pre-season team which I would have thought you would be. We have really needed a decent defender, but they tend to be near the end of July. Still, we train like a few weeks before hand.” Buck explains as he walks over to put his cup in the sink.

“We are only just in June, so you’ve got about 3 -4 weeks I would say normally. But given all the problems and new players we have arriving; I’m guessing you could be called in to train at anytime. And I would say with the work, I think the house will need about the same time for the changes.” Athena says passing her cup to Buck to wash.

Buck rolls his eyes at her and she nudges him and smiles.

“Best get looking then, hopefully we can find someone close, at least then I can keep an eye on the builders to make sure it’s all been done correctly. I wouldn’t mind starting training, it gives me something do till Chris arrives and then I can meet other players.” Eddie says.

“Well, someone likes to be in control. Yeah, be good to get an early start on training.” Buck says with a chuckle as he cleans the cups.

“When it comes to Chris I always make sure its ok.” Eddie says rather rash Buck thinks.

“I’ll tell you what, seeing as you’re going to be staying here, why don’t you both stay with me until the house is done? Saves you shelling out for a hotel or apartment just for a few weeks. Plus, this way you get to keep an eye on the house, and I can help with Chris if you want. I have a downstairs bedroom with bathroom, which at the moment is full of junk and obviously the room upstairs you’re staying in.” Buck says as he turns round.

He looks at Eddie and he looks unsure; he watches as Athena moves around.

“I mean, to me it makes sense Eddie. Buck has been with the team since he was a kid, he knows a lot of the team and they hang out too so you can meet some of them and get to know them. And trust me, Buck is brilliant with kids. He looks after my two and the chief medics kid.” Athena says smiling.

“But have you ever dealt with a kid with CP Buck? It’s not easy, trust me. I am still learning things.” Eddie says.

“Well no, I haven’t, but I’m a quick learner. And if you explain what I can do to help I will try and sort it out for you.” Buck says.

Before Eddie can answer, Bucks phone starts ringing and he looks down to see who it is.

“Sorry, I’ll be a min.” Buck says as he walks into the living room and answers the call.

“Mase, how’s it going? Thanks for abandoning me.” Buck chuckles.

“Yeah, sorry about that, had a gas leak. It’s been one of them days! Anyway, I was wondering if you fancied doing some free kick taking in the field with Kepa?” Mason asks.

“Thought you were coming round here and most likely with Ross? But yeah, can do.” Buck says.

“Yeah, he’s on a date. Kepa’s been a bit down with all the rumours saying the team want him gone, so I thought we could do some drills with him, take his mind off it all.” Mason explained.

“Ok that’s fine, I’ll bring Eddie with me if that’s ok?” Buck says.

“Oh ok, that’s fine. I suppose we should meet him if we’re going to play together.” Mason replies.

“He is a decent lad from what I’ve managed to find out. He is staying with me till his house is ready.” Buck explains.

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me at all with the big heart you have. I should know with all the times you have had me crash at your place. So, we will meet you at the field in about an hour, that ok?” Mason asks.

“Yeah, fine, see you there.” Buck says.

“See ya.” Mason says.

“Yeah, in a bit.” Buck replies and hangs up.

He walks back towards the kitchen and as he walks he can see Eddie and Athena talking. Eddie is rubbing his hand on his neck and Athena smiles at him.

“So did you make a decision?” Buck asks walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll take you up on the offer. You didn’t have to, but I do appreciate it. Just hope you’re ready for an 8-year-old kid bugging you early in the morning though.” Eddie laughs.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll move anything expensive to the higher levels. By the way, Mason asked me to go do some free kicks with him and Kepa. I said you were staying so, I was wondering if you wanted come with?” Buck says and he seems hesitant but then he replied.

“That’ll be cool, but I don’t have any kit. Only brought normal clothes for a few days.” Eddie explains.

“I have spares, just need to tie them on you as obviously you’re a little shorter than me.” Buck chuckles.

“Cool, as long as they’re not too big.” Eddie replies smiling.

“Okay, I will leave you both and see you tomorrow. The contractor will be here for ten am, so we can go through everything okay?” Athena says to Eddie.

“Thank you.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, just do one thing for me Eddie - keep this one,” and Athena points towards Buck, “Out of trouble will you?” Athena jokes as she hugs Eddie.

“I’m a good boy!” Buck says and is greeted by Athena’s glare “Now…” he chuckles.

“That’s what I’m worried about. I’ll see you tomorrow and thanks for looking after him.” Athena says and pulls Buck in to a hug. _“Just a lot has happened to him and he needs support, so do me a favour and watch out for him.”_ she whispers.

They break the hug off, and Buck looks at her and he knows that look - it is the look of something serious. And by then he knew that he had to take this seriously, even without knowing too much he too knew how it felt to need support. They then head to the door to see Athena out.

“Yeah, it’s fine and you know me, I don’t mind helping out.” He says with a wink.

Athena heads out and drives off and Buck heads back in and sees Eddie is on the phone. So, he takes a seat on the sofa but makes sure that he can hear what Eddie says. He knows he shouldn’t be listening but the curiosity was getting the better of him.

 _“Yeah, I got the deal...”_ He says.

 _“Well, I’m staying with a teammate instead of the hotel and will be staying here while the house is adapted for Chris… He also offered to have Chris stay here with me…”_ he continues.

 _“Look I need this move! I need a fresh start and so does Chris. This works out for both of us. I have never had a teammate who would even ever offer to have me, and Chris stay with them at the same time and you know that… And you know how the team was about Chris and his CP; whenever he turned up it had always put them on edge, and they weren’t subtle about it. Here they can’t seem to do enough for us.”_ He says and Buck’s heart breaks at hearing how the old team was with Eddie’s son.

 _“I guess you are right - I don’t know how they will be with him, but Buck hasn’t been put off about Chris staying and he knows he has CP. So, I have at least one person watching my back… At the very least this move is something new and a big opportunity not just for me but Chris… I know there are some decent schools round here.”_ Eddie continues.

 _“Well I need to go. I’m going out to meet some other players, I’ll ring later to speak to Christopher and tell him the good news, speak later…”_ Eddie says and Buck heard the call being dropped.

Buck quickly lays down on the sofa and looks at his phone, pretending to be scroll through it and to make it look like he was not listening to Eddie’s conversation. He feels a tap on his foot and moves his phone so he can see Eddie stand there and smiles.

“Hey, heard you on the phone and decided to give you some space…” Buck says.

“Thanks, just letting the parents know what was happening.” Eddie replied sheepishly.

“Cool, so they’re happy for you?” Buck questions but he could see that the question got to him.

“Yeah, well, no…” Eddie says and Buck curses himself for being ignorant, “But it is mainly because obviously we’re moving to another country, but I know it’s for the best.” Eddie explains.

“At the end of the day, you have to do what’s best for you and your son. Well, we will head up and grab some kit for you, and I can show you the room you’re staying in.” Buck says as he swings his legs round and stands up.

They head up the stairs and down the hall Buck stops at a door.

“This is the bathroom, shower, bath sink and toilet - make it your own. I have my own in my room” Buck says, and they continue down the hall till they get to another door and he opens it and signals for Eddie to walk in. As Eddie passes him he can smell his aftershave and Buck can’t help but take a longer sniff, but then he shakes his head as Eddie’s bag clips him on the leg, so he follows Eddie into the room. “So, this is it - double bed, cupboard and draws and the remote for the tv should be in the bedside table. I’ll give you a minute settle, then come to my room – it’s right down at the end.” Buck explains.

“Thanks, this is so kind of you.” Eddie says smiling.

“Well, that’s what are teammates for.” Buck says. He knows Eddie has not had the best teammates from the sound of it but cannot admit he knows it.

“I hope everyone is like you, but if something’s not exactly right then we will make a change.…” Eddie says and quickly turns round to look around the room.

Buck figures he did not want to let the last bit out, as he was about to tap Eddie on his shoulder but thought against it and walked out and down to his room. Once in, he headed in to his walk in closet and looked at what spare kit he had for Eddie and what would be easier to make it not look too baggy. He found a few pairs of shorts and shirts and picked them up, he then picked a set for himself and started stripping his shirt off. He then pulled his suit trousers off, so he stood in his boxers. He jumps when he turns around and sees Eddie standing there in his boxers.

“Oh, shit sorry Didn’t mean to make you jump.” Eddie says.

“Its fine, you’re just like a ninja, I didn’t hear you come in. Anyway, we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the changing rooms.” Buck laughs and turns trying hide his face. He knew he would be going red as a tomato. “If you look over there, I picked some kits for you. I’ll let you decide which one’s the best fit.” He continues.

Buck starts getting his shorts and shirt on and as he pulls the shirt over his head he turns and is met with Eddie just standing there in his boxers. His 6 pack abs, muscular legs was on show, and his tight bum which his boxers hugged perfectly to. Buck quickly turned and started digging through his trainers trying keep himself under control.

 _‘I can’t let it happen again, especially with a teammate!’_ he thinks to himself as he finds a pair of blue trainers. “Ah, these will fit pretty much ok.” Eddie says and Buck turns round.

“They look good, not too baggy. You got trainers?” Buck asks trying to sound casual.

“That I do have, I’ll go get them now.” Eddie says as he runs out.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Buck shouts.

Buck starts pulling his trainers on and lacing them up, then he heads into his bedroom and through to his en suite and picks up a can of deodorant and sprays it around himself then heads back out. He picks his phone up and sends Mason a message.

_Buck: ‘Hey, leaving in a minute, you got drinks?’_

_Mason:” Nope, forgot. Fancy picking some up from the shop :P”_

Buck shakes his head he knew Mason would forget.

_Buck: “Fine I will, can’t have you blaming the lack of fluid when you miss the kick.”_

_Mason: “Funny man aint you? See you there, just off to get Kepa.”_

Buck picks a jacket from the door as he walks out his room and down the stairs, putting his phone in one pocket and heads towards the front door to pick up his wallet and car keys. He slides his baseball cap on and waits for Eddie to join him. He starts fiddling with the cap because it doesn’t feel right, so he turns to the mirror behind him and starts moving it, so it sits perfect.

“Really, are you that vain?” Eddie chuckles as Buck could feel his soul jump out of his skin.

“Shit! I’m going have to put a bell round your neck aren’t I? Always sneaking up on me and giving me heart attacks!” Buck’s says and continues on fiddling with his cap, “And it wasn’t sitting properly. I wouldn’t care but I got to go to the shop to get drinks as Mase conveniently forgot. He just doesn’t want be bothered by fans.”

“Well, first I have a kid so sneaking is needed. Second - I can go into the store, no one knows me yet.” Eddie says and smiles.

“I… didn’t think of that, that’ll be great, let’s go.” Buck says.

They head out the door and Eddie follows Buck to the garage and sees his Jeep; Buck turns and sees Eddie giving him a curious look.

“What is it with that look for? You did it earlier too. Have you never seen a Jeep?” Buck asks.

“Erm yeah, but I thought it was like a courtesy car or something. That is why I didn’t question it earlier, I was expecting you to drive you know... something flashy. Considering you’re young and a rich footballer?” Eddie questions.

Buck will not admit that statement hurt a bit, but he knew where Eddie was coming from and that Eddie did not really know what happened in Buck’s past.

“It’s a long story. Something happened in the past and it made me assess what is important and what I wanted. So, I sold all of my flashy cars and stuff I didn’t need and got this one.” Buck says while he points and pats the Jeep, “You only need one car at the end of the day.” Buck says smiling as he gets in.

Eddie climbs in and Buck watches as Eddie looks round the Jeep.

 _‘What is he looking at now?’_ Buck thinks to himself.

“So where are the gadgets? I’m guessing you got it pimped out?” Eddie says smiling.

Buck looks at him with a puzzled face.

“You really do think I’m a flashy guy don’t you? Like I said, it is just a plain old Jeep, it gets me from point A to point B and maybe C if I need to. I’m guessing you’re a flashy guy?” Buck decides to turn the question back on Eddie and he sees Eddie thinking so he starts the Jeep and heads off down the road.

“Nope, most of my money is saved up and what I do spend them on is only for necessities. I mean, I come from the USA so medical bills we have to pay for and having a kid with CP - the bills are quite expensive.” Eddie explains.

“Oh, I didn’t know, sorry to hear that. I thought your club would help?” Buck questions.

“No, they see it as an expense that my wages could cover. So, when Athena mentioned that Lampard was interested I jumped at the chance because the extra money, that alone will help so much.” Eddie says looking out the window.

The round trip to the nearest shop took only minutes. While on that trip Buck couldn’t help but look at Eddie. He was still looking out the window, seeing the buildings pass by. Buck took it on himself to maybe take him round town to show him the sights.

“We’re here. Can you grab like a twelve pack of water? Here’s my card, just tap it.” Buck explains while passing his credit card.

“I know how contactless works. You just keep that mug hidden, I don’t want to walk back to the Jeep and for it to be swarmed with fans.” Eddie chuckled as he walked off to the shop.

As he watches Eddie walk into the shop he decides to text Athena. It does not sit right about his old club not helping with Eddie’s son, which made him want to know if his club was helping.

_Buck: ’Hey Athena, I know this is random, but I was speaking to Eddie and he mentioned that his old club did not help with his son’s CP. I was wondering if something had been said in his meeting as I can’t see our club not being willing to help.’_

He puts his phone back in his pocket since he knew she wouldn’t answer for a while. He sat there and played with the radio, trying to find something decent to listen to. He shook his head as he thinks back to how Eddie presumed he was a flashy guy. Buck would be the first to admit that his past self was flashy - he could easily splurge a few grand for a night out but since that horrible night and the following few weeks, his whole perspective changed. He looks up and sees Eddie walking back carrying the water. He smiles at Eddie as he leans and opens the door as Eddie climbs in and places the water on his lap.

“See, you made it out in one piece.” Buck chuckles as they set off again.

“That I did, and I see you managed keep hidden.” Eddie laughs.

They continue the drive in silence and after 5 minutes they were at the field. Buck could see Kepa and Mason sitting there with some balls, so he pulls up next to Mason’s car and they climb out. Buck takes the lead and he can see Eddie is trailing behind and understands that the other man is most likely nervous.

“Hey Mase, hey Kepa.” Buck says as they approach.

“Hey.” they both say back.

“This is Eddie, he is our new defender. Eddie, this is Kepa and you met Mason earlier.” Buck says taking the water off Eddie so his hands were free.

“Hey.” Eddie says as they shake hands.

“So, what do we fancy doing?” Buck says.

“Well, I need to do some free kick takings so I was hoping you could help take some at me.” Kepa explains.

“Yeah I can do that. Eddie, have you done any free kick taking?” Mason asks.

Buck was also interested, as he had not been able to watch any matches to see Eddie play, so this would be fun to see. Buck had been practicing, so he could be more useful.

“Yeah, I used to be main free kick taker for my team.” Eddie says as he gripped his neck with his hand.

Buck could spot someone’s nervous pose and he knew maybe this was one of Eddie’s mannerisms he had seen him do it a few times now.

“Ok cool, so Kepa get in the goal and me and Mase will make a two-man wall and we will rotate. That sounds fair to everyone?” Buck says smiling.

“Yeah.” They all reply.

They spend the next thirty minutes taking freekicks and then change round to penalties, everyone pushing their skills to the limit. After another thirty minutes they all take a break, sitting on the grass drinking the water.

“Didn’t know you were that good at freekicks Eddie. Do that in the game and the other goalie won’t know what hit them.” Kepa jokes and he takes another sip.

“With what I just saw, tells me that you’re the dark horse. Buck, you’ve been practicing them kicks and your penos haven’t you?” Mason asks.

“Well you know me - no more partying. I need to do something to keep me busy.” Buck jokes.

“So, what new thing did you learnt this week?” Kepa asks.

“New thing?” Eddie asks.

“Oh, one thing about Buck here is he will research something new instead of coming out drinking. And then he will be talking all week about it.” Mason chuckles as he explains.

“Rude, and to be honest I didn’t have that much free time with practicing the kicks and then sorting out things with Maddie - it’s been a busy week.” Buck explains.

“Maddie’s your girlfriend?” Eddie asks.

There’s laughter coming from the rest of the lads and Buck sees Eddie’s hand move to his neck and he chuckles to himself.

“There’s only one way to answer that and its **‘EWW!’**. She’s my sister and I helped her move into a new house, she is the medic at Arsenal, unfortunately.” Buck chuckles.

“Still, can’t believe she took it.” Kepa says.

“Well, I can’t stop her, it’s her life. If there was a vacancy here I know she would have applied, but we have a great team already for that.” Buck says.

“I nearly joined Arsenal…” Eddie says, and they all look at him.

“What!?” Mase says shocked.

“Yeah, I had a meeting scheduled, but then Athena explained it would be better to join your team. She said the team would look after me and up till right now she’s right.” Eddie smiles and looks at the three.

“Yeah, we have all learnt to go with Athena’s judgement.” Kepa laughs.

“When do you have your medical Eddie?” Mason asks.

“Not sure, Athena will most likely explain that to me tomorrow.” Eddie says.

“Well, Hen can be...” Buck starts and stops as he rubs his chin.

“The devil, if you don’t keep to her programs.” Kepa jokes.

“That she is.” Buck laughs.

“Buck here knows all about how mad she can get. He had that many run-ins with her last season.” Kepa chuckles.

“Remember the time when he turned up hung over and that girl’s lipstick all over his cheek and neck? And then, when he went to get some aspirin he threw up all over Hen’s legs?” Mason says and falls back laughing which sets off Kepa and Eddie.

“Well, there goes any street cred you had with the new guy.” Kepa jokes and pats Buck’s back.

“It’s in the past, but it was funny after. Just not at the time…” Buck chuckles looking down.

 _‘Damn this is embarrassing…’_ Buck thought at now Eddie knew that moment.

“Well, it is getting late and I have a photo shoot for some clothing brand.” Mason says.

“Hey, get it while you can, it helps when it gets to retirement.” Buck says, and he looks at Eddie who just stares at him.

“Yeah, Buck here is now all about the future and what’s the best way to save and make money for the future. To be honest, I’m glad most lads my age doesn’t just spend it on stuff they don’t really need.” Mason explains while putting air quotes on the word’s ‘future’ and ‘need’.

“Thanks for that, means a lot Mase.” Buck says as he sarcastically rolls his eyes

“Only telling the truth. Come on Kepa, let’s head off. If you’re both free tomorrow night we could do a FIFA night.” Mason asks.

“Yeah, I should be.” Buck says.

“Can I let you know later? I got house stuff and other bits to sort out first.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Ask Buck for my details and we can arrange something another day.” Mason says.

They all get up and shake hands and hug as they make their own way back. Once they are in Buck’s Jeep and on the way back it’s complete silence again. He understood that this was just his first week here and that can be unnerving. He was taken aback when Eddie broke the silence.

“Thanks for today.” Eddie says still looking out the window.

“What do you mean?” Buck ask.

“You know, offering to have me and my son who you haven’t met to stay?” Eddie explains and looks at Buck, “And then introducing me to other players.”

“Was your other team not friendly or something? Because, if so, this is normal for us here.” Buck asks.

“Not really, don’t want talk about it. Sorry” Eddie says as he turns to look out the window.

“That’s fine. What do you fancy for tea? I was having cereal as I need to do a food shop tomorrow, but we can order something in.” Buck asks.

“You fancy having pizza? My treat.” Eddie says.

“Ok cool.” Buck says.

They arrive back at the house and head in. Buck makes a beeline to the fridge and grabs two beers out and hands one to Eddie. He gets his iPad out and opens the pizza ordering app and they decide what they want and Eddie pays.

“Right, enough time for a quick shower I think?” Buck says.

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckles.

“Ok, see you in a bit then.” Buck says as he pats Eddie on the back and heads up the stairs.

Buck heads into the bedroom and grabs some sweatpants and a shirt from his cupboard and then heads for a shower. Once he is cleaned up he gets changed and sits on the bed for a bit and sees he has a text from Athena.

_Athena: ‘I didn’t know his old club didn’t help and he didn’t mention it in his meeting earlier. I’ll speak to them before I arrive at yours tomorrow, thanks for the heads up.’_

_Buck: ‘Anytime, I can’t stand to see a kid suffer if we can get the right help for them.’_

He gets up and places his phone in his pocket and heads down the stairs. As he approaches the living room he can hear talking, he walks in and sees Eddie on the sofa talking to his iPad and there is a picture of a child on there, Eddie turns to look at Buck.

“Sorry, I’ll leave you to it.” Buck says.

“No, it’s ok, you’re going to meet him anyway, come say hi.” Eddie says.

Buck wanders over and sits down and when he looks at the screen he sees a young boy with blond curly hair and a pair of red glasses paired with a big cheesy grin.

“Hey Chris, this is Buck. He is letting us stay with him till our house is ready.” Eddie explains.

 _“Buck? That’s a weird name.”_ Chris says.

“It’s my nickname, my real name is Evan. Nice to meet you Chris.” Buck says and smiles at the kid. “You’re excited for your new adventure over here?” Buck asks.

 _“I don’t know, it’s a long way. What if I don’t like it?”_ Chris says.

“Hey, don’t be sad! There’s loads of fun things to do here. Once you arrive we will go through things we can find to do.” Buck says.

 _“Can we dad?”_ Chris asks.

“If it’s ok with Buck, then yeah.” Eddie says smiling.

 _“Will my room be blue with stars on the ceiling?”_ Chris asks.

“If that’s what you want I can ask the decorators to do that.” Eddie says.

“So, you like space then?” Buck asks.

 _“Yeah, I was studying them at school and I really like planets. They’re so cool!”_ Chris says smiling.

That gave Buck an idea and he smiles to himself and then he hears the doorbell going.

“Well Chris, it was nice talking to you. I will leave you with your dad, I need to go get our food.” Buck says.

 _“Bye Buck.”_ Chris says.

“Bye Buddy.” Buck says as he gets up and heads to the door.

He opens the door and takes the pizza off of the delivery guy hands, him a tip and closes the door. He walks round to the kitchen and places the boxes down and gets two more beers out the fridge.

He gets his phone out and sends a text.

_Buck: ‘Hey sis, what kind of stuff does a kid with CP need in their bedroom and bathroom?’_

Within a minute he had a response

_Maddie: ‘Why do you need that, what have you done now?’_

_Buck: ‘Nothing! I have offered to let the new player stay and he has a son with CP so obviously I need to know what I need in the room. Speaking of - are you free tomorrow to help me move some junk? :P’_

_Maddie: I will look, and yeah I’m free for a few hours.’_

_Buck: ‘I’ll see you tomorrow and thanks.’_ he smiles.

“I’m entering the Kitchen.” Eddie announces and chuckles.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Buck says as he slips his phone away.

“Anyone interesting? I saw that smile.” Eddie says and smiles at Buck, and he can feel something inside him jump at seeing Eddie smile.

“Just my sister, she is popping around to help me sort out the room for Chris.” Buck explains.

“Oh, I could help, I don’t mind.” Eddie replies as he walks over to grab a slice of pizza.

“You have enough things to sort through. Plus, it is my junk. Just promise me one thing…” Buck asks.

“Go on.” Eddie says.

“Don’t flirt with my sister.” Buck laughs.

“I won’t, I promise. Do a lot of the team flirt with her then?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah they do, and it is cringy. It is ok when it is a random girl but when it’s your sister?” Buck then doubles over like he was vomiting, “It’s a no!” Buck jokes.

“I get you, I have sisters and it’s weird watching a teammate hit on them.” Eddie says.

“Guessing it happened to you too?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, but it all stopped after something happened. But anyway, let’s go eat. I’m kind of tired, it’s been a long day.” Eddie says.

Buck noticed that Eddie changed the conversation quickly, like he was evading it - he was now more intrigued to what was going on. He nods and carries the pizza in to the front room whilst Eddie brings the beers. They turn the tv on, watching a random film. Once they are done they decide to call it a night and start heading up, when at the top of the stairs Buck turns to Eddie.

“Right mate, sleep well. If you need anything - give me a knock, I’ll see you in the morning.” Buck says with a smile.

“Yeah, will do. And thanks again, I don’t know how I will repay you.” Eddie says.

“I’ve told you - it is what teammates do for.” Buck says.

He turns and heads to his room. He hears Eddie’s door close and he heads in to his room, leaving the door ajar just in case. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in his bed. He was tempted to do some late night researching but was feeling tired so Buck sets his alarm up and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


	4. eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the past, but it was funny after, just not at the time.” Buck chuckles looking down.  
> Eddie could not help but notice how cute he looked going beet red.  
> “Well, it is getting late and I have a photo shoot for some clothing brand.” Mason says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddies pov  
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Eddie watches as Athena knocks, after a few minutes she starts banging on the door and goes on her phone. Eddie chuckles as he knows that look Athena has in her eyes.

“Where are you? We are at the door.” he listens to her say down the phone shaking her head.

There doesn’t seem to be any sound coming from down the phone, but then the door swings open and there he sees Buck’s big bright eyes and grin. Eddie could not help but notice how Buck looked.

 _‘Must have been asleep.’_ he thinks to himself.

“Sorry, I had nodded off on the sofa. Come in, coffee or tea or something else? I think I have juice, just drop your bags on the floor by the stairs Eddie.” Buck asks and as they walk Eddie drops his bags on the floor.

“Coffee please, you know how I like it.” Athena replies.

“Erm, can I have a tea please?” Eddie says, knowing his tone sounded funny. He had never tried tea, always sticking to coffee. He decided when he came over, he wanted to try it to see what the big fuss the British made about drinking tea.

“Why so coy? It’s just tea.” Buck asks, Eddie glances at Athena and sees the look she gives him it was her _“why you ask that?”_ look.

“I’ve never had tea before. I am from the States, we always had coffee. Even when we played abroad, I kept to coffee.” Eddie says feeling his cheeks slightly going red.

“What! How is that possible? Nothing eases stress more than a good cup of tea.” Buck says grinning.

“You want your first cup of tea to be made by Buck? Uh, no chance! Buck move. I will make the beverages.” Athena says as she shoo’s moves pass Buck towards the kettle and Eddie chuckles inside.

“Rude, but I don’t blame you for taking over. You make killer brews.” Buck jokes.

“Well, when you play football then go home to a kid, it makes more sense using the caffeine kick to keep you going. You know how tired you can be after games or practice?” Eddie says.

“But doesn’t your wife or girlfriend look after your son when you’re out?” Buck asks. Again, Eddie is shocked at the concern Buck seems to give at his son being alone, but the comment does sting a bit. Still, he does not want to let what happened slip.

Eddie just looks at Buck and his mind is going a mile a minute - thoughts of his past but then getting lost looking at Buck’s curls from the side. He was so confused. He sees out the corner of his eyes Buck glance to Athena and pull a face at her.

“Eddie, milk and sugar in the tea?” She asks.

Eddie fully turns towards Athena and smiles slightly, the stress of answering the question disappears with a new question he did not know how to answer either.

“What do you think?” Eddie replies.

“Well, I would just have milk, but Buck here has milk and two spoons of sugar.” Athena says.

“Why don’t you try it without the sugar and then you can add it if you want?” Buck pipes up with the suggestion.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Eddie replies with a smile.

“So, how were the houses?” Buck asks. 

“They were both amazing.” Eddie says holding his breath to add more.

“But…?” Buck questions.

“Well, the first one we went to was amazing and if I was on my own it would have been great, but it has too many stairs and levels, so it wouldn’t be fair to Chris.” Eddie says. He notices Buck looking at him funny and then it clicks - he hasn’t explained who Chris is, “Oh, Chris is my son’s name. Sorry, I thought I said it before, my bad.” Eddie continues.

“No, it’s okay. So, the first sounds like a no. What about the one next door to me?” Buck ask.

“It again is multi-level, which I guess is the normal here. Where I am from, houses are single level, but there is less stairs in the house. Plus, there is a bedroom and bathroom on the lower level, so Chris could have that, and I’d get the upstairs. But there would be so much stuff that we would need to do it… Eddie explains and looks down.

“Well, if that’s the one - tell me and I’ll get the contractor round to give me enough time to get it sorted out.” Athena says, as she passes the drinks out to them both.

Eddie didn’t really need to think - he knows the one next to Buck is the better option, but with what he has read, maybe moving next door with a kid might be a bad idea.

“Then, I think I will go for the one next door, if that’s ok with you Buck?” Eddie asks.

Eddie sees Buck look at him all confused.

“Not up to me, why do you ask?” Buck questions. Eddie watches as Buck looks at Athena who shrugs. He needs to explain himself which most likely will make him look like a crazy person.

“Well, I know you like to party…” And stops for a bit to make sure Buck was getting it, “So the last thing I want to do is move next door and start moaning at you for having fun, which will disturb my kid.” Eddie says knowing that he sounds crazy.

“Oh, he doesn’t party anymore.” Athena interjects, giving Buck a stern look and Eddie wonders why.

“Yeah. I had a problem with it, but it is all sorted out thanks to Athena. How did you know that I partied?” Buck asks curiously.

“Well, God... You are going think I am a weirdo but… I kind of… May have Googled you.” Eddie says. If his cheeks were not red before they are now.

“Oh my God! That’s so funny! Why did you Google him? I could have told you anything you wanted.” Athena says smirking and Eddie watches as she looks at Buck.

“Well, I wanted to know what position he played in etc, and you were on the phone talking so I just Googled to see if I was like his competition for his first team playing? I know it can be awkward, but when I put the search in it was mainly stories of his party life, not much about football.” Eddie says, taking a sip of his brew and pulls his face - it did not taste nice at all as it was too strong.

Eddie sees Buck lean over to him passing the sugar jar over with a teaspoon and smiles at him.

“Yeah, Like Athena said, I used party loads, but I stopped. My main focus now is football. But do not worry, I’m a midfielder and you’re a central defender.” Buck says. Eddie wonders how Buck knew that - had Athena said something? He was confused. And before he could think of anything else Buck spoke again.

“I like to research, it’s kind of my new hobby to take my mind off partying.” Buck continues. Eddie realises he was not the only one researching other players.

“At least it wasn’t just a one-way thing then. I don’t feel too bad, but what else did you find out?” Eddie asked. He takes another sip and this time Buck notices him smiling and drinks some more.

“Not much, seems you’re a very private person. But you were the player of the season for your team.” Buck explains. Eddie notices the smirk Buck gives him, he hated winning that award.

“Yeah, I am… Was. With having my son, I need keep everything between friends and family. Like you, Athena had to sort some things out for me back in the States and yeah, I was but I just did my job for my team.” Eddie says hoping Buck would not push for more information.

“So, who will look after your son when you’re out training and playing games with us?” Buck asks. To be honest, Eddie had not thought that bit through yet. Which, really he should have.

“Well, I’m not sure. That is something I need to look into with Athena. Obviously, they’ve got to be able to handle someone with CP and likes kids.” Eddie explains.

“I will put out feelers to see if we can get someone. When did you want to bring him over? “Athena asks.

“I was thinking maybe next week, but obviously I will have to find a hotel or maybe an apartment that can house a kid with CP till my place is ready. I won’t need someone to look after him as we’re not due into training till late July.” Eddie says but also asks.

“Yeah, it depends if we are on the pre-season team, which I would have thought you would be. We really needed a decent defender, but they tend to be recruited by nearly the end of July Still, we train like a few weeks before hand.” Buck explains. Eddie watches him put his cup in the sink and he was right - he may need someone sooner rather than later.

“We are only just in June, so you’ve got about 3 -4 weeks I would say normally. But given all the problems and new players you have arriving; I’m guessing you could be called in to train at any time. And I would say with the work I think the house will need; it will be about the same time for the changes.” Athena says.

“Best get looking then, hopefully we can find somewhere close. At least then I can keep an eye on the builders and make sure it has all been done correctly. I wouldn’t mind starting training; gives me something do till Christopher arrives and then I can meet the other players.” Eddie says.

“Well, someone likes to be in control. Yeah, it would be good to get an early start on training.” Buck says, and Eddie notices the chuckle. He did not mind being in control because that way he knew what was going on. Still, the way how he said it made him wonder what could he have been implying.

“When it comes to Christopher, I always make sure it’s okay.” Eddie says, noting his tone may sound rash, but it was too late.

“I’ll tell you what, seeing as you are going to be staying here, why don’t you both stay with me until the house is done? Saves you shelling out for a hotel or an apartment just for a few weeks. Plus, this way you get to keep an eye on the house, and I can help with Christopher if you want. I have a downstairs bedroom with a bathroom which at the moment is full of junk, and obviously the room upstairs that you’re staying in.” Buck says Eddie sees him turn to him.

Eddie looks at him - he did not know how to respond. Here was a man, offering not only for him to stay but his kid who has CP and he did not know him that well. Eddie did not have the best teammates, but this was new, and he liked it. However, he still was unsure because there were so many factors to consider.

“I mean, to me it makes sense Eddie. Buck has been with the team since he was a kid, he knows a lot of the team and they hang out too, so you can meet some of them and get to know them. And trust me, Buck is brilliant with kids - he looks after my two and the chief medic’s kid.” Athena says smiling.

“But have you ever dealt with a kid with CP, Buck? It is not easy, trust me. I am still learning things.” Eddie says, which he knows the answer will be a no and it will put Buck off.

“Well no, I haven’t. But I’m a quick learner and if you explain what I can do to help I will try and sort it out for you.” Buck says and Eddie is shocked - he did not expect that kind of answer.

Before Eddie can answer, Bucks phone starts ringing.

“Sorry, I’ll be in a minute.” Buck says as and Eddie watches him walk into the living room.

“I know what you are thinking Eddie, but trust me, it will make things so much easier on you and Christopher. But it also will help Buck, even though he won’t admit it.” Athena says.

“Maybe you’re right. Plus, I can watch the people working and meet some of the team if they come over, so it does make sense in the long run. I just have to be careful; you know because of Christopher.” Eddie says.

“I know, and if you think it won’t work out - let me know and we can sort something, no problem at all.” She says smiling.

“Ok, let’s do it.” Eddie says, rubbing his hand on his neck. He was nervous about letting Christopher meet one of his teammates, especially after what happened with his old team.

He notices Buck walking into the kitchen.

“So, have you made a decision?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I’ll take you up on the offer. You did not have to, but I do appreciate it. Just hope you’re ready for an 8-year-old kid bugging you early in the morning though.” Eddie laughs.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll move anything expensive to the higher levels. By the way, Mason asked me to go do some free kicks with him and Kepa. I said you were staying here so, I was wondering if you wanted come with?” Buck says. Eddie had not planned on going out with any of the team just yet or doing any training, plus he needed to get some kit first.

“That’ll be cool, but I don’t have any of the kit. Only brought normal clothes for a few days.” Eddie explains.

“I have spares, just have to tie them on you as obviously you’re a little shorter than me.” Buck chuckles.

“Cool, as long as they’re not too big.” Eddie replies and smiles.

“Okay, I will leave you both and see you tomorrow. The contractor will be here for ten am, so we can go through everything that would be done, okay?” Athena says.

“Thank you.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, just do me one thing Eddie - keep this one,” And Eddie watches as she point towards Buck, “Out of trouble will you?” Athena jokes as she hugs Eddie.

“I’m a good boy!” Buck says and Athena glares at him which made Eddie laugh inside, “Now…” He chuckles, adding it on.

“That’s what I’m worried about. I’ll see you tomorrow, and thanks for looking after him.” Athena says and pulls Buck into a hug.

They break the hug off, and they head to the door. As they go, Eddie decides to try to call his parents again.

 _“Hey Mom and Dad, did you get my message?”_ Eddie asks

 _“Yeah, are you alright? And so, you got the new deal abroad?”_ They ask with a tone.

 _“Yeah, I got the deal.”_ He says, already knowing where it will go.

 _“So where will you stay? Surely any house you get must be changed for Chris.”_ They ask.

 _“Well, I’m staying with a teammate instead of a hotel and will be staying here while the house is adapted for Chris. He also offered to have Chris stay here with me..”_ he continues.

 _“We don’t understand why you wanted to move?”_ his Mom says.

 _“Look, I need this move! I need a fresh start and so does Christopher, and this works out for both of us. I have never had a teammate who would even ever offer to have me, and Chris stay with them at the same time and you know that.. And you know how the team was about Chris and his CP; whenever he turned up it had always put them on edge, and they were not subtle about it. Here, they cannot seem to do enough for us.”_ He says.

 _“I bet the teammates there will be exactly the same as they were over here - they will not want to have Chris around or really want anything to do with you.”_ his father says with a tone of knowledge that set Eddie’s teeth on edge, but he ignores it.

 _“I guess you are right - I don’t know right now how exactly they will be like with him, but Buck hasn’t been put off with Chris staying, and he knows he has CP. So, I have at least one person watching my back... At the very least this move is something new and a big opportunity not just for me but for Christopher. I know there are decent schools round here.”_ He explains.

 _“We will see, but we think it’s a bad move. Christopher will be here later too.”_ His mother says.

 _“Well, I need to go. We’re going out to meet up with some of other players, I’ll ring later to speak to Christopher and tell him the good news, speak later...”_ Eddie says getting fed up.

Eddie hangs up feeling pissed at the way his parents were. He knew they would not like it, but it’s his life, his decisions. He wanders out to the kitchen and sees Buck on his phone laying on the couch. He taps on his foot and gives Buck a smile when he moves his phone.

“Hey, I heard you on phone and decided to give you some space...” Buck says.

“Thanks, just letting the parents know what was happening.” Eddie replied knowing that he sounded shy all of a sudden.

“Cool, so they’re happy for you?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, well no... But it is mainly because obviously we are moving to another country, but I know it’s for the best.” Eddie explains.

“At the end of the day, you have done what’s best for you and your son. Well, we will head up and grab some kit for you and I can show you the room you’re staying in.” Buck says as he swings his legs round and stands up.

They head up the stairs and down the hall, Eddie following him close.

“This is the bathroom, shower, bath sink and toilet - make it your own, I have my own in my room.” Buck says.

They continue down the hall till they get to another door and Buck opens it and signals for Eddie to walk in. As he passes Buck he gets a whiff of Bucks aftershave - it smells nice, but he then accidently hits Buck with his bag as he was too engrossed in the smell of Buck.

“So, this is it - double bed, cupboard and draws and the remote for the tv should be in the bedside table. I’ll give you a minute to settle, then come to my room - it’s right down at the end.” Buck explains.

“Thanks, this is so kind of you.” Eddie says as it was a great room.

“Well, that’s what are teammates for.” Buck says, and Eddie cannot believe how kind he was to him.

“I hope everyone is like you, but if something’s not exactly right then we will make a change...” Eddie says and quickly turns and hears Buck leave him.

Eddie places his bag on the bed and takes a quick look round, it was a nice room, not to his taste but it was a lot better than any hotel. He sat on the bed so he could take his shoes off and felt how nice the mattress felt. He quickly shed his trousers and shirt and placed them on the side and walked to Buck’s room in just his boxers. He knew it felt weird but also he knew they see a lot more in the showers. But this felt more intermit than at the club showers. He walks through Buck’s door and hears sounds coming from a doorway, so he walks up and sees Buck in just his boxers and tries not to smile at the sight. He then sees Buck jump at the sight of him.

“Oh, shit sorry. Didn’t mean make you jump.” Eddie says trying shift how awkward it all felt.

“It’s fine, it’s just you’re like a Ninja, I didn’t hear you come in. Anyway, we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the changing rooms.” Buck laughs. Eddie watches as Buck turns his head away, “If you look over there, I picked some kits. I’ll let you decide which ones fit best.” He continues.

Eddie stood there, digging through the stuff Buck put to one side and measuring them up. He found a small pair that had some ties in them, so he picked them and a shirt and got them on.

“Ah, these will fit pretty much okay.” Eddie says to make Buck turn round.

“They look good, not too baggy. You got trainers?” Buck asks.

“That I do have, I’ll go get them now.” Eddie says and turns to run back to his room.

“I’ll meet you downstairs!” He hears Buck shout.

Eddie gets back in his room and digs through his bag to find a pair of trainers and a jacket too, so he could place his phone and wallet in there. He laced up his trainers and slowly makes his way down the stairs where he sees Buck fiddling with a cap.

“Really, are you that vain?” Eddie chuckles.

“Shit! I’m going have to put a bell round your neck, aren’t I? Always sneaking around me and giving me heart attacks!” Buck said and faced the mirror again, “And it was not sitting properly. I would not care but I got to stop by the shop to get water as Mase conveniently forgot. He just does not want to be bothered by fans.” Buck says.

“Well first, I have a kid, so sneaking is needed. Second - I can go into the store, no one will knows me yet.” Eddie says letting a smile form.

“I… didn’t think of that, that’ll be great. Let us go.” Buck says.

They head out the door and Eddie follows Buck to the garage. He looks inside and sees the jeep again and looks at it funny, then at Buck who looks at him funny.

“What is it with that look for? You did it earlier too. You’ve never seen a jeep?” Buck asks.

“Erm yeah, but I thought it was like a courtesy car or something. That is why I didn’t question it earlier, I was expecting you to drive you know... something flashy. Considering you’re a young rich footballer?” Eddie questions.

Eddie watches Buck as it looks like Buck is trying to think about what to say so he waits.

“It’s a long story. Something happened in the past and it made me assess what is important and what I wanted. So I sold all my flashy cars and all the stuff I did not need and got this one.” Buck points and pats the jeep, “You only need one car at the end of the day.” Buck says smiling as he gets in.

Eddie climbs in the Jeep and once he is inside, he starts looking round. If it is his Jeep he will have it tricked out, he thinks to himself. He sees Buck looking at him confused.

“So where are the gadgets? I’m guessing you got it pimped out?” Eddie says smiling.

Buck looks straight at him with a puzzled face.

“You really do think I’m a flashy guy don’t you? Like I said, it is just a plain old jeep, it gets me from point A to point B and maybe C, if I need to. I’m guessing you’re a flashy guy?” Buck asks and Eddie is taken back by the question, so he thinks long before he says the next thing.

“Nope, most of my money is saved up and what I do spend it on is only for necessities. I mean, I come from the USA, so medical bills we have pay for and having a kid with CP - the bills are quite expensive.” Eddie explains.

“Oh, I didn’t know, sorry to hear that. I thought your club would help?” Buck questions.

“No, they see it as an expense that my wages could cover. So, when Athena mentioned that Lampard was interested I jumped at the chance to get the extra money, that alone will help so much.” Eddie says turning to looking out the window.

The ride to the store was quite. Eddie was self-absorbed looking out the window as they pass through rows and rows of buildings. He was new here. He just wished that he would get the chance to explore all of this before they start playing.

“We’re here, can you grab like a twelve pack of water? Here’s my card, just tap it.” Buck explains and passes his credit card.

“I know how contactless works. You just keep that mug hidden, I don’t want to walk back to the jeep and find it swarmed with fans.” Eddie chuckled as he walked off to the shop.

Eddie wandered around the shop looking for the packs of water. Eventually, he found them and picked up a pack and headed towards the counter. The lady behind the counter smiled at him and asked him to pay. Eddie enjoyed the fact that no one knew him - it was so much easier to get in and out of shops without someone stopping him for a photo or autograph. He picks up the water and the receipt and heads back out to the jeep where he spots Buck and can see him messing with the radio. As Eddie gets closer, he sees Buck look up at him as he gets in and places the water on his lap.

“See? You made it out in one piece.” Buck chuckles as he sets off again.

“That I did, and I see you managed keep hidden.” Eddie laughs.

They continue the drive-in silence and after five minutes they were at the field and Eddie could see two men. He recognised Mason, so he guessed the other was Kepa. They were sitting there with some balls, just talking for the time being. Buck pulls up next to Mason’s car and they climb out, Buck takes the lead and Eddie follows. He can feel his nerves building because even though he met Mason earlier it was only brief, they did not get to speak to him like he had with Buck.

“Hey Mase, hey Kepa.” Buck says as they approach.

“Hey.” they both say back.

“This is Eddie, he is our newest defender. Eddie, this is Kepa and you met Mason earlier.” Buck says, taking the water off Eddie, so his hands were free.

“Hey.” Eddie says as they shake hands. To Eddie it was weird to have people being so nice straight away.

“So, what do we fancy doing?” Buck says.

“Well, I need to do some free kick saving so I was hoping you could help take some at me.” Kepa explains.

“Yeah, I can do that. Eddie, have you done any free kick taking training?” Mason asks.

Eddie did not really want to step on anyone’s toes, but he thought there is no point in lying as if they realise he can do it and he lied they could be pissed.

“Yeah, I used to be the main free kick taker for my team.” Eddie says as he gripped his neck with his hand nervously.

Eddie noticed Buck watching him closely as he had held of his neck.

“Ok cool, so Kepa get in the goal and me and Mase will make a two-man wall and we will rotate. That sounds fair to everyone?” Buck says smiling.

“Yeah.” They all reply.

They spend the next thirty minutes taking freekicks and then change round to penalties, everyone pushing their skills to the limit. After another thirty minutes they all take a break sitting on the grass and drinking the water.

“Didn’t know you were that good at freekicks Eddie. Do that in the game and the other goalie won’t know what hit them.” Kepa jokes and he takes another sip.

“With what I just saw, tells me that you’re the dark horse. Buck, you’ve been practicing the kicks and your penos haven’t you?” Mason asks.

“Well, you know me - no more partying. I needed to do something to keep me busy.” Buck jokes.

“So, what new thing did you learn this week?” Kepa asks.

“New thing?” Eddie asks

“Oh, one thing about Buck here is that he will research something new instead of coming out drinking and then he will be talking all week about it.” Mason chuckles as he explains.

“Rude, and to be honest, I haven’t had much time with practicing the kicks and then sorting things out with Maddie - it’s been a busy week.” Buck explains. Eddie was curious to know if this was Buck’s girlfriend, especially with him staying at Buck’s house the last thing he wants is to walk in on a girl.

“Maddie’s your girlfriend?” Eddie asks, confused.

There’s laughter from the rest of the lads and Eddie feels like he has just asked a stupid question. He can feel his cheeks starting to go red, so he moves his hand to his neck and rubs it.

“There’s only one way to answer that and is **‘EWW!’**. She’s my sister and I helped her move into a new house, she is the medic at Arsenal unfortunately.” Buck chuckles.

“Still, can’t believe she took it.” Kepa says.

“Well, I can’t stop her, it’s her life. If there was a vacancy here I know she would have applied, but we have a great team already for that.” Buck says.

“I nearly joined Arsenal...” Eddie says, and they all look at him.

“What!?” Mase says shocked.

“Yeah, I had a meeting scheduled, but then Athena explained it would be better to join your team. She said the team would look after me and up till right now she’s right.” Eddie smiles.

“Yeah, we have all learnt to go with Athena’s judgement.” Kepa laughs.

“When do you have your medical, Eddie?” Mason asks.

“Not sure, Athena will most likely explain that to me tomorrow.” Eddie says.

“Well, Hen can be...” Buck starts and stops as he rubs his chin, trying to think of a nice way to describe her.

“The Devil, if you don’t keep to her programs.” Kepa jokes.

“That she is.” Buck laughs.

“Buck here knows all about how mad she can get. He had that many run-ins with her last season.” Kepa chuckles.

“Remember the time he turned up hung over and with that girl’s lipstick all over his cheek and neck? And then when he went to get some aspirin he threw up all over Hen’s legs?” Mason says and falls back on the grass laughing, and Eddie starts laughing too as Kepa joins in and Eddie looks at Buck who is going red.

“Well, there goes any street cred you had with the new guy.” Kepa jokes.

“It’s in the past, but it was funny after, just not at the time.” Buck chuckles looking down.

Eddie could not help but notice how cute he looked going beet red.

“Well, it is getting late and I have a photo shoot for some clothing brand.” Mason says.

“Hey, get it while you can, it helps when it gets to retirement.” Buck says. Eddie didn’t think Buck was the type to think about the future, but obviously he was.

“Yeah, Buck here is now all about the future and what’s the best way to save and make money for the future. To be honest, I am glad most lads my age does not just spend it on stuff, they don’t really need.” Mason explains while putting air quotes on the word’s ‘future’ and ‘need’.

“Thanks for that, means a lot Mase.” Buck says as Buck rolls his eyes.

“Only telling the truth. Come on Kepa, let us head off. If you are both free tomorrow night, we could do a FIFA night.” Mason asks.

“Yeah, I should be.” Buck says.

“Can I let you know later? I got some house stuff and other bits to sort out first.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Ask Buck for my details and we can arrange something for another day.” Mason says.

They all get up and shake hands and hug as they make their own way back. Once they are in Buck’s jeep and on the way back it’s quiet again, Eddie wanted to ask some questions about Bucks past but didn’t want to annoy the guy who was been so kind to him. After his time with the previous one he didn’t want to push his luck on this one. Still, he needed to acknowledge what Buck was doing for him.

“Thanks for today.” Eddie says while looking out the window.

“What do you mean?” Buck asks.

“You know, offering to have me and my son, who you haven’t met to stay?” Eddie says and looks at Buck, “And then introducing me to other players.”

“Was your other team not friendly or something? Because, if so, this is normal for us here.” Buck asks, and Eddie knew he would not be able to avoid not telling Buck something. So he chooses his next words carefully.

“Not really. I do not want talk about it. Sorry.” Eddie says as he turns to look out the window.

“That’s fine. What you fancy for tea? I was having cereal as I need do a shop tomorrow, but we can order something in for tonight?” Buck asks.

“Do you fancy having pizza? My treat.” Eddie says.

“Okay, cool.” Buck says.

They arrive back at the house and head in. Buck makes a beeline to the fridge and grabs two beers out and hands one to Eddie. Buck gets his iPad out and opens the pizza ordering app and they decide on what they want, and Eddie pays.

“Right, there’s enough time for a quick shower I think?” Buck says.

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckles.

“Okay, see you in a bit then.” Buck says as he pats Eddie on the back and heads up the stairs.

Eddie heads up stairs and looks at the time - it was time to ring Christopher. He wanted a shower but he knew how Chris would be if he didn’t call, so he quickly sprayed some deodorant just to mask the smell of B.O and then grabbed his own iPad and headed back down to the living room. After settling down on the sofa he clicks the Facetime button to call his sister.

 _“Hey.”_ Isabella says.

“Hey, how are you?” Eddie asks.

 _“I’m fine and so is Christopher. Christopher, your Dad is on the iPad.”_ She shouts and disappears. After a while, a familiar face appears on the screen.

 _“Daddy, I miss you so much.”_ Christopher says.

“I miss you too, but you will be here soon, and we are staying with one of my teammates, he is really nice.” Eddie explains, and he can hear Buck approaching so he turns round.

“Sorry, I’ll leave you to it.” Buck says.

“No, it’s ok, you’re going to meet him anyway. Come, say hi.” Eddie says.

Buck wanders over and sits down next to Eddie and he watches as Buck looks at the screen.

“Hey Christopher, this is Buck. He is letting us stay with him till our house is ready.” Eddie explain.

 _“Buck? That is a weird name.”_ Chris says, to Eddie shakes his head - trust his kid to come out with that.

“It’s my nickname, my real name is Evan. Nice to meet you Chris.” Buck says and Eddie sees him smile, “You all excited for your new adventure over here?” Buck asks. Eddie was surprised with how easy Buck found it to speak to Chris.

 _“I don’t know, it’s a long way from here. What if I don’t like it?”_ Chris says.

“Hey, don’t be sad! There are loads of fun things to do here! Once you arrive here, we will go through all of the things we can find to do.” Buck says. Eddie was knocked back at how kind Buck was being to his son - it was weird to see, especially from another teammate.

 _“Can we, Dad?”_ Chris asks.

“If it’s okay with Buck, then yes.” Eddie says smiling.

 _“Will my room be blue with stars on the ceiling?”_ Chris asks.

“If that’s what you want, I can ask the decorators to do that.” Eddie says.

“So, you like space then?” Buck asks.

 _“Yeah, I was studying them at school and I really like planets. They’re so cool!”_ Chris says smiling.

Eddie hears the doorbell going.

“Well Chris, it’s been nice talking to you. I will leave you with your Dad, I need to go get our food.” Buck says.

 _“Bye Buck.”_ Chris says.

“Bye buddy.” Buck says as he gets up and heads to the door.

“Right buddy, I am going to go too as my food is here. I will talk to you tomorrow, be good and I love you.” Eddie says.

 _“I love you too, Daddy.”_ Chris says, and Eddie can hear Buck walk past.

“I miss you so much. When I see you, I’m going to give you lots of hugs.” Eddie says.

 _“Promise?”_ Chris asks.

“Always. Bye mijo.” Eddie says.

 _“Bye Daddy.”_ Chris says as the call is ended.

Eddie places the iPad down and gets up to walk towards the kitchen and as he gets closer he sees Buck smiling as he is on the phone. Eddie chuckled to himself - he wanted to scare Buck but thought it would be best not to.

“I’m entering the kitchen.” Eddie announces loudly all the while chuckling.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Buck says, and Eddie sees him put his phone away.

“Anyone interesting? I saw that smile.” Eddie says and smiles at Buck and Buck starts to smile.

“Just my sister. She is popping around later to help me sort out the room for Chris.” Buck explains.

“Oh, I could help, I don’t mind.” Eddie replies as he walks over to grab a slice of pizza.

“You have enough things to sort through. Plus, it is my junk. Just promise me one thing...” Buck asks.

“Go on.” Eddie says.

“Don’t flirt with my sister.” Buck laughs.

“I won’t, I promise. Do a lot of the team members flirt with her then?” Eddie asks, knowing he had the same thing happen at his old club with his sisters.

“Yeah, they do and it is cringy. It’s okay when it is a random girl but when it’s your sister, Eddie sees Buck doubling over as if to puke,” It’s a no!” Buck jokes.

“I get you. I have sisters and it’s weird watching a teammate hit on them.” Eddie says.

“Guessing it happened to you too?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, but it all stopped after something happened. But anyway, let’s go eat! I’m kind of tired, it’s been a long day.” Eddie says. He knew he changed the conversation and hoped Buck would not push it any further.

Buck nods and carries the pizza into the front room whilst Eddie brings the beer. They turn the TV on, watching a random movie. Once they are done, they decide to call it a night and start heading up to their rooms, when at the top of the stairs Buck turns to Eddie.

“Right mate sleep well. If you need anything - give me a knock. I’ll see you in the morning.” Buck says with a smile.

“Yeah, I will. And thanks again, I don’t know how I will repay you.” Eddie says.

“I’ve told you - it is what teammates are for.” Buck says.

Eddie turns and heads to his room, strips down and quickly heads into the shower, washing away the dirt and smell. He hoped Buck did not smell him. Once he was done, he slipped on a pair of boxers from his bag and settled into his bed. He could not believe how nice everyone was and how comfy this bed was and more importantly.. He started to nod off with the feeling he made the right choice picking this club as he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @afstory1988 leave comments love reading what you think


	5. Buck pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hey Athena all set to bark orders at these contractors?” Eddie jokes  
> “Oh, don’t you know it, I hope you are ready for Hen. She been looking forward to putting you through your paces.” Athena jokes  
> “It’s ok, I’ll threaten to throw up on her.” Eddie says giving Buck a wink  
> That earned a laugh off all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the feedback im really enjoying writing this thanks to Fallenexeed for been my sounding bored not just on this but all my crazy ideas haha
> 
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Buck rolls his head over to look at the clock on his bedside table its eight am and all he can hear is the ding dong of the doorbell down stairs,.

 _‘I really need change that dam tune’_ he thinks to himself as he rolls on to his back

“Who the hell is here at this time?” He says out loud.

He sits up and slowly puts his shorts on, his left leg goes in and when he tries to put his right one in there no leg hole he looks down and smiles to himself, he had the shorts the wrong way round he hears the ding dong again

“One Second! Do you know what time it is.” He shouts, he knows they will not hear him, but he was still groggy, and it sort of made him feel better.

Once the shorts were on he stumbles up and slowly makes his way down the stairs, he hears voices, he pulls a face as he walks down trying think who it could be and his puzzled look turns to a smile when he catches Maddie and she is stood talking to Eddie. Who also stood in some sweatpants and a vest that left truly little to the imagination. Revealing taut and well-developed muscles. Buck couldn’t help but stare, but he remembered Maddie was there.

“Maddie, what are you doing here? I mean I knew you were coming but its eight am” Buck says as he walks over.

“Well morning to you, better get used to this Eddie, my brother has never been a morning person.” Maddie jokes.

“Oh right, well he best get used to it, Chris is up normally round sevenish every day.” Eddie chuckles.

“Would you like a Coffee or tea I’ll go make them while you catch up.” Eddie says.

“Hang on an American, who can make a cup of tea? Is it any good?” Maddie asks puzzled with a grin.

“No, but I will try, Buck and Athena introduced me to it properly yesterday.” Eddie explained grabbing his neck and Buck smirks knowing Eddie was feeling nervous.

“I’ll have a coffee, got a long day, milk two sugars please” Buck says.

“I’ll have coffee to just milk” Maddie says with a smile.

“What? Scared of my tea making? I see how it is.” Eddie says as he heads off.

Buck watches as Eddie wanders into the kitchen and then feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You never said he was…” Maddie starts.

“He is what Maddie?” Buck asks.

“Well hot, lucky aint you?” Maddie smirks.

“Please don’t Maddie.” Buck says.

“Ok, I won’t bring it up. Anyway, I know how upset you get, so I have found several things about what kind of stuff kids with CP need, mainly stuff to help support them upright just depends what kind of CP he has. Also, it needs to be clean as they are at more risk of infections.” Maddie explains.

“Oh, I’m not sure and I can’t just randomly ask. That would seem invasive.” Buck says.

“Well, not really just say you need to know for the bed in the room, just ask is a double too big for him and see what answer you get.” Maddie smiles.

“True, do you know if our friend Jonny is working?” Buck asks.

“Erm, not sure why?” Maddie enquires.

“I need the room painting… You know make it more kid friendly and Jonny is brilliant, could you message him see if he is free today? I know it’s like last minute but tell him I would pay good.” Buck says.

“I can message, but no promises any idea what you want it painting as?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah blue walls, and the ceiling needs to have stars, was thinking maybe blue walls but with it fading to dark nearer the top and stars and planets dotted round. He is into space and I think it help him settle been in a new country… Oh! We will need get glow in the dark stars when we go and order the bed and get some draws etc from ikea.” Buck says.

“You really have thought about this haven’t you?” Maddie says smiling.

“Yeah, keeps me well you know busy.” He replies.

“I know.” Maddie says “Guess it’s a touchy subject”

“Coffee’s ready!” they hear Eddie shout.

They head into the kitchen and see cups of coffee sat there waiting for them.

“That one is yours Maddie and that’s yours obviously Buck.” Eddie says.

“Thanks.” Maddie says.

“Yeah thanks mate, question, is a double bed too big for Chris?” Buck asks and looks at Maddie

“Yeah, be fine as long as it has like a memory foam mattress thing. I found it helps him sleep better as it moulds round him, if you haven’t got one I can sort one.” Eddie says taking a sip.

Buck watches as Maddie types on her phone most likely making notes of what he says, he takes a sip of the coffee and smiles.

“Ok cool, I’ll sort out getting one later for the bed, does the bathroom need anything to help him?” Buck asks.

“Just like a handle next to the bath sink and toilet just so it is there in case he needs help to support himself, but I can sort that as long as its ok to have the work done in your house.” Eddie says and rubs his neck.

“Its fine, are you coming later to Masons?” Buck says smiling.

“Well, I don’t know what time I’ll be back later. Athena is coming in at nine now as the contractor wants to start early and then I have my medical at eleven am so, pretty much go from next door to there and then she says the manager wants a meeting about something after so pretty much a busy day.” Eddie explains

“That’s fine, I’m sure the guys won’t mind but if you want to join just get dropped off at Masons, if not I’ll see you when I get in, I’m heading to the shops to get food is there anything you want?” Buck asks.

“Erm not as I can think of…” Eddie replies.

“Well just text him if you do and I’ll make sure he gets it.” Maddie says.

“Yeah, thanks again, I can’t believe how good everyone is here.” Eddie says.

“Really, why?” Maddie questions.

“Long story which will have to wait as I need to get ready, sorry...” Eddie says as he rubs his neck and disappears upstairs. When they heard the door close upstairs Maddie turned round to Buck.

“Yeah, from what I got out of him; his team weren’t keen on his son having CP. And then something else happened, but he would not say. I don’t blame him; I can’t judge as you well know.” Buck says.

“Yeah, I understand. So, looks like we’re doing a bit of shopping later.” Maddie jokes “Oh, Jonny is on his way. He said you have the craziest ideas, but he loves a challenge, so he says him and his team can have it done by 6pm as long as the room is empty.” Maddie says.

“Oh sweet well I’ll go get a shirt on and we can make a start most is trip to the tip, so can load the jeep, drop it off, and go straight to town and so that Jonny and his team can get to it.” Buck smiles.

“We will be quick.” Maddie jokes.

“Ok, if Athena turns up, let her in. She’s due soon and I know she likes to be early.” Buck jokes.

Buck heads up the stairs and to his room, he grabs a pair of semi old joggers and shirt, he knew there was no point in putting new stuff on when he was going the tip to dump the junk. He headed into the bathroom and had a quick was and shave, brushed his teeth and then got changed in to the clothes. As he walks out his room he grabs his phone and heads downstairs as he gets the kitchen he can hear the familiar tone of Athena.

“Athena, glad to see you keep to the turning up early.” Buck chuckles as he gives her a hug.

“Glad to see you up, going for the rough look today I see?” Athena chuckles.

“No, me and Maddie are cleaning the spare room out and going the tip and I don’t want ruin anything new.” He says smiling.

“Hang on so what about me? I didn’t come in old clothes, you said I’d just help sort and go shopping nothing about tip trips.” Maddie says.

“Sorry, I can get you some of my old stuff to wear I know you got work later.” Buck says.

“Well, I don’t need to work now, I’m yours all day well till later anyway.” Maddie says smiling.

“Cool, Athena tell me if it’s none of my business but the meeting later, what is it about?” Buck questions.

Athena looks behind him and then turns to Buck.

“Well, after our text last night I spoke to management and Eddie hadn’t told them, but they are willing to sort out any medical help he may need as well as someone to care for Chris while he is working. But don’t say anything, they’re going to make it look like they found out and want offer it to him and not that you put it forward.” Athena says smiling.

“That’s good, didn’t you know when he was at his old club?” Buck questioned as he finds it weird that she would not do nothing.

“No, I only took Eddie on in the last year, so he was already there, guess the club didn’t care.” Athena explains.

“Already Eddie?” Maddie says breaking the conversation.

“Yeah, hey Athena all set to bark orders at these contractors?” Eddie jokes

“Oh, don’t you know it, I hope you are ready for Hen. She been looking forward to putting you through your paces.” Athena jokes

“It’s ok, I’ll threaten to throw up on her.” Eddie says giving Buck a wink

That earned a laugh off all of them.

“Guessing you found out?” Athena says.

“Yeah the guys last night told me.” Eddie grins.

“On that note, I’m going to get this one some clothes.” Buck says pointing at Maddie “I’ll see you later.” He says as he waves to Eddie and Athena.

“Yeah, be good.” Athena says.

“Cya.” Eddie says

Buck heads up the stairs he can still hear sounds of them leaving, he gets in his room and rummages round the draws and finds some old clothes he knows she will moan about as they won’t fit but, oh well. He walks down and as he does he sees Jonny entering the house.

“Jonny! Thanks for coming, I know it was a short notice.” Buck says as he jogs and gives him a hug.

“I know mate, but anything I can do to help?” Jonny says.

“Here you are.” Buck says to Maddie as he passes her the clothes.

“Buck, these are way to big…” Maddie says frustrated.

“Well, what do you expect? They’re mine.” Buck laughs “This way, Jonny.” Buck says and points towards the hall.

Buck wanders through the house to the spare bedroom and when he opens it Jonny laughs. The room is filled with about twenty boxes and several bin bags scattered on a broken bed.

“Yeah, hope these are going. Will make it easier you know.” Jonny says looking around.

“Yeah, if you and your team can help move it in to the living room I can start sorting and free up the room. The bed is going as well, Maddie told you what my idea was didn’t she?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, blue walls which fade to darkness near the top, planets and space things on the wall and stars on the ceiling, we got you covered mate. Give us a till six pm and we will have it done. I’ve got six lads with me so pretty much two to a wall.” Jonny says smiling at Buck.

“Thanks mate, oh are you any good at putting handicap support bars up in bathrooms?” Buck asks.

“Yeah can do, just let us know where and I’ll sort you out.” Jonny says.

“Brilliant! Let’s get started; I’ll get the kettle on.” Buck says.

He walks back into the kitchen to turn the kettle on and he sees Maddie pulling the shirt on and the bottoms he gave her. They seemed to fit then Buck noticed the extra bits of fabric on the table.

“You cut my clothes!?” he asks shocked but deep inside, he knew this would happen.

“Of course! now they fit.” She laughs twirling around just to show that it did.

“Ok, I’ll let you off, can you go find out what they all want to drink and watch them in there moving the boxes in to the living room for us?” Buck says.

“Ok.” Maddie says.

Eventually, she comes back and tells Buck what they want. As they make them and hand them out, Buck and Maddie help move the reminder of the boxes and bin bags and then work on breaking the bed down and pile it into his jeep. The mattress, one of the team took it in his van whilst Buck and Maddie start going through Buck’s boxes, mainly filled with papers and magazines and bits and bobs.

“Why did you keep all this?” Maddie asks.

“I don’t know; it is junk I most likely thought it be easier chuck in there then get rid of.” Buck replies.

Maddie opens a bin bag and sees some clothes and looks at Buck.

“You really getting rid of these Buck? They’re worth a fortune.” She asks holding out a designer shirt that Buck had gotten ages ago.

“If you want them go for it, take it. I don’t like them anyway, like I said anything In there is for the bin. It’s in the past and I want to forget it ok?” Buck says.

“Ok.” Maddie says sympathetically.

Buck was glad Maddie knew not to push; he knew that she knew how bad it was after it happened. They eventually decide the clothes Maddie would sort and auction off to charity and, the boxes of papers they managed to get a lot of it condensed as most boxes were half full. So with his jeep full they headed to the tip leaving Jonny a key just in case he needed it and to call if there were any problems. Once at the tip it was an in and out job, they then made their way to Ikea. Buck hated the thought he was heading in to the public so he had a hat and sunglasses on in the hope no one would see him. He sends a text to Jonny.

_Buck: ‘Any chance we could pinch one of your team to meet us at Ikea to load it with some stuff, it’s too big for my jeep.’_

_Jonny: ‘Of course mate, just give me a text ten minutes before hand.’_

As the wander round the store, Buck keeps his head down and they look at the beds, they settle on a double which is too low. He takes the measurements and goes online to order a proper memory foam mattress the same as he had in his bed and in Eddie’s as well as pillows. They note the aisle number to get it later just in case. They continue to wander and enter the kids’ section where they pick up some teddys and bean bags. Buck also gets a tepee where they could chat the day’s and night’s away as they walk round enjoying spending time together. They then look at draws and chests and note numbers and make their way down to the aisles to get it. Once they had everything but the bed they headed to the aisle and Buck picks up the package and places it on the trolley.

“You sure we can fit this all in the jeep?” Maddie asks.

“Good point…” Buck said, and Maddie looked at him in disbelief, “Good thing too that I already organised Jonny to send someone with the van.” Buck says sticking his tongue out and sends a text to Jonny saying they will be ready in ten minutes.

“Evan is that you?” a woman’s voice says and Buck freezes.

He turns and sees a lady in her 30’s looking at him, the last thing he wanted see right now.

“Erm, hey, you ok?” Buck asks.

“Is that all you can say? Really? My friend was so upset after what happened! I hope you’re happy with yourself!” The lady says half screaming half whispering.

“Excuse me,” Maddie says, obviously pissed off, “But you know you can’t talk about that, so I suggest you leave us alone, come on Buck lets go.” Maddie says grabbing Buck’s hand, but he resisted, looking straight at the lady.

“Oh, I see. Is this your new bit on the side? Trying make you feel and look like a proper footballer? Going for girls this time ey? You are all the same! Users and don’t like their dirty little secrets coming out.” The lady says looking smug.

Buck is just gripping on to the trolley tighter as he pushes it and before it hits the lady, Maddie puts herself between Buck and the lady.

“For your information, I’m his sister and I suggest you stop before you cause your friend more trouble when we have the police turn up for harassment.” Maddie says.

“You can’t do that, they aren’t here.” She replies.

“But they broke the terms of the deal. Its state’s they cannot talk to nobody about it, N, O, SPACE, B, O, D, Y! So, unless you want to be thrown to jail into harassment, then butter up buttercup!” Maddie says emphasizing on nobody once more spelling it out while she pushes Buck towards the tills.

The lady says something but Buck misses it as they go through the tills, he can hear Maddie on the phone no doubt to Athena who will be pissed. He is broken out the trance he is in when the cashier asks for payment. He pays and they head out they stand by Bucks jeep waiting for the van. Buck could suddenly remember the events of that night. It made Buck stare blankly unto the pavements as the chatter of the court runs through his mind.

“Evan, you ok?” Maddie asks breaking his trance.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Buck says still looking down. It was embarrassing that he could not defend himself. He was ashamed of what happened that night, even more so that he was ashamed that he had his sister defend him.

“Look, she had no right to do that, Athena is on it ok?” Maddie says bringing her brother in to a hug.

The hug is broken when they hear a honk and see the van. Buck helps load the van and they say they will help unload when they get back. Buck wanted nip into the town and get some toys for Chris. They head into town and Buck quickly nips into toy shops grabbing anything he can think of that Chris would like to include the glow in the dark stars. He and Maddie finally get in the Lego shop and Buck spots the space station and rocket sets and gets them. They load the jeep and head back to the house, Buck did not really talk much where, again, he is glad Maddie doesn’t push with so much happening. He is glad that he had such an understanding sister.

They get back to the house and unload the jeep. Once they get in they see all the stuff from ikea is already in the house. Buck smiles and looks at Maddie who shrugs and they place all the toys in the living room then head to the bedroom to see how it was looking. Buck is taken back how much has been done. The walls are blue and faded dark and at the top there is two guys starting on the planets and Jonny is working on the ceiling.

“Jonny, this looks amazing.” Buck says looking around.

“Thanks, kind of got in a groove you know. I have one guy sorting the support bars in the bathroom and ones looking at getting the stuff from ikea built so we can bring it on for you.” Jonny says without looking to Buck as he was busy painting.

“Mate, that’s way too much… You didn’t need to do that.” Buck explains.

“I don’t mind.” Jonny says

“Thank you, brews?” Buck says.

“Yeah love one” Jonny replies.

Buck heads to the kitchen closely followed by Maddie and they make the brews then hand them out. Over the next several hours Buck helps as much as he can without getting in the way. Building the draws, Maddie supervising. By the time 6pm arrives the room is all painted and the bed and draws are in and Maddie starts moving the toys in.

“Thanks, Jonny its brilliant! Send the invoice to me and I’ll pay up.” Buck says.

“Any time mate.” Jonny says.

They shake hands and Buck shakes the hands of the team that helped and once they had left, he started helping Maddie sort the toys out and arranging the room.

“Hey, I found a space duvet set, I ordered it by the way. Should be here tomorrow, it has the sheets and duvets as well.” Maddie explains while sorting out the toy’s not looking at Buck.

“Really? Thank you forgot about that…” Buck says looking down. The encounter still fresh on his mind.

“I thought you had; do you want talk about earlier?” Maddie asks looking up.

Buck is about to answer when they hear the door open and close they walk out and see Eddie who looks knackered as hell.

“Hey, you look like you have had a tough day.” Buck says.

“Yeah, you were right Hen is evil.” Eddie laughs.

“How was the house contractor?” Maddie questions.

“All good, though could be two months until they’re finished as they found structural problems with a wall. So I asked Athena sort out an apartment, if It was a month I would stay here but I can’t do that to you Buck.” Eddie says.

“Oh, its fine honestly.” Buck says smiling.

“I know you say it is, but I don’t want to seem like I am taking advantage. Also did you have some work done? I saw men coming and going earlier this morning and I can smell paint.” Eddie says sniffing loudly.

“Yeah, well hopefully this might make you want stay, follow me.” Buck says as he leads Eddie to the spare bedroom.

When they reached the door, Buck turned around to look to Eddie.

“Close your eyes, move forward.” Buck says.

“Ok…” Eddie says.

“Open!” Maddie shouts.

Buck watches Eddies face light up when he sees the room, watching him turn his head as he takes it all in.

“So, what’s all this for?” Eddie asked.

“Well, I though Chris was going have a rough time moving here and getting settled. So at least when he’s in here it’s his own space, don’t worry there is a mattress coming, the bathroom is also installed with bars’ for him to support himself.” Buck explains

“Buck, you didn’t need do this. He is never going leave the room… Thank you” Eddie says as he turns and pulls Buck into a big hug Buck hugs him back taking his aftershave in.

He breaks it and watches as he hugs Maddie too. He watches as Eddie heads into the bathroom and smiles and then he sees the Lego sets on the side and smiles he more.

“He loves Lego, you will have to help him though, I can’t stand the stuff.” Eddie chuckles.

“I can do that.” Buck laughs.

Buck feels his phone vibrate.

Mason: _‘FIFA at Kepa’s are you coming?’_

Buck: _‘Yeah be there about seven-ish just finishing stuff up here.’_

Mason: _‘Cool, is Eddie coming?’_

“Hey, Eddie it’s Mason. He wants to know if you want go play FIFA at Kepa’s.” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I can do an hour, or two. Need to be back for no later than ten so I can call Chris.” Eddie says

Buck: _‘Yeah he is coming but needs be back for ten, he’s got a call to make stateside, see you soon.’_

Mason: _‘See you in a bit.’_

“Well best get ready for the gaming, thanks for today sis.” Buck says hugging his sister.

“Anytime, if you hear anything let me know yeah. I have a meeting at seven am so I’ll be in bed by nine pm ok?” Maddie says giving him a look.

“Will do.” Buck replies.

“See you later Eddie.” Maddie says hugging him too.

“Yeah, and thanks again.” Eddie says.

Buck walks his sister to the door and gives her one final hug and closes the door, as he turns and heads down the hall he sees Eddie and he smiling and before Buck can say anything he is been embraced in another hug.

“What’s this for?” he asks as Eddie breaks the hug.

“For talking to the club about helping Chris. It wasn’t hard to figure out you know. They gave me some story that they found out suspiciously. Plus, the only people who knew about Chris was you and Athena but thank you. They are arranging a carer for him and help towards medical bills. You don’t know how much stress that is off my back, so thank you.” Eddie says.

“Like I said, it’s what teammates are for, let’s get changed and head to Kepa’s so I can kick your ass on FIFA.” Buck chuckles.

They head to their rooms get changed and head down the stairs and jump in Buck jeep and head to Kepa’s. Once there they head in and it’s just Kepa and Mason, with Marcos. They spend the first few hours playing FIFA having a few beers. Buck only drinking water laughing, and joking, explaining how yesterday went with the freekicks and penalty’s and then to transfer news. Which was always a worrying time for all footballers as they could end up leaving even if they didn’t want to. As it gets to nine-thirty pm Buck notices Marcos reading something on his phone.

“Hey, you seen the news?” Marcos says

“No, what it say now? Which one of us they got down to be transferred?” Buck asks.

“It says there’s apparently a secret gay footballer in the premier league was caught out by someone and they made it public…” Marcos says.

“Nah, can’t be right? What newspaper claiming that?” Mason asks.

“It the sun but I checked it also on the BBC now…” Marcos says.

“Any news what team?” Kepa asks.

“No not yet, just says be updated later.” Marcos explains.

“Most likely nothing, or more likely going to be someone desperate for money. So they’re making up fake stories.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, there was one like this few months ago, and last year.” Mason says

“Your right Eddie, people are just after some fame time at the expense of footballers.” Buck says trying hide his worried tone.

“Too right…” Kepa jokes.

“Well, I best be heading off. My son will be mad if I don’t call, thanks for tonight guys, been a good night we definitely have to do it again.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but we have to see when we can set it up or go do a kick about again. But also arrange to bring your son once he is over.” Kepa says smiling.

“I don’t know about that… He has CP so would make it hard for him.” Eddie explains his hand reaching for his neck.

“And so? I am sure we can sort something so he can join us on the field.” Mason says smiling

“We will have to sort something, lets head off or you will be late. Thanks guys for a good night.” Buck says.

They get in the jeep and Buck starts it up.

“Thanks for that, it was awkward…” Eddie says.

“No need, and as you heard they want to include Chris. I told you we have your back.” Buck says smiling.

Buck tries to keep to himself for the drive, the thoughts of the story clear in his mind as he drives. Eddie does try to talk but he gives him nods or hums, they get back and Eddie sits on the sofa.

“You want to say hi?” Eddie asks.

“Not tonight mate, going to head up. I’m not feeling too good, I’ll see you in the morning ok?” Buck says.

“Ok, let me know if I can get anything.” Eddie says.

“Yeah will do night mate.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie replies.

Buck wanders upstairs and goes into his room closing the door behind him, he opens his phone and sends a text to Athena.

Buck: _‘Have you seen the news? Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.’_

He then sends another one to Maddie, he knows she will be in bed as she has a stupidly early meeting.

Buck: _‘You seen the news? I’m scared…’_

Buck then loads up the new pages and starts scrolling through the report, trying his best to see if he can see any mention to names or teams. Nowhere seems to have any information on it. Then he did the one thing he knows he should not, and he reads the comments and is taken back at how bad some are. People were using the words like faggots, fairy’s and unhealthy. Should not be allowed to play the batty boys and so much more. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. His worse fears were coming to life and he could feel everything he had worked to earn slipping away, Buck closes his phone and falls on to his pillow the tears falling he eventually drops off. Drifting away to his sleep, hoping that this was all a dream. But he knew that it was not. The thing about dreams? You know they are not real. But, that is another type of nightmare that Buck had just stepped unto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments
> 
> find me on tumblr @Afstory1988


	6. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you know though? I can’t see my old club telling you this information and it’s not public knowledge…” Eddie quizzes.  
> “Well, I can’t say how we found out just be glad we did.” Lampard says and quickly looks at Athena and back to Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter again thanks to fallenexeed for putting up with me
> 
> I am planning on this been a very long story so please bear with me i will try update as quick as i can  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story.

Eddie is awoken by the sound of the doorbell he sits straight up; his fatherly instincts kick in even though Chris is not there. He gets up and throws on some sweatpants, a vest and makes his way to the door. He opens it and waits to see if Buck has made a move as he stands there he hears Buck in his room.

“Who the hell is here at this time?” Buck shouts and Eddie shakes his head smiling and starts walking down the landing and towards the stairs just as the doorbell rings again.

“One Second! Do you know what time it is.” He hears come from the room upstairs.

He walks up to the door and opens it and sees a lady a bit shorter than him standing there and she smiles.

“I’m Guess you are Eddie, I’m Maddie.” She says holding her hand out.

“Oh, Bucks sister, come in I think he is on his way he sounded awake.” Eddie chuckles.

She looked like she was about say something when they both hear the sound of Buck walking down the stairs.

“Maddie, what are you doing here? I mean I knew you were coming but its 8am” Buck says as he walks over, and Eddie can’t help but look at Buck his hair is all curly and ungelded and shirtless.

“Well morning to you, better get used to this Eddie, my brother has never been a morning person” Maddie jokes.

“Oh right, well he best get used to it, Chris is up normally round sevenish every day.” Eddie chuckles.

“Would you like a Coffee or tea I’ll go make them while you catch up.” Eddie says.

“Hang on an American, who can make a cup of tea? Is it any good?” Maddie asks puzzled with a grin.

“No, but I will try, Buck and Athena introduced me to it properly yesterday.” Eddie explained grabbing his neck giving it rub.

“I’ll have a coffee got a long day, milk two sugars please.” Buck says.

“I’ll have coffee to just milk.” Maddie says with a smile.

“What? Scared of my tea making? I see how it is.” Eddie says as he heads off.

As he enters the kitchen he turns on the kettle and tries to remember which cupboard had the coffee and sugar in. He slowly opens different ones coming across plates and glasses, another with cups which he took three out of and finally the cupboard with the coffee and sugar. He takes it out and leaves it on the side as he heads to the fridge to get the milk. Once the kettle is done he makes the brews and sets them down as he places back the stuff and places the spoon in the sink.

“Coffee’s ready” Eddie shouts.

He waits for them to arrive in too the kitchen and when they do he moves to the cups.

“That one is yours Maddie and that’s yours obviously Buck.” Eddie says.

“Thanks.” Maddie says.

“Yeah thanks mate, question, is a double bed too big for Chris” Buck asks, and he notices that Buck looks towards Maddie but shrugs it off as it was a simple question.

“Yeah, be fine as long as it has like a memory foam mattress thing. I found it helps him sleep better as it moulds round him, if you haven’t got one I can sort one.” Eddie says taking a sip.

Eddie catches Maddie as she types on her phone most likely making notes of what he says, he wants to question why, but is cut off by Buck before he can even open his mouth.

“Ok cool, I’ll sort out getting one later for the bed, does the bathroom need anything to help him?” Buck asks and Eddie cannot believe how kind Buck is. It is so weird to have someone so caring for someone he has never met.

“Just like a handle next to the bath sink and toilet just so it is there in case he needs help to support himself, but I can sort that as long as its ok to have the work done in your house.” Eddie says and rubs his neck knowing it needs doing on top of the work his place needs.

“Its fine, are you coming later to Masons?” Buck says smiling.

“Well, I don’t know what time I’ll be back later Athena is coming in at nine now as the contractor wants to start early and then I have my medical at eleven am so, pretty much go from next door to there and then she says the manager wants a meeting about something after so pretty much a busy day.” Eddie explains

“That’s fine, I’m sure the guys won’t mind but if you want to join just get dropped off at Masons, if not I’ll see you when I get in, I’m heading to the shops to get food is there anything you want?” Buck asks.

“Erm not as I can think of…” Eddie replies

“Well just text him if you do and I’ll make sure he gets it.” Maddie says.

“Yeah, thanks again, I can’t believe how good everyone is here.” Eddie says.

“Really, why?” Maddie questions.

“Long story which will have to wait as I need to get ready, sorry…” Eddie says as he rubs his neck and quickly heads towards the stairs.

He gets in to his room and starts to pick some clothes, he was going to ask Athena to stop at a sports shop so he could get some sportswear he knew he would be given training kit later but he always like to have some of his own. Once he had decided what he was going to wear he quickly filled a bag with some stuff he would need for after the medical, especially with him having a meeting with the manager straight after which had him nervous as he only signed his contract yesterday.

He quickly showered and changed and started heading down the stair placing his bag in the hall and walking towards the kitchen, where he saw Maddie first.

“Already Eddie?” Maddie says and then Buck and Athena turned to him.

“Yeah, hey Athena all set to bark orders at these contractors?” Eddie jokes he knew she loved bossing people round.

“Oh, don’t you know it, I hope you are ready for Hen. She’s been looking forward to putting you through your paces.” Athena jokes.

“It’s ok, I’ll threaten to throw up on her.” Eddie says and gives Buck a wink

That earned a laugh off all of them and Eddie felt at ease.

“Guessing you found out?” Athena says.

“Yeah the guys last night told me” Eddie grins.

“On that note, I’m going to get this one some clothes.” Buck says pointing at Maddie “I’ll see you later.” He says as he waves to Eddie and Athena.

“Yeah, be good.” Athena says.

“Cya!” Eddie says

“Guess we should make a move?” Eddie says.

“That we will, nice seeing you Maddie.” Athena says.

“You too, have fun cya later.” Maddie says.

Eddie and Athena head towards the front door as they do Eddie picks his bag up and they head out the door and turn to walk over to Athena’s car.

“The contractor should be here soon, let’s put your bag in the car.” She says as she opens the boot.

“Thanks, also can we stop at a sports shop want get some things?” Eddie asks.

“Sure, that’s fine.” She smiles back.

They stand and wait for the contractor to turn up. Jenny turns up and is smiling as she hands over the keys to Eddie and congratulates him on getting the house, even though he knew the sale had not been made final. Athena’s quick work meant it was already on the way through in less than a day and therefore Eddie loved having Athena, she get things and done no messing round. Jenny hands him some paperwork and leaves, eventually the contractor does turn up 10 minutes late and Eddie laughs as Athena starts on him for making her wait around, he apologises and asks to be shown in.

“This should be fun, where did you find him?” Eddie asks.

“Don’t worry he looks like a slob, but he has done work on loads of places for me and it’s all good. It’s mainly his team though, he doesn’t do much, just sorts the jobs.” Athena says smiling.

“Ok, I’m going with you on this one but just be warned your reputation is on the line.” Eddie says smirking.

“Well, in that case it will be perfection.” She jokes back.

Eddie opens the door and lets them head in, as he walks through the front door he hears a van turn up followed by three more and the guys walk towards Buck’s. He wonders what is going on.

“Are you ok Eddie?” Athena asks.

“Yeah, a load of guys just walked into Buck’s…” He says.

“He is most likely getting some work done too, I know he mentioned something about the garden a while back, must had slipped his mind.” Athena says.

Eddie nods and they head into the house and follows the contractor who goes into the kitchen, checking things, opening draws, and tapping on walls. As he goes round the bottom level he comes to at a stop in the room which will be Chris’s and taps all the way along the wall and makes a sound.

“What is it?” Eddie asks he dreads the answer.

“Well this wall is down as load bearing which means it should be solid but, if you listen.” He explains and starts knocking in different places “Some of its hollow.” He finishes.

“What does that mean?” Athena asks.

“Well, I would need get my team in and rip down the plaster board to see, they may have put a metal beam in all the way across which is fine but if they haven’t we would need to either rebuild the wall or put in the metal beam and that’s minimum at least two months to sort.” the contractor says and Eddie can feel his anger, nothing ever goes right.

“Ok, can you check the rest of the house we will catch up?” Athena says.

The contractor disappears and can be heard going up the stairs tapping as he does.

“Eddie look at me, I know that look… We would not have known as it’s not something either of us would consider, especially when the house is in this area. Let us see what else is wrong and I’ll be having words with Jenny.” She explains and Eddie calms down.

“That is fine, but I guess we should look for an apartment to stay… Can’t put this all on Buck, it wouldn’t be fair.” Eddie explains.

“I will do that later, but first let’s see what else is wrong and then get you to your medical and then we have that meeting.” She says.

Eddie nods and they go upstairs looking for the contractor and they find him in one of the bedrooms. They follow him round nothing more could be found wrong which was a blessing as that would have added more time on to it. They sit down and go through what kind of style Eddie wants in the kitchen and living room, and then on to the bedrooms explaining what Chris wanted as that was his main priority. He did not really mind everywhere else as long as Chris got what he wanted. After making all the decisions, they head out and say their goodbyes, and jump in Athena’s car. They then quickly stop off at the local sports shop where Eddie grabbed some new clothes and then they drove to the training ground for his medical. He was nervous. He hated having to pass these tests just to play a game.

They get out and are greeted by a man in a similar training gear smiling. He looked to be Asian and was a bit smaller than Eddie. His face looked like he was a nice guy though.

“Hey Chim, didn’t expect see you here…” Athena says as she greets him “This is Eddie your new defender, Eddie this is Howard Han.” Athena says.

“Call me Chim, or if the boss is round its coach Han.” Chim says as he shakes Eddies hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Eddie says.

“Well, I came to meet you and to take you to the supply room, to get you some training gear as you will need it and also I’m sitting in with Hen to see how good you are.” him explains.

“Cool, thanks. So… No pressure then?” Eddie says.

They follow Chim into the supply room where Eddie looks for things in his size and takes them, he heads into the changing room and gets changed into them and heads back out. Athena is down the hall and on the phone and looking pissed, Eddie shakes his head and follows Chim to the medical room.

“I have your new victim here.” Chim jokes as he enters.

“Ha ha very funny, I don’t need you scaring the new lad.” Says a black woman wearing a nurse’s coat. She looked nice though. Glasses and all. From what he was hearing from his teammates he thought that she would look more, well like her facial complexion looks like she was always grumpy and is ready to throw a punch. But no. She looked like a harmless nurse.

“Hi, I’m Henrietta but you can call me Hen.” She explains.

“I’m Eddie it’s nice to meet you.” Eddie says.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite unless you give me reason to.” She jokes.

“I won’t and I promise I won’t puke on you either.” Eddie says smirking which sets Hen off laughing.

“I like you… Guess you met Buck?” She says as she takes a seat, “Sit for me, I’ll take some blood pressure and eye coordination while you sit.” She explains.

“Yeah well I’m actually staying with him, and my son will be too until our house is ready for us after all the changes.” Eddie says as he takes a seat.

“Oh, that boy and his big heart… So why you need your house changing?” Hen asks as she wraps the blood pressure strap round his arm

“Oh, my son has CP so obviously he needs extra things.” He explains as Hen starts the blood pressure machine.

“Ah, makes sense, well if you need any help just ask. We are here to support, not just you but family too.” Hen says Eddie looks at her and smiles.

“Athena is going to help get a carer for him so when I’m here I don’t have to worry about him, I just need find him a decent school where they can handle CP.” Eddie explains.

“Well the school where my son goes might be perfect, I’m going to see if my wife can find out.” Hen explains.

“That would be great, how old is your son? If you don’t mind me asking.” Eddie questions.

“He is six.” Hen replies as she pulls off the strap.

“Same as Chris, would be good if I could get him in the school maybe set a playdate up. I know the move is going be hard on him.” Eddie says.

“Sure. Right let’s take some measurements.” Hen says smirking and holding a tape measure up.

Hen goes through all the medical stuff making notes and chatting to Eddie along the way having a laugh which makes Eddie feel at ease after all the tests were done Athena appears at the door.

“Hey girl, how you been?” Athena says walking to Hen.

“I’m good, you brought us a good one here.” Hen says smiling.

“Only the best for you lot.” Athena chuckles.

“Is it ok if I borrow him for about an hour? We need to meet with the manager and then he is all yours for the physical tests.” Athena asks.

“Yeah that’s fine, just make sure you eat before you come back down to us and we will meet you in the gym.” Hen says.

“Ok will do.” Eddie says smiling.

“Good, let’s go.” Athena says.

“Don’t I need to change?” Eddie questions he was always brought up to look presentable when having meetings.

“Look, they know you are having a medical so they won’t question it, also you will be doing your photo shoot for joining the club straight after the meeting.” Athena says.

“What today, ugh… I wanted to have an easy day but at least it will be over and done with.” Eddie says.

“Well, let’s see what you say after Hen is done with you later.” Athena chuckles.

They walk through the stadium and towards the manager’s office. As they approach Eddie starts to get nervous, had he done something wrong? Was he to be let go just after signing? They eventually get to the door and Athena knocks and there is a sound to enter as they enter Eddie spots the manager and a man and a woman all dressed in suits and ties now the panic really sets in.

“Take a seat please.” Lampard says.

“Thanks for asking us in.” Athena says as they take their seats.

“Have I done something wrong?” Is all Eddie can say.

“No, nothing like that. These people are from HR and we just wanted ask you something that has come to our attention.” Lampard says.

“Oh right, ok…” Eddie says.

“Edmundo, when you signed your contract, you didn’t specify that you had a son who needed medical help.” The lady explains, All Eddie can think is how do they know? Is this going cost him his job here? This is why he didn’t want to tell anyone and take care of it himself like he always had done.

“It’s Eddie please, and yeah my son has CP and has high medical bills. Which is why I coming here as the extra money will help…” Eddie explains sweating bullets.

“Did your old club not offer or give any support to help you?” The other man asks.

“No, they saw it as extra expenditure that they didn’t need pay out for as I earned enough to cover it myself…” Eddie explains his anxiety is really going now.

“That, there is policy, but you should have explained the situation to us when you came over to do the contract signing.” The lady starts explaining and Eddie knows where this is going they want to terminate his contract.

“I didn’t say anything as I didn’t want to make things harder or jeopardise my contract. I know you think I’ll be focused on my son, but I need this fresh start I can’t afford to lose it now.” Eddie starts rambling and Athena places her hand on his.

“You’re not losing anything Eddie. I promise we still want you to play here, we only ask as we could have written in the contract that we will give you support towards medical bills and helping you get the right things that are needed so you don’t have that extra pressure on you.” Lampard explains.

“What really? Oh, thank you so much it means the world!” Eddie feels like he is going to burst.

“We just need you to sign these new contact forms which state you will get the extra support from the club.” The lady explains as she hands the forms over to which Athena grabs and starts reading and Eddie just chuckles.

“How did you know though? I can’t see my old club telling you this information and it’s not public knowledge…” Eddie quizzes.

“Well, I can’t say how we found out just be glad we did.” Lampard says and quickly looks at Athena and back to Eddie.

“Was it you Athena?” Eddie turns and asks.

“Not me my boy, I’m here to support and get you to sign this great deal.” She says smiling, Eddie sits there and thinks it over. The only other person that knew about Chris and is at the club is Buck, Eddie sits there thinking back to all the questions Buck asked about his old club. He must have explained it to his new one. He did not know whether he wanted to punch or hug him he will decide later. He is thrown from his deep thoughts by Athena handing him a pen.

“Sign.” She says smiling.

Eddie nods and starts to sign the paperwork. Once done he thanks everyone and follows Athena and Lampard who take him to pitch side and he notices all the cameras and backdrop, and realises he is doing his welcome shoot. Still, his head was still swimming around with everything that just happened. He kept playing the questions Buck had asked and how he got Eddie to say stuff when Eddie tried to keep it back, but it wouldn’t be Buck… Surely he needed to know it would drive him mad, he ended up going through the motions without realising he had done it. It’s not till he sat at the table in the canteen with food on his plate and he looks at Athena.

“Buck…” Is all he can manage

“What about him?” Athena chuckled then she had seemed to realize that Eddie figured it out already, “So… You figured it out yet?”

“It was him wasn’t it?” Eddie asks, and see’s Athena look around. After doing so she looks back at Eddie sternly.

“Between me and you? Oh, and do not worry, I will deny it if anyone else asks. But yes, it was him.” Athena says and continues, “He was so concerned about your son, and the fact that your old club wouldn’t help you? Well, the boy, he could not stand by. Hell, if I had found out Eddie I would have done it myself. A club is meant to help not just the player but family too, so go easy on him… He has been a good teammate.”

“I will, it’s just I didn’t expect anyone have my back… You know after the last club I expected to have to fight on my own.” Eddie says as he takes a bite of food.

“Well not anymore, now eat up. Last thing I need is Hen chasing me down the halls for not letting you get food before your physical.” Athena laughs and sips on her drink.

They continue to eat then after they were done eating they sit and let the food rest as they talk about potential carers, and when they can arrange for them to arrive to have meetings with both him and Chris as Eddie wants Chris to be happy with them too. After they had let the food settle they head to meet Hen and Chim at the gym as they arrive they see what Hen all set up.

“Are you ready?” Hen asks.

“I suppose. I’m as ready as can be and I have eaten.” Eddie says.

“Yeah that’s good, now let’s get you started.” Chim says.

“I will be in the offices sorting out the stuff and we can talk after, ok?” She explains.

Hen and Chim instruct Eddie on which machines they want him on and run him through his paces’, making each test slightly harder and longer than the last one. When he did each one they were marking him and taking readings to make sure everything was ok. After several hours he was finally done and sat in the rejuvenation tub where he could feel his aching muscles relaxing. After an hour Eddie heads to the showers and cleans himself and changes before heading to meet Athena.

“Hey, you all done?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’m beat. I think it’s time head back and relax.” Eddie chuckles.

“Ok, let us get you back. Oh, the gaffer wants you in tomorrow to go through some drills at nine am.” Athena says.

They head towards the car park and hop in and drive towards Buck’s.

“I’ve sorted some interviews with carers, they will be coming over next week when Chris here.” Athena explains

“Cool, thank you that will take the stress off. Just need to sort the school, but Hen mentioned about her wife helping.” Eddie explains.

“Well, if Karen is on it you will be fine.” Athena Chuckles.

They finally arrive at Buck’s and Eddie gets out and grabs his bags.

“Thanks for today.” He says.

“Any time, I’ll see you soon.” She replies and drives off.

He slowly makes his way towards the house his legs aching, but it was worth it. He can relax and enjoy his evening. He opens the door and closes it as he turns he see’s Buck and Maddie standing there.

“Hey, you look like you have had a tough day.” Buck says.

“Yeah, you were right Hen is evil.” Eddie laughs.

“How was the house contractor?” Maddie questions.

“All good, though could be two months until they’re finished as they found structural problems with a wall. So, I asked Athena sort out an apartment, if It was a month I would stay here but I can’t do that to you Buck.” Eddie says as he knows he does not want to be a burden and he has always been told to put his family first and not to rely on others.

“Oh, its fine honestly.” Buck says smiling.

“I know you say it is, but I don’t want to seem like I am taking advantage. Also did you have some work done? I saw men coming and going earlier this morning and I can smell paint.” Eddie says, he didn’t want to push his luck when he had such a good teammate.

“Yeah, well hopefully this might make you want stay, follow me” Buck says, and Eddie sees him signal to follow, so he does.

When they reached the spare bedroom, Buck looked towards Eddie, Maddie close by.

“Close your eyes, move forward.” Buck says.

“Ok…” Eddie says, he is now worried to what Buck has done.

“Open!” Maddie shouts.

Eddies knows his face has lit up when he sees the room, he surveys the room. It is totally different to what it looked like earlier this morning. The walls are painted, and it is all space theme there’s toys and new draws. A little tepee in the corner. It looks amazing and Eddie cannot understand why Buck had all this done.

“So, what’s all this for?” Eddie asked.

“Well, I though Chris was going have a rough time moving here and getting settled. So at least when he is in here, it’s his own space. Don’t worry there is a mattress coming, the bathroom is also installed with bars for him to support himself.” Buck explains.

 _‘He did this for Chris?’_ Eddie thought.

“Buck, you didn’t need do this. He is never going leave the room… Thank you” Eddie says as he turns and pulls Buck into a big hug and he feels Buck hug him back.

Eddie breaks the hug and hugs Maddie too. Eddie heads into the bathroom and smiles as he sees the new handles and then when he steps out he sees the Lego sets on the side and smiles even more. It is perfect! And he cannot believe someone would do this for his son.

“He loves Lego, you will have to help him though, I can’t stand the stuff.” Eddie chuckles remembering the times that he had his palm’s or feet punctured by Legos.

“I can do that.” Buck laughs.

Eddie watches as Buck fishes out his phone and starts messaging, he continues to look at the room. Wondering in amazement of the thoughtfulness of Buck and Maddie for someone they hardly knew.

“Hey, Eddie it’s Mason. He wants to know if you want go play FIFA at Kepa’s.” Buck asks.

“Yeah, I can do an hour, or two. Need to be back for no later than ten so I can call Chris.” Eddie says and sees Buck typing again.

“Well best get ready for the gaming, thanks for today sis.” Buck says hugging his sister.

“Anytime, if you hear anything let me know yeah. I have a meeting at seven am, so I’ll be in bed by nine pm ok?” Maddie says giving him a look.

“Will do.” Buck replies.

“See you later Eddie.” Maddie says hugging him too.

“Yeah, and thanks again.” Eddie says.

Eddie watches as Buck walks his sister to the door and gives her one final hug. As he watches Buck do that he slowly walks down the hall towards Buck still deciding whether to punch or hug him, for been so kind not only to him but to his son. As Buck turns and Eddie smiles at him before pulling him in for a hug.

“What’s this for?” Bucks asks as Eddie breaks the hug.

“For talking to the club about helping Chris. It was not hard to figure out you know. They gave me some story that they found out suspiciously. Plus, the only people who knew about Chris was you and Athena but thank you. They are arranging a carer for him and help towards medical bills. You don’t know how much stress that is off my back, so thank you.” Eddie says.

“Like I said, it’s what teammates are for, let’s get changed and head to Kepa’s so I can kick your ass on FIFA.” Buck chuckles.

They head to their rooms get changed and head down the stairs and jump in Buck jeep and head to Kepa’s. Once there they head in and it is just Kepa and Mason, with Marcos. They spend the first few hours playing FIFA having a few beers, Eddie notices Buck is only drinking water but is still talking, explaining about the free kicks and penalty’s they did yesterday and then they moved on to transfer news. Which Eddie must admit he did not have worry as he just moved clubs but felt for the ones who were worrying it was a horrible time to be a player, not knowing if you are wanted at a club. As it gets to round nine-thirty pm Eddie see’s Buck looking at Marcos who looks engrossed on his phone.

“Hey, you seen the news?” Marcos says.

“No, what it say now? Which one of us they got down to be transferred?” Buck asks.

“It says there’s apparently a secret gay footballer in the premier league was caught out by someone and they made it public…” Marcos says.

“Nah, can’t be right? What newspaper claiming that?” Mason asks.

“It the sun but I checked it also on the BBC now…” Marcos says.

“Any news what team?” Kepa asks.

“No not yet, just says be updated later.” Marcos explains.

“Most likely nothing, or more likely going to be someone desperate for money. So they’re making up fake stories.” Eddie says as he heard stories in American people trying their luck, Eddie was glad he had never acted on his temptations because he had a son to think about.

“Yeah, there was one like this few months ago, and last year…” Mason says.

“Your right Eddie, people are just after some fame time at the expense of footballers.” Buck says.

“Too right…” Kepa jokes

“Well, I best be heading off. My son will be mad if I don’t call, thanks for tonight guys, been a good night we definitely have to do it again.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but we have to see when we can set it up or go do a kick about again. But also arrange to bring your son once he is over.” Kepa says smiling.

“I don’t know about that… He has CP so it would make it hard for him.” Eddie explains his hand reaching for his neck.

“And so? I am sure we can sort something so he can join us on the field” Mason says smiling

“We will have to sort something, lets head off or you will be late. Thanks guys for a good night.” Buck says.

They get in the jeep and Buck starts it up.

“Thanks for that, it was awkward…” Eddie says.

“No need, and as you heard they want to include Chris. I told you we have your back.” Buck says smiling.

On the drive back Eddie notices Buck has gone quiet. So, he tries to talk to him but is greeted by nods and grunts, eventually they get back and Eddie sits on the sofa.

“You want to say hi?” Eddie asks.

“Not tonight mate, going to head up. I’m not feeling to good; I’ll see you in the morning ok?” Buck says

“Ok, let me know if I can get anything.” Eddie says.

“Yeah will do night mate.” Buck says.

“Night.” Eddie replies.

He watches as Buck walks up the stairs, he was about to go after him when the iPad rings. He clicks it and see’s Chris; they spend 30 minutes talking about Chris’s day and how he is looking forward to giving his dad a proper hug. Eventually though Eddie’s calls time is nearly up as he has been up early so he gives his love to Chris and they end the call.

Eddie sits there with his iPad his curiosity peaking at the news earlier. So, loads up the news and reads the headlines and then he moves to the comments, and see’s all the hateful and hurtful things people are saying. He hates when he reads things like that. No one deserves that kind of treatment, when all they are doing is playing a sport they love to. He eventually puts it down, turns off all the lights and checks the doors are closed and heads upstairs. He strips down to his boxers and slides in the covers setting his alarm and putting his phone on charge. Lying in bed his mind drifted to how Buck had suddenly gone silent on him since earlier. But the days training and testing were finally catching up with him as he nods off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think to this, im loving writing more soon to follow
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Afstory1988


	7. Buck pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit, sorry! I knocked, and you didn’t answer so thought you were still asleep!” Eddie says.  
> “Shit, Eddie!” Buck says as he covers up his modesty.  
> “Erm, I’ll go downstairs, I’m ready to go when you are.” Eddie says as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI thank you for the feedback here is the next to chapters, big shout out to Fallenexeed, who has been my soundboard and my ever long rambles about all my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.

Buck spends the night tossing and turning and didn’t get much sleep. When he looks at his clock and it says four am. He knew then that he wouldn’t get any sleep, so he decides the best thing do is head out and go for a run.

‘ _It’s one of the best things about summertime’_ Buck thinks as he sees the daylight starting to appear through the curtains. He grabs some running kit and quietly heads down the stairs grabbing his keys and straps his phone to his arm and puts in the headphones. Slips on his running trainers then he slowly and quietly opened then closes the door making sure the lock it was locked.

He heads down the path and turns his music on and starts running. When he starts, Buck focuses on the music and the views in front of him. All thoughts of the article disappear or at least he tries to push it away. He runs for a while and stops for a break, he looks around seeing the sleepy town starting to wake up and decides he should head back. Buck starts his slow jog back to his house, as he gets close he can hear his ringtone and is scared to answer it. He was being called by someone, the irrational fear of someone finding out. He stops and looks around the field he is currently running through, making sure he is alone before pressing on his headphones to answer the call as its strapped to his arm and covered.

“Hello?” He says being precautious of who was on the other side of the line.

“Evan it's me.” The welcome voice of his sister was there, and his stress falls away.

“Thank god it’s you, have you seen the news?” He asks his sister, still fearful of the media knowing.

“Yes, but did you see the update?” Maddie questions.

“No, I went for a run to try and forget it all. I saw what people were saying and I couldn’t handle it I couldn’t even sleep.” Buck confessed.

“Evan, you shouldn’t be out if you have not slept properly. But the update states it’s a player from the north so you’re fine. Just get home and I’ll pop round later, do you have any plans today?” She asks.

“Not really, I got a meeting with the guy about the restaurant I want to open at 3 pm but that’s it.” Buck says.

“You’re still going through with the restaurant thing?” Maddie questions.

“Yeah, got to have a backup plan in case it all goes wrong with my career. You never know what will happen. Oh, I also have another meeting about a clothing line I want to start.” Buck chuckles.

“Evan, don’t spread yourself to thin. I know you like to keep yourself busy, and I know with what was in the news last night you will want to focus on everything to forget about it. But remember, you have to keep yourself fit and healthy too so you can still play football. Plus, you have a guest and soon to have a second guest, so you will be plenty busy won’t you?” Maddie says.

“Yes, mum.” Buck chuckles “I know you mean well, but if I can get these business’ started now while I’m semi-famous, I can get people coming in and build them up. And know I have a future when I retire from the game, not many other players can say that can they?” Buck says smirking he knew he was right and that Maddie knew he was, but he knew she would never admit it.

“Just get home and sleep.” She says exasperated and Buck held back from chuckling.

“I knew it and will do.” Buck says knowing he was right.

“What did you know?” She asks.

“Nothing, I’ll see you later. I’m going get some sleep, cya later, bring cakes.” Buck says grinning as he hangs up.

He starts his run again this time feeling the weight of the world off his shoulders. The guilt was still there and he felt bad for whoever it was, but he knew he wouldn’t worry about anything for now anyway. As he approached the house he saw that the living room light was on, he knew he hadn’t turned any lights on when he left so he heads down the path and unlocks the door. When he enters he can smell coffee.

‘ _Eddie must be up’_ he thinks to himself. He closes the door, takes off his shoes, earphones, and places them down. As he walks down the hall towards the living room he undid the strap on his arm so he can get his phone and heads into the kitchen where he is greeted by the shirtless back of Eddie. Buck just stares for a minute looking him over and then Eddie turns round.

“Oh, shit you scared me, Buck!” Eddie says, and Buck watches as Eddie pulls his headphones out.

“Payback is a bitch.” Buck jokes, staring quickly at Eddie's abs and casually avoids his glance.

“I guess you couldn’t sleep either. I heard you leave for the run and I couldn’t sleep so eventually after giving up trying, I came down for a coffee to help keep me awake. Would you like one?” Eddie asks.

“No, I’m going to try and get a few hours of sleep. I got meetings booked in at 1 pm and 3 pm, so need be ready for them.” Buck explains

“Hope it’s nothing too serious.” Eddie says smiling.

“No, just some none football-related ventures I want to do. You know, so I have some income when I retire.” Buck says.

“You do like to plan for the future, don’t you? I don’t blame you. Ok, I’ll leave you to it then. I’m going to head into the training ground round 9, the gaffer wants us running some drills earlier than we thought.” Eddie says with a laugh.

“Yeah, I was going to say I thought we had a few weeks in. But looks like he does not need me.” Buck laughs, “Do you need a lift? I noticed you still don’t have a car yet.” Buck questioned.

“I don’t want to be a bother. I can get uber. Plus, I messaged Athena last night about sorting it out so I should have one.” Eddie explains.

“It’s no bother really. Wake me at 8:30 if I’m not down and I’ll take you down to Cobham. To be honest I’ll most likely hit the gym considering I’ll be dropping you off.” Buck says smiling.

“Thanks, man,” Eddie says as he passes Buck placing a hand on Bucks's shoulder and giving it a squeeze then walks down the hall.

Buck smiles and heads into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out the fridge and heads up to the bedroom. He looks at the clock its 5:30 am, he should shower but he can't be bothered and falls on top of his bed. He quickly places his phone on charge and sets his clock to 8:15 giving him time to get a shower before he takes Eddie. He nods off and the next thing he knows he is awoken by his alarm.

“Ughh…” he says loudly.

He rolls off his bed and heads to the shower still feeling groggy. He soon wakes completely when the cold water hits him as he hadn’t turned the dial on the tap to hot. After showering, he gets dried off. He realizes that he forgot to get clothes, sighing he walks through his room without a care in the world.

“Shit, sorry! I knocked, and you didn’t answer so thought you were still asleep!” Eddie says.

“Shit, Eddie!” Buck says as he covers up his modesty.

“Erm, I’ll go downstairs, I’m ready to go when you are.” Eddie says as he leaves.

Buck can feel his face is going red, but nothing he can do now. He heads to his cupboard and gets some gym clothes on along with a bag then places some clothes to get changed into after hitting the gym. He heads down to the hallway and see’s Eddie standing there with a bag of his own all dressed ready to go.

“Sorry about that Buck.” Eddie says looking down.

“Hey, it’s ok. We will see each other like that when we shower after games so it's all good you just did your ninja thing, plus I should have locked the door.” Buck explains.

“Might have helped and yeah we will.” Eddie chuckled.

“Let’s head off.” Buck says smiling.

They leave the house and jumps in the jeep. Buck drives them to the training ground talking about what the gaffer may have in store for Eddie. Once there Eddie follows Buck through the entrance and to the reception for Eddie’s locker key. When the key was in hand, Buck gave a quick tour and explained where everything was and left Eddie to get changed while he headed up the gym. The gym looked over the playing fields and Buck could see some other players already out there, he thinks maybe he should join but decides not to as he wasn’t asked to train today. So instead he jumps on the exercise bike and gets a few miles in. He sits down and starts peddling, enjoying the music the gym was playing and watching the lads outside playing football. He ended up focusing on Eddie, watching him tackle other people stopping them from getting near the goal with finesse. This was the first time he got to see Eddie actually play properly against more than two people, it was good to see him stopping the ball.

“He is a good defender isn’t he?” Lampard says which makes Buck jump.

“Yeah, definitely needed one like him.” Buck replies, “Can I help you with anything? I’m not due out there today am I? Thought I had a few days off?” Buck questions.

“No, but I’m glad to see you’re here. I wanted to check in on you, you know with what was in the news last night.” Lampard says looking around making sure no one else is around.

“Can’t say I slept like a baby, but I’m okay. Especially, after the update.” Buck says smiling.

“Good, and thank you for looking after the new lad. From what I’ve been told he needs the support of good teammates.” Lampard says looking over the field and watches the men playing.

“Yeah, I got the impression his old club didn’t seem to help. I’m glad he is here, he has fit in well with me, mason, Kepa, Marcos, and obviously after today? He will bond with the rest of the team.” Buck says and eyes Eddie as he successfully blocks the ball.

“Yeah heard you were doing some free-kick taking and penalties. I’m glad you’re focusing on football more. Keep it up I’ll see you later.” Lampard says.

“Thanks, gaffer.” Buck says and watches Lampard leave. He returns to peddling and watching the team play in the field.

As he makes his rounds of the gym using different machines and weights, he looks out the window and the guys were still playing outside. Buck then looks at the time and it's getting around 1 PM already. He needs to head down to get showered, changed, and head home so he can prepare for the meetings. Thank God he was doing them at his office in his house and not in some public restaurant or cafe, or else…

He heads down the stairs and into the locker room, he grabs everything he needs and heads to the showers. After showering he was walking through the locker room just as everyone else starts walking in from training. He says his greetings and keeps on walking to his locker to start getting changed.

“Missed you out their Buck.” Mason says going in the locker next to Buck.

“Yeah, but not my training day, unfortunately. Wish I was though, could have showed you up.” Buck chuckles.

“Wouldn’t have been hard if that were so. Not with how the way he moved.” Ross joked from the other side of the lockers clearly mentioning Mason.

“Screw you, not my fault Diaz over there can move quick!” Mason replies.

“Don’t bring me into it!” Eddie shouts. Buck turned to look at him and he was smiling.

“Sounds like he kept you busy?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he didn’t move that quick when we played the other day.” Mason says.

“What did you eat this morning Diaz?” Kepa asks and Buck listens in as he sits pulling socks on.

“Just coffee.” Eddie replies.

“Well, make sure you have some when we play a real game. We have not had a defense like that in ages.” Kepa says.

“Well, with your big hands you should have caught it, not our fault you have a fairy grip.” Someone shouts and Buck cannot see who it was.

“Now, now, we all know the fairies are in the team up north.” Someone else shouts from around the shower area.

Buck cannot see who is saying it, but he doesn’t want to stay. He can feel the anger building in him, so he quickly finishes up getting ready.

“You fancy meeting up later? Want to try a restaurant in town?” Mason asks both Buck and Eddie.

“What time? I got some meetings to attend to later.” Buck questions. 

“Was thinking about 5ish later if you want.” Mason replies.

“Yeah, could do. My second meeting is at 3 pm so I should be done by 4, as long as it goes to plan.” Buck says smiling.

“Hey Eddie, do you need a lift back? I can wait for you if you need.” Buck asks.

“Yeah, give me 10 minutes to get showered and changed. I’ll meet you at the reception.” Eddie replies and disappears into the showers.

“See you later Mase.” Buck says as he grabs his stuff, shoving it in his bag, and heads off.

“Yeah, see ya.” Mason says.

Buck heads to the reception and sits, waiting for Eddie. He can feel the anger coming again. So he opens his phone and tries to keep himself busy, as other players walk past saying their goodbyes but Buck keeps his head down and ignores them. He starts researching clothing materials and what are the best for sustainability; he notes down some key products and material on his notes page on his phone.

He gets into his own world, looking at eco-friendly materials, knowing that’s the kind of line he wants to do. Buck tries to do what he can for the environment, he has solar panels and recycles where he can, he knows he should change his car to a more eco one but he loves it. He ends up looking at growing his own vegetables and what is the easiest to grow, he had been looking at trying the vegan route for a while but found it hard especially when most places at the moment didn’t cater to that lifestyle. But he now has a few websites that could deliver what he couldn’t get hold of, so he made a note in his calendar to start been vegan from July. He was so engulfed in his research he did not see Eddie who coughed to get Buck's attention.

“Oh sorry, was in my own world.” Buck says as he stands up.

“I noticed, anything interesting?” Eddie asks as they head out.

“Just what kind of eco-friendly material I could use for my clothing line, but then I ended up looking at growing my own vegetables and ended up looking at trying to be a vegan.” Buck explains.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to say that.” Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah, I know it is weird but it’s something I really want do.” Buck says feeling a bit mocked for his enthusiasm.

As they get to the jeep Buck opens the boot and they chuck the bags in and climb in, setting off back to his place.

“I did not say it was weird by the way, I was just saying It wasn’t something I expected you to come out with.” Eddie explains

“Oh, sorry, just used to people judging me about what I want to do.” Buck explains.

“I get that. When I said about coming over here, I knew it would be a better life for me - but more importantly Chris. People found it weird, they couldn’t understand why I would leave such a big country to live in a tiny one and in the most compact city of the UK.” Eddie explains.

Buck did not expect Eddie to say anything to him about the move. He knew from his little eavesdrop that people were not happy with what Eddie was doing, but hearing it from him confirmed it.

“Sorry to hear that, but like I said the other day you do what’s best for you and your son.” Buck says as he turns to focus on driving. The drive down a long road they see a McDonalds and Buck pulls in the drive-thru.

“What do you fancy? I got a meeting in like 45 minutes so I need to grab something quick as soon as I get in, I need to get ready.” Buck explains.

“Oh, just a big mac meal with strawberry milkshake please.” Eddie says.

Buck orders what Eddie wants, and he orders the same but changed the milkshake to Chocolate. Once they have paid and collected the food they get back to Bucks. They grabbed their bags, head in, leaving it in the hall, and head to the kitchen, and start eating. And by habit, Buck starts dipping his fries into his milkshake.

“That,” Eddie says pointing at the dipped fries, “is disgusting.” Eddie says laughing.

“Have you tried it?” Buck questions.

“No, but who in their right mind would do that?” Eddie says and Buck notices the way how Eddie smiled. He couldn’t shake the feeling but, his heart skipped a beat.

“Well, unless you have tried it, you can’t judge.” Buck grins as he dips another few fries in the milkshake and eats them.

Eddie shakes his head and they eat their food. Once done Buck looks at the time and its 12:35, he knew he had to go get ready. So he sorted the rubbish and placed them in the bin.

“I’m off to go get changed, if a lady called Janet knocks could you let her in and make her a drink? Hopefully, she will turn once I’m back down.” Buck asks.

“Of course, do you want me to go out till she’s gone? To give you some privacy?” Eddie asks and Buck does not know how to take the question.

“It’s ok, we're going to my office.” Buck explains.

“Oh, she here for the meeting?” Eddie says and rubs his neck, and Buck smiles.

“Yeah, my meeting for my clothing line. Anyway, best get ready to wow her into helping to set it up.” Buck says.

He disappears up the stairs and quickly heads into his walk-in cupboard, grabbing his suit and puts it on. He finds his shoes and puts them on, grabs his tie, does it, and pulls it up. He quickly sprays some aftershave on and heads out his room. When he does, he sees Eddie walking up the stairs with both of their gym bags.

“Ah, forgot that, thanks.” Buck says as he takes his off Eddie.

“Yeah, and Janet is in the kitchen.” Eddie explains.

“Ah, cool thanks.” Buck says as he turns and tosses his bag in the room.

“Come here.” Eddie says and pulls Buck close, he tries to move back. But he was confused.

“Who taught you to do a tie? It’s a mess.” Eddie laughs, Buck lets a sigh out.

“Erm YouTube, my dad wasn’t any help.” Buck says sheepishly.

“Well, there you go and after the meetings, I’ll show you how to do it, ok?” Eddie says as he pats Buck on the shoulder and heads to his room.

Buck shakes his head and tries to focus on the meetings at hand. He heads down and greets Janet, they then head to his office and spend over an hour discussing the different options of clothing and what style Buck wants to do; that he wants it all eco-friendly. Janet explains she is excited about this as this would set them apart from other companies at the moment. In the end, the deal is done and Buck can start getting the website set up and online shop started now. He has Janet on board who will start getting some sample clothing made so Buck can see them before they get bulk orders made. He says his goodbyes, escorting her out and she leaves. He heads back in his office and quickly tidies everything. He knew his next meeting wouldn’t be far off, so he heads to the kitchen to make a drink.

“How’d it went?” Eddie asks.

“Went well! I’ve got the deal, just got to wait on samples but I can start getting the online shop made ready.” Buck says smiling.

“Good to hear, you want a coffee? Guessing you could do with the caffeine, considering you have another meeting in like over a half-hour.” Eddie says.

“Yeah please, this next one will be difficult, I think,” Buck says expecting Eddie to just nod as everyone else does, no one seemed to be interested in what he wanted to do.

“What makes it difficult? I know there are loads of restaurants out there, so making it work would be hard. But what do you have planned?” Eddie asks.

Buck is taken back no one normally engages him. So he is left speechless for a minute until coffee is placed in front of him.

“I want to do a two-part restaurant, bear with me, it’s hard to explain. Basically, there would be two kitchens one that focuses on Vegan gluten-free, and another would be special dietary needs. Where the other kitchen would deal with the normal meals, that way no cross-contamination. We would also offer takeouts and deliveries too. It sounds weird but I know not many places offer Vegan or gluten-free meals.” Buck explains and knows he rambled.

“That sounds cool, and with the research, I’m guessing you done you know it will work.” Eddie says with a smile.

Buck smiles back and takes a sip from his brew. They hear someone knocking at the door and he goes to see if his next meeting is here. He welcomes him in and shows him into the kitchen, explains who Eddie is, and offers the guy a drink whilst Eddie disappears. Buck takes the guy into his office and after two full hours of negotiating and trying to get his ideas out. The guy agrees and they set a date to go view ideal venues to rent out, and for Buck to go get some mock-up designs of how he wants it to look. The guy leaves and as he closes the door Buck turns and fist bumps the sky.

“Went well then?” Eddie chuckles as he walks down the stairs, Buck notices he is dressed in jeans and a shirt.

“Yeah, good day! Got what I wanted, where you off to? Anywhere fun?” Buck asks.

“We are meant to be meeting Mason, remember?” Eddie says.

“Shit, yeah let me go get changed and we can head off.” Buck explains.

“No rush, the uber won’t be here for another twenty minutes!” Eddie shouts.

Buck stops and turns around.

“I don’t mind driving; I won’t be drinking anyway.” Buck says.

“Nah, you don’t need to drink, but no need to have the stress of driving either. Just go get changed.” Eddie says.

Buck turns and heads in the room he takes his suit off and changes into a smart but casual shirt, jeans, and some comfy trainers. He heads down and grabs his wallet and keys.

“Uber is here.” Eddie says, and they leave.

Whilst in the car they talk about where they are going and how good it should be.

“Nice way spend a Friday.” Buck chuckles.

“Yeah, won’t be able to get many of them when Chris arrives Monday.” Eddie says.

“Whoa, he is here Monday?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, my sister is flying over with him, and then she’ll flying back.” Eddie explains.

“Oh, right that’s good. What about your stuff from your old place?” Buck asks.

“Well, going to get it shipped. No rush because I wouldn’t have anywhere to put them anyway.” Eddie chuckles.

“Very true.” Buck laughs.

They arrive at the restaurant and meet up with the other teammates and they spend the next few hours enjoying the food and atmosphere. Buck enjoys having a night out even though girls are trying to get him to go with them but he politely ignores declines them. He knows better, plus he clocked the paparazzi outside waiting to make a meal out of it. Eventually, ten pm hits, and some of the team start leaving and Buck decides to order an Uber and explains to Eddie he’s heading off but he is fine to stay if he wants. Still, Eddie says he will leave too as pretty much no one left. They say they’re goodbye to who is left and are in the car. On the way back Buck watches the world pass by. When they get back to the house they get in, and Eddie is tipsy. Buck laughs as he watches him try walking down the hall in a straight line, Eddie falls on to the sofa and Buck goes to the kitchen and gets two glasses of water passing one to Eddie.

“Drink up.” Buck laughs.

“Thanks, was a good night.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, and you got to meet the rest of the team you hadn’t met yet. Anyway, I’m heading bed as It been a long day.” Buck explains.

“What you got planned for the weekend? I know we're both off.” Eddie questions.

“Not thinking about it, to be honest. I know some of the lads want a kick about Sunday but tomorrow? Not much.” Buck replies.

“Was thinking I would go venture into the center of London. And I was wondering if you could join to show me the sites? So I then can take Chris and I won’t be totally lost.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, can do.” Buck says.

“Cool, night then.” Eddie says.

“Night.” Buck says.

He heads up to his room and changes into some sleeping gear and quickly jogs back down to refill his glass and notices Eddie has disappeared, he turns the lights off and heads back up, as he places the glass down and sits on the bed he hears a crash and bang he runs down the stairs and flicks the light on and sees Eddie rubbing his foot

“What you do?” Buck says trying not to laugh.

“Well, someone turned the light off and I only know where that light switch was but then walked into the stool,” Eddie said.

“Sorry, I thought you had gone bed. I couldn’t see you down here where were you?” Buck questioned.

“I was in the garden.” Eddie explains.

“Doing what exactly at this hour? “Buck questions.

“Just, wanted some fresh air that’s all.” Eddie says.

“Well, grab some ice and put it on the foot. The last thing I need is to be blamed by the gaffer that you got a bad foot and can’t do anything. I’m heading back up try to avoid falling over anything else.” Buck laughs as he heads back up.

“I hope you trip!” Eddie shouts up.

Buck laughs and heads back into his room and falls asleep.

The next day Buck takes Eddie round the town, showing him all the best places he thinks Chris would want see and some he might have not thought about. They spend the whole day there, Eddie laughs at Buck who gets harassed by fans who recognized him but then Buck explained who Eddie was and laughed when Eddie too started getting pestered. They visit some bars and have some food and Buck explains the tube system and laughs at the lost look on Eddie’s face. They head back picking up Eddie’s car on the way back. They enjoy a quiet night in just watching some films with Kepa and Mason, eating pizza, and discussing where they think the team will end up next season.

On Sunday, they spend a few hours playing with the lads. Mainly just kicking the ball between each other and then doing piggy in the middle with the ball. Then Buck cooks a Sunday roast with all the trimmings and Maddie comes round to chat and catch up. They finally go to bed early as Chris’ plane lands early on Monday. Buck had offered to take Eddie so he could sit with Chris and not have to focus on driving. Buck settles onto his bed and nods off but is awoken to a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: ‘Hope the news headline scared you, you’re a disgusting man!’_

Buck is taken back and shocked he didn’t know what to do. So he just closed his phone and tried to ignore it. He knew he had to get up early and couldn’t focus on that. He would talk to Athena tomorrow, he closes his eyes and nods off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @afstory1988 
> 
> please leave comments when you read its nice to know what you think 
> 
> Again  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.


	8. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m off to go get changed, if a lady called Janet knocks could you let her in and make her a drink? Hopefully, she will turn once I’m back down.” Buck asks, Eddie wonders why Buck didn’t say anything earlier about having a lady around, and then it clicks that maybe it’s a private thing.  
> “Of course, do you want me to go out till she’s gone? To give you some privacy?” Eddie asks.  
> “It’s ok, we're going to my office.” Buck explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so again big thanks to Fallenexeed
> 
> Please comments love seeing what you think
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.

Eddie wakes to the sound of shuffling going down the stairs. He looks over at his clock and its four am. He sits up in his bed and can feel he isn’t going back sleep anytime soon, so he gets up and walks towards the landing and looks down and see Buck just going through the door.

 _‘Guess he couldn’t sleep.’_ he thinks to himself.

He heads back to the bedroom and lays back down and tries to go to sleep. He knows he has to be up for training later so the last thing he wants is to be tired. He tosses and turns in the bed, struggling to get to sleep. He looks at his clock it's 4:45 am, so he decides to get up. He picks his phone up and fetches his headphones out and puts them in, slips some shorts on, and heads down the stairs listening to music. He heads into the garden taking in the fresh air and takes a seat on the chair in the garden. As he sits there he scrolls through his phone looking at pictures his sister sent of Chris and smiles. Eddie turns back to the news page and sees the update that the said gay player was from the north.

 _‘Wonder who it is, I feel sorry for them.’_ he thinks to himself.

He sees its getting close to 5:20 am so decides he needs a coffee to help keep him awake. So he heads back into the kitchen and starts the kettle. Eventually, he got distracted by cleaning a cup and he pours the water and turns to the fridge to get the milk. But was then greeted by Buck smiling at him.

“Oh, shit you scared me, Buck!” Eddie says as he pulls his headphones out, he can feel his heart beating fast from the scare.

“Payback is a bitch.” Buck jokes and Eddie smiles as he pours the kettle.

“I guess you couldn’t sleep either, I heard you leave for the run and I couldn’t sleep so eventually after giving up trying I came down for a coffee to help keep me awake. Would you like one?” Eddie asks.

“No, I’m going to try and get a few hours of sleep. I got meetings booked in at 1 pm and 3 pm, so need be ready for them.” Buck explains

“Hope it’s nothing too serious.” Eddie says smiling.

“No, just some none football-related ventures I want to do. You know, so I have some income when I retire.” Buck says and Eddie is taken back at how much Buck does think of the future and wonders why.

“You do like to plan for the future, don’t you? I don’t blame you. Ok, I’ll leave you to it then. I’m going to head into the training ground round 9, the gaffer wants us running some drills earlier than we thought.” Eddie says with a laugh.

“Yeah, I was going to say I thought we had a few weeks in. But looks like he does not need me.” Buck laughs, “Do you need a lift? I noticed you still don’t have a car yet.” Buck questioned.

“I don’t want to be a bother. I can get uber. Plus, I messaged Athena last night about sorting it out so I should have one.” Eddie explains.

“It’s no bother really. Wake me at 8:30 if I’m not down and I’ll take you down to Cobham. To be honest I’ll most likely hit the gym considering I’ll be dropping you off.” Buck says smiling.

“Thanks, man,” Eddie says as he passes Buck placing a hand on Buck's shoulder and giving it a squeeze then walks down the hall.

He heads into the front room and picks up his iPad, puts his headphones in so he doesn’t wake Buck, starts a film on it, and watches it till he nods off. He eventually wakes up and realizes it's just gone 8 am. So he gets up and heads to his bedroom, gets his kit bag and a change of clothes, and puts them in. He also takes his training kit into the bathroom and quickly showers as he dries off and makes sure he is ready in his kit. He quickly looks at his phone see’s it 8:30 am, so walks down to Buck’s room to see if he is up, he knocks and no answer.

 _‘Must still be asleep’_ he laughs to himself as he walks into the room.

He is greeted by the naked sight of Buck, he could see every bit of him his smooth toned chest with tattoos, his low hanging cock, and his long legs Eddie had to fight licking his lips.

“Shit, sorry! I knocked, and you didn’t answer so thought you were still asleep!” Eddie says quickly.

“Shit, Eddie!” Buck says, and he watches as Buck covers himself.

“Erm, I’ll go downstairs, I’m ready to go when you are.” Eddie says and turns to get out.

As he walks out he quickly grabs his kit bag and heads down the stairs. He slips his trainers on and just leans against the wall. Eddie couldn’t shake the feelings he felt when he saw Buck, he knew he shouldn’t feel this way but something about Buck kept them coming. Like something about the way he talks to him, the way how he flexes those muscles that just kept him locked on. Eddie sighed at himself, he didn’t know what all these feelings were so quickly got his phone out and distracted himself with some videos of Chris. He hears Buck coming down and feels that this could be awkward, he looks at him as he walks towards him in the hall.

“Sorry about that Buck.” Eddie says looking down not wanting to look at Buck.

“Hey, it’s ok. We will see each other like that when we shower after games so it’s all good you just did your ninja thing, plus I should have locked the door.” Buck explains.

“Might have helped, and yeah we will.” Eddie chuckled.

“Let’s head off.” Buck says smiling.

They leave and jump in the jeep and Buck drives them to the training ground talking about what the gaffer may have in store for Eddie which made Eddie feel at ease. Once there they parked up, Eddie follows Buck through the entrance and to the reception to get Eddie a locker key. At least he would have somewhere safe to place his stuff. Once the key is in Eddie's hand, he follows Buck as he gives a quick tour and explained where everything was and left Eddie to get changed in the locker room. Eddie entered there were players already in there, all of a sudden his nerves started as he walked in and looked at his locker key to see where he would be. He looks up and see’s Mason and Kepa talking they turn and wave him over.

“Hey, you’re training today then?” Mason asks.

“Yeah I am, just need to find my locker so I can get ready.” Eddie explains.

“What number? Let me look.” Kepa says and Eddie shows him the key.

“Ah, that would be this one here next to me.” Kepa explains.

“Cool, at least I know you two, which helps.” Eddie says as he opens the locker.

“Yeah, but by the time we are out there, and you’ve played for a bit it will be all good. Coach Han will introduce you to everyone else later.” Mason explains.

“No Gaffer?” Eddie questions as he strips his training jacket and trousers off, so he was in shorts and shirt.

“He will be down later no doubt, but he will be watching so, no slacking.” Kepa jokes and Eddie slips his football boots on.

“Right lads, form up!” Coach Han shouts.

Everyone wanders over to where he is stood, and Eddie can see some of the other players looking at him but he stands next to Mason and Kepa which helps his nerves.

“We have a new player with us today, Edmundo Diaz. He is going be playing Central defender so make him feel welcomed, right let’s head out and get started.” Coach Han explains.

They all start walking out and players start introducing themselves to Eddie and he explains to call him Eddie. They were all nice which made Eddie feel a lot better. As they got out onto the field Eddie noticed there were some players already out there, they were split into teams and set to warming up running up and down the pitch and other activities to get them warmed up. They move on to ball passing and player in the middle. They move on to a match and Eddie was enjoying showing his skills tackling, making sure the goal is kept clear, he pressed others who got the ball, and his side congratulated him each time he was loving it. Eventually, it was time for them to head back into the locker room and shower, as they wandered through the lockers Eddie was mid-conversation with some of the team as he clocked a shirtless and wet Buck walking through the lockers in wearing nothing but a towel. He turned to keep talking to the players to distract him, he sits at his locker and starts taking his boots off listening to the conversations going on around him.

“Missed you out their Buck.” Mason says.

“Yeah, but not my training day, unfortunately. Wish I was though could have shown you up.” Buck chuckles.

“Wouldn’t have been hard if that were so. Not with the way he moved.” Eddie hears Ross joke from the other side of the lockers.

“Screw you, not my fault Diaz over there can move quick!” Mason replies looking at Eddie.

“Don’t bring me into it.” Eddie shouts.

“Sounds like he kept you busy?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, he didn’t move that quick when we played the other day.” Mason says.

“What did you eat this morning Diaz?” Kepa asks.

“Just coffee.” Eddie replies.

“Well, make sure you have some when we play a real game, we have not had a defense like that in ages.” Kepa says.

“Well, with your big hands you should have caught it, not our fault you have a fairy grip.” Someone shouts and Eddie can’t see who said it.

“Now, now, we all know the fairies are in the team up north.” Someone else shouts from around the shower area.

Eddie can’t see who is saying it but he finds it rude they talk like that about other people. They’re meant to be a team, he knows it is just banter but it shouldn’t be allowed.

“You fancy meeting up later? Want to try a restaurant in town?” Mason asks both Eddie and Buck.

“What time? I got some meetings to attend to later.” Buck questions.

“Was thinking about 5ish later if you want.” Mason replies.

“Yeah, could do. My second meeting is at 3 pm so I should be done by 4, as long as it goes to plan.” Buck says smiling.

“Hey Eddie, do you need a lift back? I can wait for you if you need.” Buck asks and Eddie picks up his stuff and stops to answer.

“Yeah, give me 10 minutes get showered and changed. I’ll meet you at the reception.” Eddie replies and walks into the showers.

As Eddie showers, he hears players going on about the news last night, and saying stuff about it. Eddie tunes it out and quickly finishes showering. He goes back to his locker and starts getting changed slowly finishing up.

“So, you coming later? You never gave me an answer.” Mason asks.

“Yeah can do, might not be able to stay late, though.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I understand you got get back.” Mason says.

“Oh, another one who's on a tight leash.” Ross chuckles as he walks past.

“No, I have a son that I need to speak to. He is still in the states actually.” Eddie says back in a harsh tone.

“Oh sorry, didn’t know mate.” Ross says raising his hands in surrender.

“That’s why we say think before you speak Ross.” Kepa laughs.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. Sorry again.” Ross says and disappears.

“Ignore what he said, most of us do.” Christian says as he goes into his locker.

“Yeah, I will do, heard worse at my old club so it’s cool.” Eddie jokes.

“Texas right?” Christian asks.

“Yeah, you from the states too? I sort of hear the accent?” Eddie questions.

“Yeah, I was born in Hershey, Pennsylvania but moved to Germany to play in the Bundaslegue in 2015. So I was there for a few years before coming here.” Christian explains.

“Cool, be nice to have another American to speak to.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, but there is also Buck. He’s from the same town as me did you not know that? We used to meet up for holidays, it’s hard to do our holidays on your own over here.” Christian chuckles.

“Yeah, be good to meet up and why didn’t he say anything?” Eddie says and wonders why Buck hadn’t mentioned it, to be honest, Eddie didn’t hear an American accent on Buck. He decided he would ask later.

They finish up getting changed and everyone starts to leave, and Eddie grabs his bag and heads out he sees Buck sat there in his own world so he approaches and coughs, so he doesn’t scare him.

“Oh sorry, was in my own world.” Buck says as he stands up.

“I noticed, anything interesting?” Eddie asks as they head out.

“Just what kind of eco-friendly material I could use for my clothing line but then I ended up looking at growing my own vegetables and ended up looking at trying to be a vegan.” Buck explains.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to say that.” Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah, I know it is weird but it’s something I really want to do.” Buck says, Eddie felt bad. Did Buck think he was taking the mick?

As they get to the jeep Buck opens the boot and they chuck the bags in and climb in, setting off back to his and Eddie can feel the tension between them, so he needs to explain himself.

“I did not say it was weird by the way, I was just saying It wasn’t something I expected you to come out with.” Eddie explains

“Oh, sorry, just used to people judging me about what I want to do.” Buck explains.

“I get that. When I said about coming over here, I knew it would be a better life for me - but more importantly Chris. People found it weird, they couldn’t understand why I would leave such a big country to live in a tiny one and in the most compact city of the UK.” Eddie explains.

Eddie could not believe how easy it was to open to Buck. He did not know why he does but he enjoys being able to sound off to someone and not be judged for what he says.

“Sorry to hear that, but like I said the other day you do what’s best for you and your son.” Buck says. Eddie looks out the window and notices they are pulling in to a McDonalds and pull up at the drive-thru.

“What do you fancy? I got a meeting in like 45 minutes so I need to grab something quick as soon as I get in, I need to get ready.” Buck explains.

“Oh, just a big mac meal with strawberry milkshake please.” Eddie says.

Buck orders what Eddie wants, and he orders the same but changed the milkshake to Chocolate. Once they have paid and collected the food they get back to Bucks. They grabbed their bags, head in, leaving it in the hall, and head to the kitchen, and start eating. Buck starts dipping his fries into his milkshake.

“That,” Eddie says pointing at the dipped fries, “is disgusting.” Eddie says laughing.

“Have you tried it?” Buck questions.

“No, but who in the right mind would do that” Eddie says knowing Buck had him.

“Well, unless you have tried it, you can’t judge.” Buck grins and Eddie watches as Buck dips another few fries in the milkshake and eats them.

Eddie shakes his head and they eat their food. Once they are done Eddie, notices Buck check the time before grabbing their rubbish and getting rid of it.

“I’m off to go get changed, if a lady called Janet knocks could you let her in and make her a drink? Hopefully, she will turn once I’m back down.” Buck asks, Eddie wonders why Buck didn’t say anything earlier about having a lady around, and then it clicks that maybe it’s a private thing.

“Of course, do you want me to go out till she’s gone? To give you some privacy?” Eddie asks.

“It’s ok, we're going to my office.” Buck explains.

“Oh, she here for the meeting?” Eddie says and rubs his neck realizing he got it totally wrong.

“Yeah, my meeting for my clothing line. Anyway best get ready to wow her into helping to set it up.” Buck says.

 _‘Estúpido’_ Eddie thinks to himself.

He listens as Buck wanders up the stairs and Eddie puts his head in his hands at the thought of how much of an idiot he must have looked. After a minute he looks up and see’s there’s some mess on the side of the living area so starts cleaning it up. Cleaning the dishes in the sink and filling the kettle with water, ready just in case the lady is early. As he finishes up moving stuff around there is a knock at the door, Eddie wanders to it he opens the door to a smart-looking woman.

“Evan, nice to finally meet you.” She says.

“Oh no, I’m not Buck. I mean Evan. I’m Eddie one of his teammates.” He explains.

“Oh! Sorry, didn’t expect anyone else my bad, I’m Janet.” She says holding her hand out to shake and Eddie shakes.

“Yeah, it’s ok. I’m stopping here until my house is ready, but come in he explained you were coming, would you like a drink?” he asks.

“Yeah, coffee will be fine, thank you.” She says and Eddie leads her to the kitchen, making her a coffee.

“I will go see where he is, won’t be a minute.” He says smiling.

He starts walking to the stairs and notices their gym bags and picks them up then starts up the stairs with them where he sees Buck, all dressed up looking nice.

“Ah, forgot that, thanks.” Buck says as he takes his off Eddie.

“Yeah, and Janet is in the kitchen.” Eddie explains.

“Ah cool thanks,” Buck says as he turns and tosses his bag in the room through the open door, Eddie notices that Bucks tie is not done properly.

“Come here.” Eddie says and pulls Buck close.

“Who taught you to do a tie? It’s a mess.” Eddie laughs as he starts sorting it out.

“Erm YouTube, my dad wasn’t any help.” Buck says sheepishly. Eddie wanted to ask more but he knew Buck had a meeting so did not want to keep him.

“Well, there you go and after the meetings, I’ll show you how to do it, ok?” Eddie says as he pats Buck on the shoulder and heads to his room.

He put his bag on the side and took out his dirty kit and gathered other dirty clothes then placed them by the door. He then went and cleaned the bathroom area and eventually sat back down on his bed checking his phone. He had a few messages off his sister, mainly more photos and one to say that his stuff was all packed up from his old house so he would need to send the new address to get it shipped over. His next one was about a box of clothes, his sister had sent him in the mail which would be turning up next week. He shook his head, he knew he should have asked his sister to bring them with her and Chris. Instead of hoping the post office would get it to him quicker. The last message was from Athena saying she would have his car sorted soon.

He gets up off the bed and grabs the dirty pile of clothes, heads down, then places them in the washing machine. He turns to make himself a brew and as he drinks, he looks out the kitchen window into the garden and enjoys the view and hears Buck approach.

“How’d it went?” Eddie asks.

“Went well! I’ve got the deal, just got to wait on samples but I can start getting the online shop made ready.” Buck says smiling.

“Good to hear, you want a coffee? Guessing you could do with the caffeine, considering you have another meeting in like over a half-hour.” Eddie says.

“Yeah please, this next one will be difficult, I think.” Buck says Eddie was intrigued as to why it would be so.

“What makes it difficult? I know there are loads of restaurants out there, so making it work would be hard. But what do you have planned?” Eddie asks finishing the coffee for Buck.

Eddie can see Buck deep in thought so places him his coffee in front of him.

“I want to do a two-part restaurant, bear with me, it’s hard to explain. Basically, there would be two kitchens one that focuses on Vegan gluten-free, and another would be special dietary needs. Where the other kitchen would deal with the normal meals, that way no cross-contamination. We would also offer takeouts and deliveries too. It sounds weird but I know not many places offer Vegan or gluten-free meals.” Buck explains and Eddie laughed. He had noticed when Buck got started he went full speed and didn’t slow down much.

“That sounds cool, and with the research, I’m guessing you done you know it will work.” Eddie says with a smile.

He sees Buck smile back and takes a sip from his brew. They hear someone knocking on the door and Buck heads off to go answer it and presumes his next meeting is there. Buck walks into the kitchen and explains who Eddie is and offers the guy a drink whilst Eddie disappears into the living room and starts playing on the iPad. After a while, he hears Buck walk past with the client and watches as Buck closes the door and fist bumps the sky.

“Went well then?” Eddie chuckles as he walks down the stairs.

“Yeah, good day! Got what I wanted, where you off to? Anywhere fun?” Buck asks, Eddie laughed to himself as Buck had forgot.

“We are meant to be meeting Mason, remember?” Eddie says.

“Shit, yeah let me go get changed and we can head off.” Buck explains.

“No rush, the uber won’t be here for another twenty minutes!” Eddie shouts.

He sees Buck stop and turns around.

“I don’t mind driving; I won’t be drinking anyway.” Buck says.

“Nah, you don’t need to drink, but no need to have the stress of driving either. Just go get changed.” Eddie says.

Eddie stands and waits for Buck, he can hear him banging around upstairs. Eventually, he sees Buck coming and gets a message on his phone.

“Uber is here.” Eddie says, and they leave.

Whilst in the car they talk about where they are going and how good it should be.

“Nice way spend a Friday.” Buck chuckles.

“Yeah, won’t be able to get many of them when Chris arrives Monday.” Eddie says.

“Whoa, he is here Monday?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, my sister is flying over with him, and then she’ll flying back.” Eddie explains.

“Oh, right that’s good. What about your stuff from your old place?” Buck asks.

“Well, going to get it shipped. No rush because I wouldn’t have anywhere to put them anyway.” Eddie chuckles.

“Very true.” Buck laughs.

They arrive at the restaurant and meet up with the other teammates and they spend the next few hours enjoying the food and atmosphere. Eddie laughs as Buck gets hassled by some girls, which he turns down but then they move on to the others. Luckily they avoid Eddie which he didn’t mind at all, plus they spotted the paparazzi outside on the way in and the last thing he needs is a scandal. Eventually, ten pm hits, and some of the team start leaving and Buck explains to Eddie he has ordered an Uber because he has got to go, but he can stay. Still, Eddie decides he has had enough, plus most of the team have left. So he will leave too plus he felt a little bit tipsy. They all say they’re goodbye to who is left and are in the car on the way back. When they got back to the house, Eddie feels tipsier now and hears Buck laugh as he tries to walk down the hall in a straight line. Eddie falls on to the sofa and hears Buck go to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water and hands it to him.

“Drink up.” Buck laughs.

“Thanks, was a good night.” Eddie says

“Yeah, and you got to meet the rest of the team you hadn’t met yet. Anyway, I’m heading bed as It been a long day.” Buck explains.

“What you got planned for the weekend? I know we're both off.” Eddie questions.

“Not thinking about it, to be honest. I know some of the lads want a kick about Sunday but tomorrow? Not much.” Buck replies.

“Was thinking I would go venture into the center of London. And I was wondering if you could join to show me the sites? So I then can take Chris and I won’t be totally lost.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, can do.” Buck says.

“Cool, night then.” Eddie says.

“Night.” Buck says.

Eddie walks to the kitchen and goes into the garden closing the backdoor. He sits down on the chair in the dark, listening to the nighttime sounds and enjoying the cool fresh air. Eventually, he turns and heads in. The lights were off, he feels around the kitchen making his way to the light but ends up banging into something so he ends up rubbing his foot as the light flicks on.

“What you do?” Buck says.

“Well, someone turned the light off and I only know where that light switch was but then walked into the stool,” Eddie said.

“Sorry, I thought you had gone bed. I couldn’t see you down here where were you?” Buck questioned.

“I was in the garden.” Eddie explains.

“Doing what exactly at this hour? “Buck questions.

“Just, wanted some fresh air that’s all.” Eddie says.

“Well, grab some ice and put it on the foot. The last thing I need is to be blamed by the gaffer that you got a bad foot and can’t do anything. I’m heading back up try to avoid falling over anything else.” Buck laughs as he heads back up.

“I hope you trip!” Eddie shouts up.

Eddie grabs a towel and fills it with ice and heads up to his room. Placing the towel on his foot and rests awhile. Eventually, it doesn’t hurt so he goes to the bathroom and leaves the towel in the sink, and heads bed.

The next day Buck takes Eddie around the town, showing him all the best places he thinks Chris would want see and some he might have not thought about. Eddie couldn’t believe how much Buck had thought about everything, they spend the whole day there. Eddie laughs at Buck who gets harassed by fans who recognized Buck but then Buck explained who Eddie was much to his horror and watched Buck laugh when he started getting pestered. They visit some bars and have some food and Buck explains the tube system. Buck laughs at the lost look Eddie knows that is on his face. They head back picking up Eddie’s car. On the way back, Eddie enjoyed being able to drive his own car and Athena had also made sure he had a booster seat for Chris. Once back they enjoy a quiet night in just watching some films with Kepa and Mason, eating pizza, and discussing where they think the team will end up next season.

On Sunday, they spend a few hours playing with the lads; mainly just kicking the ball between each other and then doing piggy in the middle with the ball. Then Eddie watches as Buck cooks a Sunday roast with all the trimmings and Maddie comes around to chat and catch up and leaves. Eddie has a long chat with Chris, asking if he is ready for his trip and Chris explains what he has for the plane. Buck joins in and Eddie can’t believe how well Buck is accepting Chris and Chris too is enjoying talking to Buck. Eddie was enjoying how nice the feeling was, being around people who liked him genuinely. He decides to go to bed early as he was picking Chris up but is shocked when Buck offers to take him so he didn’t have to drive back. He accepts. He heads upstairs and settles down and goes to sleep, ready for the busy day tomorrow. He knows he will have to especially, with an excited Chris once he gets here. As he starts to settle he realizes he forgot to ask Buck about him being from the states, he makes a mental note to ask tomorrow. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @afstory1988
> 
> Please leave comments 
> 
> Again  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.


	9. Buck pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck got frustrated with the message been played down the line and threw his phone down it lands with a loud thud on the counter. He turned to the fridge to get some milk and jumped when he turned around.  
> “For fucks sake Eddie!” Buck says hands on his chest nearly dropping the milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so again big thanks to Fallenexeed  
> Please comments love seeing what you think  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.

Buck again did not get much sleep. The text he received played on his mind and every time he closed his eyes he saw the message. He did not know who it was or how they had gotten his new number. He looked at his clock and it was already 4 am, he knew he would be getting up soon as they have to leave at half 4 to get to the airport by half 5. He finally decided to sod it and got out the bed. He moved into the bathroom and got himself all freshened up, changed, and headed down picking his phone up. As he went down thinking to himself he needed to get away. Buck entered the kitchen and he quietly made a coffee to help keep him awake. He decided to call the number and as he pressed dial all he got back was ‘ _this person's phone is currently switched off and you are unable to leave a message.’_

Buck got frustrated with the message been played down the line and threw his phone down it lands with a loud thud on the counter. He turned to the fridge to get some milk and jumped when he turned around.

“For fucks sake Eddie!” Buck says hands on his chest nearly dropping the milk.

“Sorry, guessing you got a bad message? I heard the phone get slammed down.” Eddie says grinning.

“Something like that, sorry if I woke you, Brew?” Buck asks.

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m all excited and yes please.” Eddie said.

“I bet you are, I was thinking of going away for a few days. Maybe a week? I need to take care of some things, plus I was thinking it would give you some time with Chris and without me interrupting as you get him settled.” Buck explains and passes Eddie a brew.

“Oh ok. I mean that be good, but Chris was expecting see you, but I understand if you need time to you get comfortable with having a kid with CP around.” Eddie says rubbing his neck again.

Buck grinned knowing that tick, but then he let the words Eddie just said sink and in and _‘oh shit’_ he thinks.

“No, you have it completely wrong Eddie. I don’t mind Chris and his CP, definitely doesn’t bother me, this time away is for me personally. I need to get my head right, something from my past creeped in and I want to get myself sorted that’s all. I promise it has nothing to do with Chris, ok?” Buck says putting his cup down.

“My bad.” he says Buck see’s Eddie rub his neck more.

“If I am being too nosy just say and I’ll leave it, but your old team, did they really make it that weird and unconfutable for Chris and you when he came round? I ask because your first reaction to me when I said I needed some time away was to ask if it was to do with Chris’s CP.” Buck asks. He sort of knew the answer already, but he wanted to understand what was going through Eddies head.

He watched as Eddie continued to rub his neck, his face going red and his mouth opening and closing then opening but no words and it close.

“Look I can see your struggling to explain so let’s leave it, but like I said I just need some time for me that’s all, I’ve already been researching how to help with Chris” Buck says

Again, he watches as Eddie seems to be lost for words, Buck shakes his head and puts his cup in the sink and holds his hand out to take Eddies

“Come on, we need leave otherwise we will be late, I just thought I don’t have a booster for him” Buck realises

“Take the one out my car” Eddie finally speaks

Buck watches as Eddie walks off and he hears the door he places the cup off Eddie in the sink and follows after him, as he gets to the door he closes it and see’s Eddie stood by Bucks jeep waiting with the seat, Buck unlocks the jeep as he locks his front door and by the time he is down the path to the jeep Eddie is in the and waiting, Buck starts the engine and sets off, it quiet and no talking so Buck focuses on the driving he knew traffic could be sometimes be hell around this time with people trying to get in and out of London, and he didn’t want push Eddie in to speaking.

“My old team were unformattable with having Chris round, and some did not like him been round and made it very clear where they stood by saying it to me in front of him, I’m sorry I automatically assumed you were the same it is just hard you know when you build defences up to protect someone you love and to let the defences down” Eddie says

Buck listens and lets it sink in, he has always been a part of a team that stuck together and helped each other he did not know what it felt like to have a team that wouldn’t be there but here’s Eddie explaining that his old team did just that.

“I’m sorry to hear that Eddie, you shouldn’t have had to put up with it especially Chris, what did your club say” Buck questions

“I never told them, no point the rest of the team would have stuck together and denied it all, I fell out with a few of them and when they did family events we just didn’t turn up, was easier that way no awkward silences and stares, they felt like he would break if they touched him and I would sue them and all that, which when Athena said about the opportunity of playing over here I took it” Eddie sighs

“If you want stop you don’t need explain anymore I get it, but understand were not the same here as you have seen already we will help” Buck explains

“I know just hard when you spent so long protecting you know” Eddie says “But can I ask why you never said you were from the states, Christian explained you were but to be honest I hadn’t noticed the accent till this morning” Eddie asks

“It is a long story which involves my parents making decisions for themselves and not me and Maddie and when they decided they had enough they wanted to leave but me and Maddie were settled, that’s the short version sorry I don’t like talking about it” Buck explains

The rest of the journey was in silence bar the few times Buck was honking and flipping people off for cutting him up, he caught Eddie laughing a few times as he did it, they eventually pull up at the airport car park and get out Buck making sure he has his cap and glasses on not to draw attention and Eddie just laughed and shook his head, they look at the long list of arrivals looking for which terminal Chris would arrive at and where to go wait for them, as they walk to it Buck messages Athena

Buck: ‘Hey Athena I know its super early, but I got a text last night see the picture I forwarded I tried calling the number but it turned off, I need some time away do you think you could ask Frank if I can get a week or two away I just don’t want be around at the moment thank’ he sends the text and the screenshot of the message

They arrive at the terminal and stand waiting, the plane had landed but obviously they had clear through passport control and collect their bags before Buck or Eddie would see anyone, Buck stood next to Eddie as they waited watching people walk past and even though it was early in the morning it was hustle and bustle in there, eventually people started walking through the doors and Eddie moved and started to look, Buck just stayed back and watched from a far he knew the reunion needed to be just them, he gathered Chris was here when he hears a kid shout

“Daddy” Chris shouts

Buck watches as Eddie kneels and hugs his son his son’s crutches hitting Eddie on the back, Buck slowly moved over and by the time he arrived Eddie was stood talking to his sister

“Buck” Chris asks looking up at Buck, Buck kneels

“Yeah that’s me, nice to meet you Christopher” Buck says

“Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors that’s silly” Chris chuckles

“Ah you see, I have to hide my identity, so people don’t pester me when I’m out” Buck explains

“Oh, like dad did when we went shopping at the supermarkets” Chris asks

“exactly, plus it makes me feel like a superhero hiding in plain sight” Buck chuckles

“Let us move out the way” Eddie says “Buck this is Isabella my sister” Eddie continues

“Hi nice to meet you” Buck says

“Buck? That is a weird name is it not? But it’s nice to meet you to and thanks for looking after them, it’s nice to see there are actual nice players out there” Isabella says

“My name is Evan Buckley but my nickname is Buck and it kind of stuck so everyone calls me that I rarely answer by my first name now, and I’ve heard some things about them players like that give the rest of us bad names, so when do you fly back” Buck asks

“Plane is at 9am so I can head through the gates soon” She explains

“We will walk you over, least I can do for bringing Chris” Eddie says

“He is my nephew of course I did it, I wasn’t going let him travel alone, even though he sweet talked the flight attendant in to giving him extras” She chuckles giving Eddie a funny stare

They all slowly walk through the busy airport heading towards the terminal that Isabella needed to go to, as Chris wanted to walk instead of been carried as Eddie pulled his suitcase along, eventually it was getting to busy, and people started knocking in to them and Buck saw Eddie roll his eyes at a guy as he bumped Chris

“Come on ill carry you, people don’t seem to watch where they are going” Eddie says sounding frustrated loud enough for the guy to look back at him but carry on

“Can Buck carry me” Chris asks and Bucks head spins and if Eddie could see his eyes it would be the what look

“Erm I’m not sure if Buck would be ok with that” Eddie explains

Chris wanders over and pulls at Bucks shirt and Buck kneels

“Yeah Buddy, don’t you want your dad to carry you instead” Buck says

“Nope, can you, you’re taller so people won’t bump into you” Chris says, and it earns a chuckle from both Isabella and Buck and Eddie sighs

“Ok then, up we go” Buck says as he picks Chris up and Eddie takes hold of the crutches

“Not even met properly and he has your wrapped round his finger” Isabella jokes “He does it to anyone who’s nice to him, just be careful he doesn’t take advantage” She explains and hears Chris giggle

“Oh, I won’t but you can’t deny this cute little face really can you” Buck laughs as he turns to Eddie “Come on bag boy, you need see your sister off” Buck chuckles and Chris laughs

“Don’t give him ideas please” Eddie says rolling his eyes at Buck “Thanks for bringing him again, message me when you get back” Eddie says

“I will, now Chris look after you dad and be good” Isabella says, “Nice meeting you Buck” She says

“You to” Buck says

They stand and wave to her as she goes and once out of view they head out to the jeep and load Chris suitcase in and place Chris in the seat and Eddie sits in the back and Buck starts driving, he can hear them talking but turns the radio up slightly so they had some privacy and eventually he sees Chris is out cold, they finally make it back and Eddie takes Chris out as Buck gets the suitcase and opens the door, he watches as Eddie takes Chris to his temporary room and Buck follows placing the suitcase down quietly and then leaves, he sees a message off Athena

Athena: ‘Frank gave you a week from tomorrow as he wants you in training but there may be a chance he needs you back sooner if a friendly gets accepted in which he will message you to get back so be prepared for that ok, next you must contact someone every day you know why, I have already put feelers out about the number and where it was from we will have information and ill sort it don’t worry just get a nice place to relax you know I’ll sort it’

Buck: ‘ok, I’ll get a lodge up at the lakes I went to, gives me time and I will check in with someone’

Athena: ‘I want to know who so I can make sure they have heard off you, I will worry you know that, just sort your head and come back’

Buck: ‘I would ask Maddie, but I don’t want worry her, but it will be her as she will beat me if I don’t’

Athena: ‘Good ill speak later’

Buck then messages his sister

Buck: ‘Hey, you free for a quick chat??’

There isn’t a reply so he places the phone down and heads out in to his garden, as he sits on a chair enjoying the morning sun on his skin, he looks out at his garden it’s a long garden and flat with grass mainly so it looks like a mini field for football with a few plants down the side, Buck gets up and starts walking up and down the garden kicking a ball between his feet whilst listening to the birds and the other sounds he hears coming over the wall he looks towards the backdoor as it opens and see’s Eddie

“So, Chris is asleep, thanks for taking me to pick him up sorry he is a bit forward I don’t know where he gets it from, where do you plan on planting your vegetables?” Eddie asks walking on to the grass

“Its fine honestly he is a little ray of sunshine, I was thinking most likely in that corner over there where that pile of rubbish that really needs go the tip is, was going get a raised bed so I can get some potatoes in there but I will sort it out when I get back from my trip” Buck says as he kicks the ball to Eddie

“Do you have to go? I mean would it not be better sort your head out round family and mates” Eddie questions and starts doing some keepy ups with the ball

“I would but to be honest last time I ended up trashing my sisters spare room” Buck says looking down “And I don’t want scare you’re son when he’s only just got here, with me moping round or worse smashing things” Buck continues as he looks up and Eddie kicks the ball to him

“Ah ok, I can understand that, my anger hasn’t helped me either in the past but it’s always good to talk you know I had to learn that the hard way, look you have had my back from the first day it only fair that I have yours, if you need go then go, just promise not to get arrested and also Chris is excited to build Lego with you when you get back” Eddie chuckles and Buck again wonders what happened but he knows right now is not the time to wonder

“Part of the deal I have with Athena getting me the time is that I come back and if gaffer needs me back earlier for training I come straight back and that I must contact someone every day, so I said I would message my sister she will hate me when I tell her and I don’t want to put her through it again but she is my only family I got” Buck says as he kicks the ball a bit too hard and smacks Eddies leg “Sorry” Buck mumbles

“First ow and apology accepted, second why don’t you contact me I mean I’m staying in your place so you can make sure Chris hasn’t painted your clean white walls with god knows what, which by the way I apologise in advance for anything that may happen to them” Eddie chuckles “that way Athena is kept happy and you don’t have worry your sister with you been away and you can explain it to her when you get back” Eddie says as he kicks the ball back

“You would do that for me?” Buck questions he knew it was a lot to ask someone especially when they did not know the reason he had to leave or known him that long

“We are teammates and it’s what we do” Eddie says his hand rubbing his neck and Buck smiles

“Oh, using my words against me now I see” Buck laughs and kicks the ball up high and Eddie tries to head it but misses

“Well someone has to, just go get sorted come back and we can start our training to thrash teams in pre-season, I got hopefully someone coming to look after Chris while I’m out playing and training” Eddie says

“Let’s head in, I need book my lodge and then ill pack and set off” Buck says

“Ok cool” Eddie says

They head in and Buck walks upstairs grabbing his phone as he passes and grabs a mini suitcase from under his bed and starts packing the bag with clothes and other bits he will need, he sits down on the bed and opens his phone to book a lodge but sees a message from Maddie

Maddie: ‘yeah what’s up?’

Buck: ‘its ok I’ve sorted it; I’m just having a week away but don’t worry speak when I’m back’

He smiles and starts looking at lodges and finds one and by the lake just like he wanted, he books it and instantly sends a message to Athena

Buck: ‘Change of plan will be contacting Eddie, he offered to save me stressing out Maddie, ill see you when I get back’

He closes the phone and heads down and as he places his bag on the side he sees Chris walking out his room and can hear Eddie in the kitchen

“Hey Buddy, you sleep ok?” Buck asks

“I did and thank you, the room is amazing, it’s like a treasure room every time I open something there’s more stuff so thank you” Chris says

“Glad you like it, just don’t let your dad in he won’t leave” Buck chuckles

“Ok, where are you going? I thought we were going see sights” Chris questions

“I’ve got go do some football work away for the week, but when I’m back we will go out, just don’t build all the Lego ok” Buck says smiling

“Ok, as long as you bring me something good back” Chris chuckles

“Christopher don’t be so rude, sorry Buck he gets carried away sometimes” Eddie says walking over to them “Go on Chris your food is waiting for you” Eddie says

“Have fun Buck” Chris says as he waves

“You to buddy” Buck smiles “Thanks for this mate” Buck say looking at Eddie

“Well you are letting me, and my son stay till our place is sorted least I can do, I’ll come to your jeep I need get his seat out before you leave” Eddie laughs

“Good point” Buck says

They start heading out and Buck picks his case up and heads to his jeep while he loads the jeep he sees Eddie getting the seat out the back and places it on the floor, Buck closes the boot and heads round to the driver’s door and Eddie is stood there

“Be safe and make sure you keep in contact and if you need anything call me, I may not be able get there but if you just want chat or someone just to listen as you ramble I’m here ok” Eddie says placing a hand on Bucks shoulder giving a squeezes and lets go, Buck instantly missed the touch

“Thanks mate, right I best be off, ill message when I’m there and I’ll see you next Monday night unless gaffer summons me back” Buck says smiling

He gets in the jeep and heads off waving to Eddie as he leaves, he sets the sat nav and it’s a good three hour drive, the drive itself is filled with traffic and annoyance which Buck would normally hate but it is keeping his mind off other things so he doesn’t mind, eventually he turns up at the lodge reception and heads in to get his key and find out where his is, as he follows the directions he was given he sees the one he is looking for it is set between some trees and he looks and the other lodge is a good distance away from him, he gets out the jeep and grabs his case and heads in, its beautiful and spacious especially for one person but he just knows he can just be him and now one will judge, he walks through to the kitchen and the window looks out over the lake, he looks at the big bed in his bedroom and heads out the patio door which leads on to a deck looking out on to the lake

“This is going be a great week” He says to himself as he gets his phone and takes a picture and sends it to Eddie

Buck: ‘Just arrived all is good and look at the view, speak tomorrow’

Buck sends the message and turns off the phone, over the next couple of days he spends time just walking round and enjoying the nature that surrounded him posting some pics on his social media accounts, he had a few nights where he sat up all night and cried and panicked about what could happen if that one mistake came out, he also thought about why he was letting something that was a part of him tear him up so much, he shook them thoughts when he looked at his future he wanted to enjoy his career, each day he would turn his phone on read the messages off Eddie and looks at the pictures of Chris playing in his room, he would end up texting Eddie more and more each day even though he knew he shouldn’t but Eddie never once moaned at Buck about the random things he was texting, as it got to late Sunday night he relaxed down next to the fire and got hold of his book he was reading about Ancient Egypt he was going enjoy his last night and he heard his phone go off he thought Eddie must be saying night with it been so late but he opened the phone and looked at the message

Unknown: ‘so you get to enjoy a fancy lodge, most likely shacked up with a few people for you to use you are pathetic’

Buck just threw his phone against the wall and it shattered he then ended up smashing up the living room before falling to the floor crying, after a while he looked up at the mess and decided he needed get out so went for a walk it was dark by the time he left the lodge and as he walked he just kept walking eventually he found a spot by a lake and he just sat there watching as the world went by, he was there for hours and night became day and all he could think was how was he meant move on when people could find him, he just wanted be free, his train of thought was broken as he heard people coming close, he looked down at the lake and saw a bright shiny rock he put his hand in and picked it up it was white with black and blue speckles he place it in his pocket just as the people started to walk past, he smiled at them as they passed him

“Excuse me do you have the time at all? I forgot my phone and watch” Buck asked

“Yeah, it’s nearly 10:35am” The lady says

“Thank you” Buck says and turns to start walking back

‘I was out the whole night, it only seemed like a few hours tops’ he thinks to himself

As he starts his walk back he realises he walked further than he thought by this point he knew he was thirsty it had been hours since his last drink, he just picked up speed and carried on walking eventually he saw the lodges come in to view over the last hill he climbed up, as he got closer to the lodge he was staying in he saw another vehicle parked up, he couldn’t make it out as his jeep was in the way and he could hear banging on the door, he gets closer and finally he sees whose knocking

“Eddie, Chris, what are you doing here?” Buck asks shocked as he sees Eddie stood there with Chris in arms

“Where have you been? I text you at 8am and by nine when I had no answer I called your phone and it said it was switched off so I thought maybe you were asleep but when it got to half 9 I tried again and it was still off so I looked up the lodge and they gave me the number for the lodge and then you didn’t answer so I came as I thought you needed someone and when I got here I saw the mess, are you ok?” Eddie asks

“Yeah something happened, and I smashed my phone and then the living room and then walked out, sorry I didn’t mean worry you, you can go” Buck says trying hide his red face

“Can we see the lake?” Chris says smiling

Buck looked up and saw Chris’s cheery face he could not say no, no matter how much he wanted

“Yeah buddy, but let your dad carry you as there a bit of mess” Buck says as he walks up and opens the door

They enter the building and Buck surveys the mess he made, he hadn’t noted what he had done in his fit of rage as he left, he watched as Eddie walked through to the kitchen keeping Chris eyes diverted and hears the patio door open, Buck starts moving some of the broken bits and bobs thank god he paid extra for any damages, as he picks up bits of broken glass and his broken phone Eddie appears with a dust pan and brush, after ten minutes they have cleaned it all up and sort of made it look ok, they empty the shards and broken items in to the bin, He grabs a bottle of water and necks it and Buck makes sure not to look Eddie in the eyes he didn’t want see the pity look he knew he was going get

“Dad, come look at the fish” Chris shouts

“Coming, and you come to, I don’t fancy picking up broken plates” Eddie says and Buck nods as he follows

“Buck, this place is awesome” Chris says

“It is, I tell you what maybe we can arrange for you and your dad come spend a week here before we start the season” Buck says putting a fake smile on

“Really can we dad” Chris says jumping

“We will see, you know I have a lot of practicing and so does Buck if we want our team be the best” Eddie says

“I know dad” Chris groans as he looks out over their water

“Well we will leave in twenty minutes so take it all in, me and Buck will be in the kitchen ok” Eddie says

“ok” Chris replies

Eddie heads into the kitchen and Buck eventually follows he knew there would be questions and he was wracking his brain on what to say

“Eddie, I can ..” Buck starts but is cut off

“No need explain, you’re ok well physically anyway and that’s the main thing, also the gaffer messaged everyone this morning he wants us in later for training at 4pm but I’m guessing you haven’t seen the message as your phone is broken and when get back if you want talk we can or if you want just sit and watch tv we can, but Carla will most likely will be there to” Eddie says

‘who is Carla, is she a girl Eddie met had he moved a random hook up in’ Buck thinks to himself

“She is Chris’s carer you know the one you helped get well the club got her, but you told them so thank you, I could see the lost look in your eyes when I said her name” Eddie chuckled

“yeah I thought you were going tell me you had a hook up moved in” Buck laughed

“No, dating is off the menu, let’s face it who wants a single dad with a kid with CP doesn’t really scream prize catch” Eddie laughs “Go get your stuff so we can head off” Eddie continues

Buck just chuckles and heads off collecting his stuff and packing it up, with in twenty minutes the lodge is locked up and the key returned Buck explain what happened minus some details to the reception and paid for the damages and then he was driving his jeep back to his, when he arrived he could see another car pulling up and guessed it must be Carla, he gets out his jeep and grabs his bag as the lady walks towards the door

“You must be the infamous Buck, was expecting someone flashier” She says

“Yeah I’m Buck and what you mean flashy and I’m guessing you are Carla” He questions

“That I am, a boy of your profession and the club you play for well you know I’ve seen a lot of players houses and yours isn’t flashy if you get me” She chuckles

They enter the house Buck still trying get his head round what Carla meant and can hear Chris coming as his crutches tap on the floor

“Carla you are here, come on we got make a fort today” Chris says as tugs on her shirt

“You wanna tag in Buck, I’m a bit to old be playing forts” Carla says

“Ah he can’t he got come with me, we been called in for a training game before we have a friendly at the end of week, sorry” Eddie says

“Oh, Chris I have this for you, I found it in the water” Buck says as he fishes out the rock out of his pocket

“Wow, it so white and speckly” Chris says with a big grin

“Ok have fun, I’ll be most likely passed out in the fort” Carla chuckles and disappears with Chris

Buck hums and heads up, he quickly showers and grabs his training kit before heading back down, Eddie was stood in his training kit, they head to the ground and once Buck hits the pitch he forgets everything but football they spend hours with the team doing drill and training exercises Buck shows off what he has been practicing and pushing the others to perform better to keep up with him he ends up banging balls in to the net scoring pretty much every time making Kepa work extra hard and giving them the normal banter every time he scored, after they finish they quickly shower and grabs some food from the canteen they make excuses and head back as it was getting late and training had gone on longer than expected mainly as some players hadn’t kept to their training regime during the off season so they all had do extra.

As they entered the house Buck waved hello and bye to Carla as he headed upstairs and just collapses on the bed he looks at his clock it was 10pm and he was knackered, the lack of sleep form last night and then training caught him and he just closed his eyes just to rub them but ended up falling asleep on top of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @afstory1988  
> Please leave comments  
> Again  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.


	10. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My old team were unformattable with having Chris round, and some did not like him been round and made it very clear where they stood by saying it to me in front of him, I’m sorry I automatically assumed you were the same it is just hard you know when you build defences up to protect someone you love and to let the defences down” Eddie says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so again big thanks to Fallenexeed  
> Please comments love seeing what you think  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.

Eddie woke and just lay there, looking at the ceiling. He was excited his son would be here today and he couldn’t wait give him the biggest hug. He rolls over and sees it’s 4 am, he hears movement outside and guesses Buck is up and getting ready. They had leave soon to get to the airport, he decides to get up and grabs some clothes. He heads to the bathroom for a quick shower once he is done he heads down the stairs. When he walks down he hears something slam down with a loud crack. He approaches the kitchen he see’s Bucks phone on the counter and guesses that’s what was slammed. He looks over and see’s Buck in the fridge and he turns.

“For fucks sake Eddie!” Buck says and Eddie watches as Buck nearly drops the milk trying not to laugh.

“Sorry, guessing you got a bad message? I heard the phone get slammed down.” Eddie says grinning.

“Something like that, sorry if I woke you, Brew?” Buck asks.

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m all excited and yes please.” Eddie said.

“I bet you are, I was thinking of going away for a few days. Maybe a week? I need to take care of some things, plus I was thinking it would give you some time with Chris and without me interrupting as you get him settled.” Buck explains and passes Eddie a brew. Eddie couldn’t help but think Buck was doing that because he realised he wouldn’t be able deal with Chris which hurts.

“Oh ok. I mean that be good, but Chris was expecting see you, but I understand if you need time to you get comfortable with having a kid with CP around.” Eddie says placing a hand on his neck and gently rubbing.

Eddie notices Buck grins

“No, you have it completely wrong Eddie. I don’t mind Chris and his CP, definitely doesn’t bother me, this time away is for me personally. I need to get my head right, something from my past creeped in and I want to get myself sorted that’s all. I promise it has nothing to do with Chris, ok?” Buck says putting his cup down and Eddie feels like an idiot.

“My bad.” he says rubbing his neck more.

“If I am being too nosy just say and I’ll leave it, but your old team, did they really make it that weird and unconfutable for Chris and you when he came round? I ask because your first reaction to me when I said I needed some time away was to ask if it was to do with Chris’s CP.” Buck asks.

Eddie didn’t know how to answer the question, he wanted to explain how bad it was but he also didn’t want the pity look he knew he would get he opened and closed his mouth wanting answer but nothing came.

“Look I can see your struggling to explain so let’s leave it, but like I said I just need some time for me that’s all, I’ve already been researching how to help with Chris” Buck says

Eddie didn’t know what say, Buck was been so kind explaining he would leave it and Eddie was glad he then saw Bucks hand sticking out waiting for his cup and passes Buck it.

“Come on, we need leave otherwise we will be late, I just thought I don’t have a booster for him” Buck realises and Eddie finally clicks out of his thoughts

“Take the one out my car” Eddie finally says

Eddie walks off and heads to his car where he undoes the booster seat on the backseat and takes it closing and locking the car after him he then stands by Bucks jeep he sees Buck come out and Buck unlocks the jeep and Eddie makes quick work locking the booster in to the back and jumps in to the passenger side, Buck starts the engine and sets off, it quiet and no talking Eddie looked over and saw Buck focusing on the driving so didn’t want say anything to distract him even though the roads were quiet, Eddie finally decides to let Buck know about some of his old team he figures Buck as put so much effort in to get to know Eddie and help him its worth the risk.

“My old team were unformattable with having Chris round, and some did not like him been round and made it very clear where they stood by saying it to me in front of him, I’m sorry I automatically assumed you were the same it is just hard you know when you build defences up to protect someone you love and to let the defences down” Eddie says

Eddie looks at Buck who is quiet and deep in thought and he starts to think the worse as he always does, and waits for Buck to finally speak

“I’m sorry to hear that Eddie, you shouldn’t have had to put up with it especially Chris, what did your club say” Buck questions and Eddie is grateful and delighted that Buck wants to know more

“I never told them, no point the rest of the team would have stuck together and denied it all, I fell out with a few of them and when they did family events we just didn’t turn up, was easier that way no awkward silences and stares, they felt like he would break if they touched him and I would sue them and all that, which when Athena said about the opportunity of playing over here I took it” Eddie sighs feeling some of the weight been lifted

“If you want stop you don’t need explain anymore I get it, but understand were not the same here as you have seen already we will help” Buck explains

“I know just hard when you spent so long protecting you know” Eddie says “But can I ask why you never said you were from the states, Christian explained you were but to be honest I hadn’t noticed the accent till this morning” Eddie asks

“It is a long story which involves my parents making decisions for themselves and not me and Maddie and when they decided they had enough they wanted to leave but me and Maddie were settled, that’s the short version sorry I don’t like talking about it” Buck explains, Eddie really wants to know more but he has respect what Buck wants after all Buck hadn’t pushed him for answers

The rest of the journey was in silence bar the few times Eddie laughed as Buck was honking and flipping people off for cutting him up, they eventually pull up at the airport car park and get out Eddie see’s Buck making sure he has his cap and glasses on not to draw attention and Eddie just laughs and shakes his head, they look at the long list of arrivals looking for which terminal Chris would arrive at and where to go wait for them, as they walk Eddie can feel the excitement it wont be long till his son is in his arms

They arrive at the terminal and stand waiting, the plane had landed but obviously they had clear through passport control and collect their bags before Buck or Eddie would see anyone, Eddie see’s Buck taking a stand next to him as they waited watching people walk past and even though it was early in the morning it was hustle and bustle in there Eddie hated airports always busy no matter the time, eventually people started walking through the doors and Eddie made a move and started to look, eventually he clocked his sister and walking next to her using his crutches was Chris and the second Chris spotted him he smiled and Eddie had to fight back the tears as he heard his son shout for him

“Daddy” Chris shouts

Eddie kneels down and embraces Chris in a hug he feels the crutches hit him on the back but he didn’t care, he placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again

“I’ve missed you so much” Eddie whispers

Eddie stands and looks at his sister and gives her a quick hug

“Was the flight ok? No one gave you any trouble did they?” Eddie asks

“No was all good we had fun” Isabella explains

Eddie was about to answer when he heard Chris speak

“Buck” Chris asks And Eddie watches as Buck kneels to talk to him, no one ever does that for Chris they always look down at him

“Yeah that’s me, nice to meet you Christopher” Buck says

“Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors that’s silly” Chris chuckles

“Ah you see, I have to hide my identity, so people don’t pester me when I’m out” Buck explains

“Oh, like dad did when we went shopping at the supermarkets” Chris asks

“exactly, plus it makes me feel like a superhero hiding in plain sight” Buck chuckles

“Let us move out the way” Eddie says noticing more people coming “Buck this is Isabella my sister” Eddie continues

“Hi nice to meet you” Buck says

“Buck? That is a weird name is it not? But it’s nice to meet you to and thanks for looking after them, it’s nice to see there are actual nice players out there” Isabella says and Eddie wonders if Buck ever gets fed up of explaining

“My name is Evan Buckley but my nickname is Buck and it kind of stuck so everyone calls me that I rarely answer by my first name now, and I’ve heard some things about them players like that give the rest of us bad names, so when do you fly back” Buck asks

“Plane is at 9am so I can head through the gates soon” She explains

“We will walk you over, least I can do for bringing Chris” Eddie says

“He is my nephew of course I did it, I wasn’t going let him travel alone, even though he sweet talked the flight attendant in to giving him extras” She chuckles giving Eddie a funny stare

They all slowly walk through the busy airport heading towards the terminal that Isabella needed to go to, as Chris wanted to walk instead of been carried as Eddie pulled his suitcase along, eventually it was getting to busy, as they walk a guy bumps in to Chris and Eddie rolls his eyes at the man he really wanted to punch him but thought better of it

“Come on ill carry you, people don’t seem to watch where they are going” Eddie says he knew he sounded frustrated so he made sure it was loud enough for the guy to hear and to look back at him but carry on

“Can Buck carry me” Chris asks and Eddie watches as Buck head turns and he knows it’s a good sign if Chris wants Buck to carry him and he trusted Buck but he had make sure Chris understood that even though Buck was ok with him been there he might not be ok carrying him

“Erm I’m not sure if Buck would be ok with that” Eddie explains

Eddie watches as Chris wanders over and pulls at Bucks shirt and Buck kneels down

“Yeah Buddy, don’t you want your dad to carry you instead” Buck says

“Nope, can you, you’re taller so people won’t bump into you” Chris says, and it earns a chuckle from both Isabella and Buck and Eddie sighs dam his shortness he thinks

“Ok then, up we go” Buck says as he picks Chris up and Eddie moves to take hold of the crutches

“Not even met properly and he has your wrapped round his finger” Isabella jokes “He does it to anyone who’s nice to him, just be careful he doesn’t take advantage” She explains and hears Chris giggle and Eddie laughs to himself as he knows it’s true

“Oh, I won’t but you can’t deny this cute little face really can you” Buck laughs as he turns to Eddie “Come on bag boy, you need see your sister off” Buck chuckles and Chris laughs and Eddie shrugs

“Don’t give him ideas please” Eddie says rolling his eyes at Buck “Thanks for bringing him again, message me when you get back” Eddie says

“I will, now Chris look after you dad and be good” Isabella says, “Nice meeting you Buck” She says

“You to” Buck says

They stand and wave to her as she goes and once out of view they head out to the jeep and load Chris suitcase in and place Chris in the seat and Eddie takes a seat in the back whilst Buck starts driving, Eddie hears the radio go up slightly and smiles Buck was been so respectful giving Eddie time to enjoy talking to his son and the adventures on the plane he had eventually Eddie watches as Chris falls asleep the excitement of the plane flight taking its toll, they finally make it back and Eddie takes Chris out and sees Buck get the suitcase and opens the door, Eddie takes Chris to his temporary room and sees Buck had followed and placed the suitcase down quietly and then leaves as Eddie settles Chris in the bed under the new duvet set that had come he smiled and kissed his son on the forehead and left leaving the door slightly ajar as he headed to the kitchen where he could see Buck outside in the garden

“So, Chris is asleep, thanks for taking me to pick him up sorry he is a bit forward I don’t know where he gets it from, where do you plan on planting your vegetables?” Eddie asks walking on to the grass, he had an idea of how he could thank Buck.

“Its fine honestly he is a little ray of sunshine, I was thinking most likely in that corner over there where that pile of rubbish that really needs go the tip is, was going get a raised bed so I can get some potatoes in there but I will sort it out when I get back from my trip” Buck says Eddie see’s Buck kick the ball to him so he stops it with his foot and passes it between his two feet

“Do you have to go? I mean would it not be better sort your head out round family and mates” Eddie questions and starts doing some keepy ups with the ball

“I would but to be honest last time I ended up trashing my sisters spare room” Buck says looking down Eddie felt bad for Buck he was so kind so whatever it was must be big “And I don’t want scare you’re son when he’s only just got here, with me moping round or worse smashing things” Buck continues as he looks up, Eddie again felt the kindness come from Buck not wanting to scare his son but at the same time he also wanted to help Buck, he passes the ball back to Buck

“Ah ok, I can understand that, my anger hasn’t helped me either in the past but it’s always good to talk you know I had to learn that the hard way, look you have had my back from the first day it only fair that I have yours, if you need go then go, just promise not to get arrested and also Chris is excited to build Lego with you when you get back” Eddie chuckles

“Part of the deal I have with Athena getting me the time is that I come back and if gaffer needs me back earlier for training I come straight back and that I must contact someone every day, so I said I would message my sister she will hate me when I tell her and I don’t want to put her through it again but she is my only family I got” Buck says as he kicks the ball a bit too hard and smacks Eddies leg “Sorry” Buck mumbles, Eddie thinks for a second and decides if he can’t help Buck with him staying he can offer to speak to him

“First ow and apology accepted, second why don’t you contact me I mean I’m staying in your place so you can make sure Chris hasn’t painted your clean white walls with god knows what, which by the way I apologise in advance for anything that may happen to them” Eddie chuckles “that way Athena is kept happy and you don’t have worry your sister with you been away and you can explain it to her when you get back” Eddie says as he kicks the ball back

“You would do that for me?” Buck questions, Eddie guesses for all the kindness Buck gives he must not get much back

“We are teammates and it’s what we do” Eddie says as he puts his hand on his neck and rubs

“Oh, using my words against me now I see” Buck laughs and Eddie watches as Buck kicks the ball up high, so he tries to head it but misses

“Well someone has to, just go get sorted come back and we can start our training to thrash teams in pre-season, I got hopefully someone coming to look after Chris while I’m out playing and training” Eddie says

“Let’s head in, I need book my lodge and then ill pack and set off” Buck says

“Ok cool” Eddie says

Eddie watches as Buck goes upstairs, he moves round the kitchen getting some juice out to make Chris a drink as he knew he most likely would wake soon, he starts looking in the cupboards to get some cereal ready for Chris soon he hears Buck talking and looks round corner to see Chris and Buck talking he pours the cereal in to a bowl and some milk and he slowly wanders over to them catching the last bit of the conversation

“Ok, as long as you bring me something good back” Chris chuckles, Eddie sometimes hated the things Chris came out with as it puts him and the other person in a difficult position

“Christopher don’t be so rude, sorry Buck he gets carried away sometimes” Eddie says walking over to them “Go on Chris your food is waiting for you” Eddie says

“Have fun Buck” Chris says as he waves

“You to buddy” Buck smiles “Thanks for this mate” Buck say looking at Eddie

“Well you are letting me, and my son stay till our place is sorted least I can do, I’ll come to your jeep I need get his seat out before you leave” Eddie laughs

“Good point” Buck says

They start heading out and Eddie watches as Buck picks his case up and heads to his jeep while Buck loads the jeep Eddie goes and gets the seat out the back and places it on the floor, Buck closes the boot and heads round to the driver’s door and Eddie is stood there

“Be safe and make sure you keep in contact and if you need anything call me, I may not be able get there but if you just want chat or someone just to listen as you ramble I’m here ok” Eddie says placing a hand on Bucks shoulder giving him a squeeze before letting go

“Thanks mate, right I best be off, ill message when I’m there and I’ll see you next Monday night unless gaffer summons me back” Buck says smiling

Eddie watches as Buck leaves and he heads back in to the house where he hops on the phone to Athena he needed ask for some help

“Hey” Eddie says

“What can I do for you? Is Chris there safe and sound?” She asks

“Yeah he is here just eating and Buck has just left he will be in touch and ill let you know, but do you know any gardeners” Eddie questions

“I have a guys number why” She asks

“I want get a vegetable patch built for Buck as a thank you he said he was going get it sorted when he got back but I thought I would get it done as a thank you” he replies

“That’s good of you and it will help distract him, ill call the guy and get him pop over in a bit” She says

“Thank you, ill see you tomorrow for the interviews, what time they start” Eddie asks

“There is three people one at ten, then one pm and three pm so they have time with Chris” She says

“Brilliant thank you, cya” He says

“Bye” she says as she hangs up

Eddie walks back in to the kitchen and grabs something eat and joins Chris who is explaining how much he loves his room, Eddie has to remind him its temporary but his room in the new house will be just as good, after they eat they sit on the sofa and watch films Eddie feels his phone vibrate and looks at the message

Buck: ‘Just arrived all is good and look at the view, speak tomorrow’

Eddie smiled and sent a reply back, Eddie and Chris then spent the rest of the day playing in Chris room only to stop when Eddie met the gardener who agreed to get the vegetable patch built where Buck wanted it and take the rubbish too it would be done in a day and they agreed to start tomorrow so it was ready, he went back to Chris and they played with all the different toy he had eventually he was falling asleep and Eddie put him down and explained people were coming to meet Chris as they would care for him while he was working Chris nodded and Eddie read him a book till he fell asleep Eddie left him and went to his room leaving the door open just in case Chris needed him and fell asleep.

The next day the carers came over and Eddie did not like the first one he was moody and smelt like beer he voiced his concerns with Athena who was straight on the phone to the company about him the second one was ok but she didn’t seem to want to spend time with Chris and just watch him from a far which Chris didn’t like the last one her name was Carla and she interacted with Chris and made him smile and laugh after the time was up Eddie offered her the job he could see how much of a brilliant carer and he didn’t want loose her to someone else she agreed and said she would gladly start tomorrow so they could get to know each other better and Eddie agreed. over the next couple of days Carla came round and bonded really well with Chris Eddie was able to go out and sort out collecting his box of clothes and getting some shopping in to so there was food in and so Buck didn’t have worry when he came back he also picked up a load of seeds so Buck could start planting he had picked seeds where they could be planted so late on in the year, each day Eddie would send messages and pictures of Chris playing in his room, he would end up texting Buck more and more each day even though he knew he shouldn’t as Buck was meant be taking time away but Eddie loved listening to Buck go on about random facts he didn’t know why he just found Buck relaxing especially after training sessions.

It got to Sunday night and Eddie messaged Buck no reply straight away Eddie didn’t think much of it as he knew Buck might be busy so he went on with cleaning the kitchen after him and Chris had made pizzas even though more dough ended up on the floor than in a pizza base. Eventually they head bed and Eddie falls asleep he is woken by his phone going off at 5am the gaffer called them in for training, and Eddie groaned he quickly messaged Carla and rolled over and fell back asleep he was woken by sounds downstairs and he ran down luckily he started sleeping in shorts and slid his phone in to his pocket and as he got to the hallway he saw Chris in the living room he gently kissed him on the forehead and headed in to the kitchen to make a brew he fished his phone out and saw it was nearly 8am and no message off Buck which was weird he text him and went on with making food for him and Chris after they ate and he cleaned up he sent Chris to go get changed he looked and saw it was now 9am and still no answer so he called and it was turned off Eddie started to worry abit maybe he was overreacting but he could feel something was up but though best leave him in case he slept in by time half 9 came Eddie was a nervous wreck and called again no answer so he googled the lodge park and rung them and asked for Bucks lodge number as it was an emergency he rung and no answer he looked at how long it would take and it said a few hours, he shouted to Chris to say they were going out in 5 minutes he ran up stairs and got changed and they set off to the lodge.

The whole way there Eddie was trying the lodge phone and Bucks but no answer eventually they pulled up at the lodge Eddie picks Chris up out the back and they walk to the door which Eddie tries and its locked he looked through the window and saw the mess so he started knocking again he turns when he hears a sound

“Eddie, Chris, what are you doing here?” Buck asks and the relief Eddie feels when he see’s him, but as he looks at Buck he can tell he has had no sleep

“Where have you been? I text you at 8am and by nine when I had no answer I called your phone and it said it was switched off so I thought maybe you were asleep but when it got to half 9 I tried again and it was still off so I looked up the lodge and they gave me the number for the lodge and then you didn’t answer so I came as I thought you needed someone and when I got here I saw the mess, are you ok?” Eddie asks

“Yeah something happened, and I smashed my phone and then the living room and then walked out, sorry I didn’t mean worry you, you can go” Buck says Eddie see him turn his head

“Can we see the lake?” Chris says smiling

“Yeah buddy, but let your dad carry you as there a bit of mess” Buck says as he walks up and opens the door

They enter the building and Eddie looks at the mess Buck made keeping Chris eyes diverted and opens the patio door and puts Chris down on the decking and explains he will be inside and not to move, he walks in and sees Buck moving some of the broken bits and bobs and Eddie picks up a dust pan and brush and moves towards Buck, after ten minutes they have cleaned it all up and sort of made it look ok, they empty the shards and broken items in to the bin, Eddie watches as Buck drinks a bottle of water and notices Buck will not look at him he wants to ask questions but hears Chris

“Dad, come look at the fish” Chris shouts

“Coming, and you come to, I don’t fancy picking up broken plates” Eddie says making sure Buck looks at him and sees him nod

“Buck, this place is awesome” Chris says

“It is, I tell you what maybe we can arrange for you and your dad come spend a week here before we start the season” Buck says smiling and Eddie can tell he is forcing it

“Really can we dad” Chris says jumping

“We will see, you know I have a lot of practicing and so does Buck if we want our team be the best” Eddie says

“I know dad” Chris groans as he looks out over their water

“Well we will leave in twenty minutes so take it all in, me and Buck will be in the kitchen ok” Eddie says

“ok” Chris replies

Eddie heads into the kitchen and watches as Buck eventually follows

“Eddie, I can ..” Buck starts but is cut off, Eddie didn’t need answers he just needed to know Buck was ok

“No need explain, you’re ok well physically anyway and that’s the main thing, also the gaffer messaged everyone this morning he wants us in later for training at 4pm but I’m guessing you haven’t seen the message as your phone is broken and when get back if you want talk we can or if you want just sit and watch tv we can, but Carla will most likely will be there to” Eddie says

Eddie can see Buck thinking and laughs to himself

“She is Chris’s carer you know the one you helped get well the club got her, but you told them so thank you, I could see the lost look in your eyes when I said her name” Eddie chuckled

“yeah I thought you were going tell me you had a hook up moved in” Buck laughed

“No, dating is off the menu, lets face it who wants a single dad with a kid with CP doesn’t really scream prize catch” Eddie laughs “Go get your stuff so we can head off” Eddie continues

Buck just chuckles and heads off collecting his stuff and packing it up, with in twenty minutes the lodge is locked up Eddie sets off saying he will see Buck back at his place, Eddie gets back and they enter as he walks to the kitchen he sees Carla is on her way after a few minutes Eddie hears Chris moving down the hall way he looks and see’s Buck and Carla walking in and heads over

“Carla you are here, come on we got make a fort today” Chris says as tugs on her shirt

“You wanna tag in Buck, I’m a bit to old be playing forts” Carla says

“Ah he can’t he got come with me, we been called in for a training game before we have a friendly at the end of week, sorry” Eddie says

“Oh, Chris I have this for you, I found it in the water” Buck says as he fishes out the rock out of his pocket

“Wow, it so white and speckly” Chris says with a big grin

“Ok have fun, I’ll be most likely passed out in the fort” Carla chuckles and disappears with Chris

Eddie watches as Buck hums and heads up, Eddie heads up to and Changes in to his training kit before heading back down, they head to the ground and once Buck hits the pitch he forgets everything but football they spend hours with the team doing drill and training exercises Eddie joins in making sure no one passes him whilst watching Buck show off what he has been practicing and pushing the others to perform better to keep up with him including Eddie who had push harder, he watches as Buck ends up banging balls in to the net scoring pretty much every time, after they finish they quickly shower and grab some food from the canteen they make excuses and head back as it was getting late and training had gone on longer than expected mainly as some players hadn’t kept to their training regime during the off season so they all had do extra which made Eddie mad as they were meant be a team so they should put more effort in.

As they entered the house Eddie watched as Buck said hello and goodbye as he headed up the stairs, Eddie thanks Carla who had put Chris to bed and that she would see them soon, once she was gone he locked the door and checked in on Chris who was out like a light he headed up and jumped in to bed himself training had really tired him out and he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @afstory1988  
> Please leave comments  
> Again  
> DISCLAIMER: I have used real life football players and places, the comments and actions in this story are of my OWN imagination and NOT of the people I have used so please remember this when reading my story. Also I will be making a few surprises in this which again DO NOT reflect the real people.


	11. Buck pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the papers say if they saw me with a child? Shit.’ Buck thinks.
> 
> “Yes!” Chris cheers and starts to quickly finish his food.
> 
> ‘Too late.’ he sniggers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy
> 
> Thanks to Fallexeed for the help

Buck wakes and he can feel that he is still in his clothes from the previous day and is on top of the bed. As he opens his eyes to the darkness he sighs, he rolls his head and looks at his clock, it is just after three am. He went to grab his phone on instinct but then remembers he does not have one at the moment, which meant spending more money.

_ ‘Another job for tomorrow. _ ’ he chuckles to himself but also thinks of a surprise as well.

He could feel the need to pee so he stands kicking off his trainers as he walks to the bathroom and goes to the toilet, washing up and wiping some of the dirt off his face which he knows is most likely on his pillows now. 

As he walks out he strips down to his boxers, chucking his clothes half-heartedly at the hamper but hears them hit the floor, but just slides back in the bed, the tiredness kicking in again. He flips over the pillow that had some mud on it over and rolls into the middle of the bed and nods off.

As he wakes in the morning, light from the gap in the curtains hits his face letting him know it’s morning, he rolls over to check what time it is.

“Holy f.. mother!” Buck shouts changing words quickly at the sight of the person in front of him, his brain recovering quickly, there stood Chris smiling at him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Chris says looking worried.

“Just a bit Chris, you definitely have your dad’s traits.” Buck chuckles, “Why are you in here though? Your dad is in the other bedroom down the hall remember?”

“He isn’t in there, and I wanted a drink, but he said I shouldn’t go climbing on my own” Chris says and Buck panics wondering where Eddie was, surely he wouldn’t leave Chris on his own, well not alone with him anyway

“Oh ok, tell you what? Make your way down and I’ll be right there.” Buck says remembering that he was not dressed.

Chris nods and heads out once Buck sees the door close. Buck jumps out of the bed and grabs some loose-fitting joggers and a baggy shirt before heading down. A downfall to no phone he cant ring Eddie, he has a landline in his office but doesn’t know Eddies number, he could call Athena he thinks as he walks down the stairs.

“Buck, can we have pancakes?” Chris asks, taking Buck’s attention from his racing mind.

“Erm, I don’t think we can. I haven’t been shopping yet.” Buck explains he knew he needed to do a supply run later.

“Dad got some stuff.” Chris explains.

Buck nods and looks in the cupboards and sees them filled with ready-made meals along with other junk stuff and sweets and chocolates. Nothing really too healthy for a kid, Buck shakes his head as he sees the flour pushed to the back of the cupboard and grabs it. He places it down and goes to the fridge, again he sees more unhealthy stuff and grabs the milk and some orange juice as well as eggs off the side. He pours Chris a glass of orange juice and passes it to him and notices Chris who is watching him intently.

“We need to have some serious words with your dad when he gets back, you can’t eat all that unhealthy stuff.” Buck says.

“It’s because he can’t cook.” Chris chuckles.

“Is that so?” Buck grins back, he looks at the clock. It's just after 7 am so where was Eddie? There wasn’t even a note anywhere, “I am just going to my office to get the phone from there, I will be two minutes so don’t move.” Buck explains as he heads out.

He walked along the hall to his office, he didn’t mind looking after Chris, it was a nice distraction but some notice would have been nice. So he could have planned things, But then Buck starts to think things through and starts with the worse, what if he has done a runner and left Chris. No, Eddie wouldn’t do that, he thinks back to the previous day and remembers their conversations about football and training but Eddie never mentioned anything about going out this morning. Buck thinks but then he could have zoned out as he was so tired, he enters his super organized office and heads to the side unit and he picks the phone and dials Athena.

“Boy, this better be goddam important, do you know what time it is?” Athena says, sounding slightly sleepy and angry.

“Sorry, but could you call Eddie? He’s not here and I’m alone with Chris, I don’t mind looking after him, but neither of us know where he is. And I don’t have a phone to call him, and I’m pretty sure Chris doesn’t have one either.” Buck explains in a ramble.

“First off, I’ll call him, and then second, you need to explain to me boy why you have no phone.” Athena says, and Buck knew he was busted.

“It is all fine I promise, I’m sorting a new one later and I promise I’ll come to see you and talk, but could you hurry as I don’t really know what to do...” Buck explains.

“Buckaroo, you have looked after my kids and Hen’s, you will be fine.” Athena reassures him.

“Yeah, but none of yours have you know CP.”

“I know that, but just ask him what he wants to do and if you think he can’t do it just explain you will wait till his dad gets back. Stick a film on or build Lego, after all, I did see what you got him so that should keep you both busy.” 

“I got him all that as I wanted to make him feel welcomed, but ok, I’ll go make pancakes and please give me a call once you spoke to him.” 

“I will, now off you go.” She explains before hanging up

Buck walks back down the hall, the office phone firmly in hand, and walks down the hall. He can hear the TV is on and the sound of something kid-like, as he enters the room, he notices Chris gives him a look like he is in trouble.

“Sorry, I should have asked...” Chris says his head down.

“It’s fine, you can watch TV as I cook, ok?” Buck says with a smile.

“Ok, have you heard off my dad?”

“Not yet, but Athena will get in touch with him, don't you worry. Do you have a phone so we can call him?” 

“Dad says I’m too young for one.” Chris explains, Buck wants to agree but he also knows in situations like these, Chris having one would be handy. 

He knows Athena and Hen’s kids have one for emergencies.

“That’s fine, how many pancakes would you like?” 

“Five...” Chris says giggling.

“Five, hmm, I don’t know if you will be able to handle five of my super pancakes, but we will see.” Buck chuckles as he starts to make the pancake mix.

As he works the mixture he glances over at the phone it had been ten minutes and still no call back from Athena, and he was getting anxious about where the hell Eddie was and why no one had called him back. Surely there should be some answer by now. 

He turns his attention to the hot pan and starts making the pancakes, he makes small ones but makes five of them and slides them in front of Chris who smiles at him. He hands a fork and syrup as he starts making some for himself.

“These are the best pancakes ever.” Chris says.

“Well, you won’t be having them every day, from tomorrow you will be having a healthy breakfast while you stay here.” Buck explains he will get Chris some healthy food and speak to Carla and Eddie as surely as a footballer Eddie must know the value of nutrition.

“Aww, do I have to?” Chris sulks and Buck chuckles.

“Well, you want to be big and strong like your dad don’t you? We have to eat loads of healthy stuff, but that just means when we have sweet things, we enjoy It more.” Buck explains and Chris smiles at him.

As he sets his plate down with a cup of coffee the phone rings and Buck grabs it immediately, answering it. He moves to one side of the kitchen away from the sound of the TV and the prying ears of Chris who he has noticed is leaning more towards Buck than the TV.

“Hey, Athena?” Buck says trying not to laugh at Chris antics

“Hi, Buck, kind of a good news, bad news situation.” Athena explains and Buck dreads to think about what she is going to say.

“I’ll take the bad first.” Buck says.

“Well, I can’t get a hold on Eddie. I have tried his phone and some of the other guys but nothing as of yet, but don’t worry the good news is I have Carla on the way right now.” She explains, Buck wants to rant down the phone but looks at Chris who is eating and looking at Buck, he knows he can’t panic him.

“That’s fine, just keep me up to date.” Buck says.

“Just like that, it’s fine?” Athena questions.

“Yeah, gotta go my food is getting cold and Chris is staring at them, so I don’t want to lose any.” Buck snickers hoping Athena gets the hint.

“Ah, I’m with you, don’t want to panic him. Ok, I’ll speak to you later.” She says.

“Bye Athena.” Buck says.

“Bye.” She replies as she hangs up.

Buck places the phone down and wanders over to his food, Chris attention is now back on the TV Buck couldn’t believe the predicament he was in, he had been left with a kid, the dad nowhere to be seen and not answering his phone, the papers would have a field day if they got a hold of this. He just hoped that Eddie would turn up with some story like he went for a run but something happened or went for a drive as they were so busy and wanted to relax.

“Is my dad gone?” Chris asks and the question cuts through all of Buck’s thoughts.

_ ‘Shit.’ _ he thinks to himself, he takes a second to think before he answers.

“He is helping out Athena with something so will be back soon, in the meantime, Carla is coming over to look after you.” Buck replies.

“Can’t you look after me?” Chris questions.

“I would love to hang out with you buddy, but I need to go into town and get some stuff sorted.” Buck explains as he finishes his food.

“Can I come with you? Please? I’ll be good, I promise.” Chris says giving Buck puppy dog eyes.

Buck looks at them and knows he can’t resist them, but then the thoughts creep in, what would Eddie think if he came back to find his son gone? He didn’t know what to do, it would keep Chris from wondering where his dad was.

“Fine, two conditions though, first finish them and then go get cleaned up as you have more syrup over your face than inside you Second, you have to follow what I say as it will be busy and there may be people who will come up to me if they recognize me, but I will keep you safe. Still, you have to stick close to me, is that ok?” Buck asks, but he knows he could drag Carla with him.

_ ‘What would the papers say if they saw me with a child? Shit.’ _ Buck thinks.

“Yes!” Chris cheers and starts to quickly finish his food.

_ ‘Too late.’  _ he sniggers to himself.

“Good, now I’ll take these dirty plates so you can go and get ready.” Buck explains as he takes the empty plates from the table and places them in the sink. He quickly wipes the table as he hears the front door open and close.

“Hello?” He shouts expecting to hear one of Carla’s sarcastic replies.

“Hi.” Eddie says as he hobbles through the kitchen door covered in mud with cuts on his face. Buck can see the redness of the blood in the sunlight oozing from the cuts as it drips onto the floor and the muddy wet trail Eddie has left behind him.

“Eddie, what the fuck happened?” Buck says instantly running over to take hold of Eddie before he fell, Buck could feel the coldness from Eddie’s damp clothes.

“Erm, well, it’s a funny story...” Eddie starts as Buck helps him to the kitchen stool and turns to the kitchen counter.

“Aren’t they always?” Buck says as he grabs some cloth’s and wet one, then hands them to Eddie. 

As he heads to the cupboard under the sink to get the first aid box, thoughts raced through his mind;  _ What if someone did this to him? It wouldn’t be the first time a footballer player has been attacked whilst out. _

“I mean it, it’s a funny story, and don’t worry no one did this to me. It’s all me, sorry about the mess.” Eddie says as Buck moves towards the counter, taking in the mess Eddie was in, he was head to toe covered in mud. Bar the face which Eddie had just cleaned but Buck could see the few scratches on the cheek and forehead which started to ooze blood again. He grabs a blanket from a side cupboard which he uses when he sits in the garden when it’s cold and wraps it round Eddie.

“Ok, well I’ll try to patch up the cuts, but I saw you hobble so I guess we need to get you to a&e.” Buck explains as he opens the box and sits in front of Eddie.

“I will be fine. I think I just twisted it and maybe cut it, is Chris up?” Eddie questions.

“Yeah, I made him pancakes, Carla is on the way but he talked me into letting him come to town with me, Oh, Athena has tried calling you, we were worried.” Buck says, the realization he had stated the ‘ _ we’ _ a bit too much and it could be misinterpreted. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship he was building, “I thought you had run off leaving me with Chris.” Buck chuckles hoping it plays off as a joke and he sees Eddie staring but a smile appears.

“I would never abandon Chris, look don’t laugh ok? I was up early and decided to go for a run before anyone woke, I knew you were in so if something major happened you were here, as I ran through the fields I saw two girls...” But Buck cuts him off.

“Oh, you don’t need to say no more, didn’t think you were an outdoors person, hope you made sure no one saw you, don't think the gaffer would like that story plastered over the papers.” Buck chuckles and see’s Eddie roll his eyes.

“Nothing like that you dog. Anyway, their dog got stuck in what I can now say was a well-hidden swamp, so I offered to get it out. Unbeknown to me, it was deeper than any of us thought. I fell in as my foot got stuck in some mud and I lost my balance and banged my head on something and before I felt something scratch me as I went under. But I managed to get back up, and I got the dog out which the fucker had been on a board so it was ok besides it being stuck. But then as I got out with the dog, I realized my phone was gone so it must be somewhere in the water, so now I need to get a new one.” Eddie chuckles, “Ow!” He says as Buck spreads cream on Eddie’s cut and tries not to laugh at Eddie’s misfortune.

Buck looks at the cut and applies some more, he had picked up some tips from his sister. As he did he could feel Eddie’s skin under his fingers, he gently pushed to make Eddie turn so there facing eye to eye. Buck moves more cream on to the other cuts but is drawn into Eddie’s hazel eyes. He could feel a connection and it brought up feelings he liked but then the feeling of guilt came and he pulled away quickly wiping his hands.

“All done, if you want to come to town with us, I don’t mind. And I’m sure your son would love that and it would make my life easier as I’ve never been shopping with a kid before. I just normally babysit at home.” Buck chuckles, “But we also do have a kick about later with some of the lads as we got a new player, and Mason has him staying at his. So I said that it would be fun to get the new guys together as it made you feel ok meeting others outside the club. But if your foot is hurting, I can tell them it’s off.” 

“No don’t, we will go. It wouldn’t be nice not to be the new guy and you are right, it helped loads meeting some of the guys outside the club. Less pressure” Eddie chuckles.

“Dad, your back!” Chris shouts as he enters the room.

“Right, well your dad can fill you in on what he has been up to, but first he needs to call Athena and explain everything. I’m going for a shower.” Buck says as he turns to head upstairs.

“Can I still come with you please?” Chris says his pleading voice echoes the hall.

“Ask your dad, and don’t forget to ask Carla” Buck shouts as he wanders up the stairs chuckling to himself.

As he gets up the stairs, he sits on the bed, he thinks back to what happened downstairs with Eddie and the feelings it brought up.

_ ‘Not now, why am I such an idiot, it can’t happen especially so close to home I need to put a stop to this I need to keep busy and focus on other things.’ _ Buck thinks to himself

After a few minutes, he remembered he needed to speak to Mason about later. So he dug his iPad out of the draw next to his bed and waited for it to load. It had been a while since he used it, he logged on to Facebook and video calls Mason.

“Hey up mate, looking a bit flustered there, and the picture is a bit shit... You on your old iPad again?” Mason greets him.

“Hey, yeah weird morning, and like I said at training I lost my phone. So I’m going to get a new one in a bit, we still on for later?” Buck asks but seeing the smile on his mate gave him the answer before Mason said a word.

“Of course, can’t wait for you to meet Timo! He is brilliant! He speaks good English but does struggle so maybe dust off some of that German you learnt, but we have gotten on so well. Plus, I can see you two hitting off, maybe not like you and Diaz have though.” Mason says with a grin and Buck couldn’t understand what the grin was for.

“Yeah, Eddie is a good lad.” he says smiling and looks at Mason whose grin is a full-on smile, “Anyway, about the kick about later, Eddie hurt himself this morning. I’ll let him tell you his embarrassing story unless he tries to make it sound macho then I’ll butt in, so he might not be able to play, and with having a game next week we can’t risk him aggravating it. Still, I was wondering if it would be ok to bring his son?” Buck asks remembering the other week when they had a kick about and talked about Chris coming.

“Yeah, of course, he can come! Be nice to finally meet him, Kepa will be there too, and Pulisic. So there will be a few of us and I’ll let them know he is coming, and obviously, we will be careful.” Mason explains.

“Cool, but tell them not to, you know, make it obvious. I don’t know the ins and outs of what happened but I know they both had run-ins with his last team and that they made it hard for them to socialize because of his son’s condition.” Buck explains not wanting to go into much detail.

“That’s fine we will sort it out you know us; I’ll see you at the playing field about 4ish.” Mason says.

“Cool, will do, see you later.” Buck says ending the call.

He gets up and heads into his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of jeans, a nice shirt, a jumper, along with socks and underwear before, heading into the shower. He strips down and lets the hot water pulse at his neck. It feels good to him, the warm water easing his muscles in his neck. 

He eventually moves on to clean himself and gets out of the shower and dries off. As he dresses he can hear sounds coming from within the house, it was a lot better than the normal silence that filled his big house. He would normally put music on just to make it sound less silent, but the fact he knew it was actual people in the house, made him feel a lot better. 

So he just stands there, listening to it, taking it all in. It was nice to have other people around he thinks to himself. This is what Buck wanted, a house full of people of laughter, and a good life. He knew that what he wanted clashed with the one he currently lived in, all alone by himself. 

He shakes his head and finishes getting changed, spraying aftershave and deodorant on, and heads down the stairs where he sees Chris coming out of his room heading back to the kitchen, most likely to continue watching TV There was no Eddie in sight but the trail of mud through the house, noticing the drops of blood spread apart, said otherwise.

“Guess I’ll clean the mess.” Buck says out loud to himself.

He wanders through the kitchen to the utility room and grabs the mop and bucket along with some floor cleaner. He walks back into the kitchen, pours some cleaner in the bucket, before placing it in the sink, and runs the water. As he does, he places the kettle on and gets some cups lined up ready.

“Chris, would you like a drink?” Buck shouts.

“No, thank you.” Chris replies.

Buck turns the water off and hears the front door open and close and before he needs to guess he hears a voice.

“Oh hell no! You did not call me in just to clean up this mess.” Carla’s voice can be heard, and then she appears in the kitchen.

“Of course not, it's been an eventful morning, I was about to clean it up.” Buck explains gesturing to the bucket in the sink.

“I will let you off then, so where is the troublemaker? I tell you what, you footballers do like to keep people on their toes.” She chuckles.

“We do, and I think he is upstairs, I am not too sure.” Buck states realising he had not seen Eddie since he came down.

“He went for a shower. Hey, Buck? Will Carla be joining us to town?” Chris asks.

“I wasn’t expecting to be going to town. Thought I was here to look after you while  _ they _ went out.” Carla says giving Buck a stern look, but Buck smiles giving the ‘please help’ look and she smiles back, “but it would be fun, just stay close and if it comes to it we will push Buck here to the wolves and run.” Carla grins.

“Wolves?” Chris asks with a confused look.

“It's what we call over-friendly fans, who want to grab us and have pictures like that, but don’t worry I will have my disguise on.” Buck says with a wink

“May need more than a hat and sunglasses.” A male’s voice makes Buck turn to see Eddie limping into the kitchen, a pair of jeans on and a tight white shirt under a red and black flannel.

“Are you sure you can walk on that? You look unformattable and the last thing we need is the gaffer on your case which means he will be on mine as you're staying here.” Buck questions he sees Eddie shift but then smiles at him

“It will be fine; just give me some pain killers and promise we will take it slow round the shops and I’ll be fine.” Eddie says.

“Well, if he doesn’t I’ll be calling Athena on ya.” Carla says

“Well, Maddie is popping round later, I can ask her to look at it, that way no need to let the club know just yet.” Buck says as he picks the buck and places the mop in it.

“Deal, and let me do that. I did make this mess after all.” Eddie states.

“No, you sit and Buck will clean and I’ll make drinks. Going to need my caffeine, out in the busy town with two footballers of a big club and a kid? I mean doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.” Carla chuckles which sets Buck off, now she said it out loud it did sound like a shit storm.

He heads down the hall towards the front door, following the mud trail to the mat which also needed cleaning. He opens the front door and looks out, it was a nice day he thought. He looks round and sees work vans next door, more work has been done on Eddie's house and he looks down to pick the mat and sees a pair of muddy trainers sitting outside. He figures Eddie left them there to dry out. 

He places the mat outside, closing the door, and mops his way down the hall. He loved to clean, it gave him something to focus on aside from the shitstorm that was happening on the outside world. As he mopped away the mud and blood droplets he forgot how white his tiled hall was. Buck eventually reached the kitchen and gave the floor where Eddie had sat on the stool a quick clean. Buck looks at the stool and it was cleaned so he guessed Eddie cleaned it.

“Well, looks like we have time to drink these while we wait for the floor to dry.” Carla says passing the drinks out.

“Yeah, so where do you need to go Eddie?” Buck asks.

“Just a phone store, sort a new phone.” Eddie responds.

“Can I get one dad?” Chris asks and Buck sees the look on Eddie's face, it was a mix of confusion and maybe anger. Buck could not put his finger on it.

“I’ve told you before mijo, you are too young for one.” Eddie explains, and Buck feels a sense of guilt for maybe putting the idea in Chris’s head.

“That’s my bad, I mentioned that Hen and Athena’s kids have phones for emergencies... You know in case something like today happens.” Buck says hoping Eddie sees his point of view.

“Oh, I have never thought about it like that, I just think of all the bad stuff you read that  _ could  _ happen, you know...” Eddie says rubbing his neck, Buck shakes his head at Eddie and tips the bucket water away as he moves to the utility room but listening to the conversations.

“Well, we could get him one and have them set it up for kid mode. As I know that is a thing now, plus, if he needs me, he can call.” Carla explains.

“Maybe, let us see what the company says, but no promises ok mijo?” Eddie says as he ruffles Chris’ hair, “What about you Buck? Where do you need to go?” Eddie asks and Buck keeps his focus on his drink. 

He didn’t want to get any more wrong feelings for Eddie, and he knew if he was going to so, he decided that he was going to try and avoid eye contact as much as possible.

“I need a phone, plus I want to peek at the sports shop and look at some football boots.” Buck explains.

“Why do you need new boots? Don’t you get sponsored to wear certain ones and get to have many pairs of them?” Carla asks.

“I do, but these are for...” Buck nods towards Chris and he can see Eddie’s eyes fixed on him. Buck didn’t know why but he can't help but stare and smile at Eddie, “He will need them for later at the kick about.” Buck says shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his brew.

“But...” Eddie starts.

“That’s a great idea! It's about time others met this sweet kid.” Carla explains and Buck sees her staring at Eddie and he knows the look she is giving him. It’s the  _ ‘go on I dare you to say no’ _ look.

“Fine, but if it is too much for him we stop. ok?” Eddie explains.

“It's fine. Mason will have it all sorted, he will be safe. I'll even have Maddie turn up there ok? So she can check you out and then she will be on hand.” Buck says smiling at the people in the room.

“You mean, I can play football with you and your teammates?” Chris asks, eyes widened.

“Yeah, not all of them, but some.” Buck says smiling.

“OMG! This is gonna be the best day ever, can I get some blue boots like the ones my dad has?” Chris asks.

“We will see what they have in store, ok?” Eddie says with a tone of defeat.

Buck notices the big smile on Chris then the same smile appears on Eddie too. Buck leans back against the counter and watches as Eddie and Chris talk and plays a game along with Carla. He was enjoying the atmosphere, it was relaxing for him and again so different from his normal empty house. But at the same time, he knew he would have to be on guard, as he knows all too well that this could go away at any time and ruin everything for him. As he finishes his brew he looks at his clock, it was just after half eight.

“Time flies when you have fun, come on let’s get a move on. I want to try to be in and out of the town before it gets too busy.” Buck explains as he places his cup in the sink making his way to the kitchen door.

“It’s London, it's always busy.” Carla chuckles.

“That it is, but if you get in early you avoid a lot of tourists which we would want to also avoid. Because it means we could get stuck there autographing, so grab your stuff and we are on the move people.” Buck chuckles as he walks to the door, the sound of people close behind him, he watches as Eddie goes to grab his car keys and Buck grabs them from the bowl before Eddie can.

“No chance, You’re not driving with a bad leg, everyone in my jeep.” Buck says smiling.

“But I’m fine to drive. My leg is fine, I promise.” Eddie says.

“Ok, stand on the so-called fine leg and lift the other. If you can stay like that for 10 seconds I’ll let you drive.” Buck says seeing Carla shake her head behind Eddie.

Buck watches as Eddie puts his bad leg fully down and lifts the good leg up and Buck can see the strain on Eddie's face and knows he won't last.

“One... Two... Three..” Buck counts and Eddie falls landing into Buck’s, who is quick to catch him by the arms and hold him steady. The feeling of Eddie's muscular arms in his hands makes Buck feel butterflies in his stomach. He would have savored this feeling but then the guilt feeling hits and he quickly straightens. Eddie upright and turns as he chucks Eddie’s keys back in the bowl but also using this as the opportunity to hide his red cheeks.

“I win, come on in my jeep we go.” Buck says.

“Hey, give me a retry, I'll do it.” Eddie says behind Buck.

“Eddie, give up. You lost, let’s just go.” Carla says.

“Yeah dad, let’s go.” Chris chimes in.

Buck wanders to his jeep and gets in, he watches through the mirror and sees Eddie lock the front door and they climb in. Buck is thankful that Carla sat in the passenger side seat and Eddie is in the back seat with Chris. 

The drive is filled with conversations with a grilling from Carla who wanted to know the ins and outs of the team and whatnot. All the questions help to take over the whole drive, as they pull into the parking space Buck slides his hat and glasses on. Buck knew they would most likely get spotted but he hoped they didn’t. 

They climbed out and headed round to the phone shop. Of all the things Buck could be preoccupied with, he watched as Eddie limps and feels bad he has dragged him out when he should be resting. 

Once in, Buck goes with one advisor whilst he watches Eddie go with another. They explained to Carla to take Chris to the toy store as they did not know how long they would be. 

As Buck sorted his new phone he couldn’t help but look over and watch Eddie, he didn’t know what was drawing him in but he had to keep fighting. After nearly an hour of messing and looking around, Buck had his new phone with his number transferred over and his cloud backup on so he had everything back on his phone. He thanked the advisor and joined Chris and Carla as they waited for Eddie who eventually came out looking flustered but with a new phone in hand.

They leave the store and make their way slowly to the sports shop and Buck watches as Chris looks at the different boots, his crutches left on the side as he uses the shelves to look at them. He then finds himself looking at Eddie, again who looks like he is having a heated debate with the clerk of the shop.

“I’ll be back in a second, Eddie looks like he needs help.” Buck says gesturing towards Eddie.

“I think he does; he is no good with people or using people skills that I have clearly noticed. I’ve got my eye on Chris, go.” Carla says.

As Buck approaches Eddie and the clerk, he can make out the conversation.

“You have no right to make that kind of assumption, and what may be best for my son.” Eddie says.

“I’m sorry sir but I just needed to ask as I don’t want to sell you something that may lead to your son hurting himself.” The clerk starts, and Buck can see the anger in Eddie’s eyes he hasn’t seen him get like this before.

“What do you think we will do, sue you? Are you f…” Eddie starts.

“Eddie, all ok here” Buck interrupts.

“No, this jackass has explained that he doesn’t feel comfortable selling us football boots for Chris due to him not being able to walk properly.” Eddie snarls looking at the clerk.

“Can we see the manager please?” Buck says politely, and the clerk disappears, “Eddie calm down, will you? It will be ok.” Buck explains noticing Eddies clenched fists, he had never seen Eddie like this

“No, it won't. Who does he think he is for refusing me?” Eddie says

“He is most likely doing his job.” Buck explains as he sees the manager coming over.

“My clerk explained you wanted to talk... Oh! Mr. Buckley, I didn’t know it was you. How are you?” The manager explains.

“All good, look there may have been some miscommunication between everyone.” Buck says looking at Eddie who seems to calm a bit “We just wanted to buy some football boots for his boy. I understand where your clerk is coming from, but we’re both professional players and you know me. We just want to show his son that having a handicap won’t stop him from doing sports” Buck explains.

“I understand that completely and I can only apologize, my clerk was doing his job, but if you are sure you wish to buy a pair I will not stop you. Let us sort you out a pair at a discount, of course.” The manager explains.

“No need for the discount, we will pay full price and thank you.” Buck says.

“Thank you, Mr. Buckley” The manager states, “And I apologize to you too sir.” The manager says looking at Eddie.

“It's fine.” Eddie says and walks off.

Buck shrugs his shoulders at the manager and follows Eddie. He sits down next to Carla as Eddie helps Chris pick a pair of boots that looked pretty similar to Eddie’s. After a lot of persuasion, Chris reluctantly takes them off and they pay for them. 

They leave the store and Buck notices the smile on Eddie's face as they listen to Chris explaining what he wants to try later while they headed to a restaurant for something to eat. 

Buck arranges for Maddie to turn up at the playing fields so she can check over Eddie and just in case something does happen. After a few hours, they are back at Buck’s house, bags on the side and all tuckered out. Chris heads for a nap and Buck decides to do the same. As he heads upstairs he sets his alarm for 3:30 pm, enough time to get up, get changed, and get them to the fields. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed


	12. Eddie pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Shannon,
> 
> NO CHANCE!
> 
> Eddie’
> 
> He taps on the send icon and a smile forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter to fit in with Bucks pov
> 
> Thanks to fallenexeed again

Eddie wakes up early and looks at his clock. It's just past five am. He rolls over and tries to sleep but can't seem to do so and he doesn’t know why. Everything is falling in place, he has a new start, a new team, a soon to be new home, and forming a friendship he didn’t think he would ever do. It was all going too well and that was the bit that scared him. He sits up in his bed and gets his phone out, scrolling through some posts he is tagged in, and makes some half-hearted replies just to show willingness as that’s what he has been told to do.

He would rather keep to himself but he understands being a player in a big club means interacting with people. He starts to read some emails, mainly ones about the price recommended for his house back in the states, a few others about moving his things, and then one particular mail catches his eye. He looks at the email name and here it was, the bad to all his good luck and he knows he shouldn't open it. He was told by his lawyer to ignore all contact and forward anything sent to him, he could feel his anger slowly building up inside. So he quickly closes it down and opens google maps, he remembered some of the lads at training saying there was a decent running area by them, so Eddie types in running paths and one comes up. It looks fairly close and it estimates it should take one and a half hours.

_ ‘Plenty of time do it before Chris wakes up, but can I risk it? Buck is here, if anything major happens I need to clear my thoughts. And I can trust Buck, right? Of course, I can!  _ he thinks to himself.

He gently gets out of bed trying not to make much noise and grabs some gym gear out of the draw, taking everything he needs and changing before he slowly wanders down the hall. The faint snores of Buck could be heard and Eddie let out a chuckle and carried on down. Once down, he popped his head into Chris’ room to see his son was still out for the count. He closes the door quietly and quickly pops into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge then he heads to the front door. Eddie silently opens and closes it and makes sure it was locked before he left. Once secure, he got his phone out and his earphones slipping them into his ears and plugging it in, setting the music, and started on his run.

As he starts his run through the estate he takes in the other player's houses some with their flashy cars. Eddie hadn’t spent much time going to others, just the odd teammates with Buck but theirs didn’t stand out like some of the ones he was seeing.

He made his way down an alley which led him to the fields where he could pick up his pace whilst listening to some of his favorite tracks as he ran. He made his way down the lowly lit path, the night was slowly lighting up, he then noticed how clear the skies were. As he ran up the path it became more visible, where it opened up onto a large grass area and a few hills. There was a little forest to the side but then it was overcrowded by the familiar view of houses surrounding the field. In every direction he looked, he saw houses.

He knew there wouldn’t be many grassy areas, but it would do for him and Chris until he decided where he wanted to retire.

Another thing he didn’t want to face.

_ Retirement. _

He continued to run, saying hi to people who were also out running or walking their dogs. Eddie stopped a few times to stroke some of the dogs and have a quick chat with whomever Eddie would encounter, he would be late back if he kept on doing this every time he sees a cute dog

He starts climbing up a hill, reaching the top he sees a bench and takes a seat to rest his tired legs. He takes a drink of water from his bottle then his eyes set on the view in front of him. The beauty of the park he was in and the backdrop of the city illuminated by the ever lighting sky made Eddie truly realize he was not in America anymore. And the mere thought gave him goosebumps as he thought back to the events that happened back home, but then his mind went to the email he just received earlier. Eddie sat there and stared out at the view.

“Ah fuck it.” he said out loud as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

He opened the phone and opened the email.

‘ _ Eddie, _

_I don’t know if you will read this or not, my lawyer said I shouldn’t send it but I felt I needed to. I have signed the divorce papers your lawyer sent me and I will not fight it, but I do ask if I can at least get to see Chris now and again and at least speak to him. I know what I put you both through is unacceptable, and the way you found out was not fair and then the fallout after ruining your friendships and career. But I am his mother and he needs me, I know I signed to say you could take him to the UK but after he left I regretted it and I need him, Eddie. Please let me know what you decide and I guess my lawyer will be in touch with yours soon to discuss assets etc._

_ Speak soon _

_ Shannon’ _

Eddie feels his blood boil. Who the hell did she think she was? Demanding to see Chris? After all that she put him and Chris through? She deserves nothing!

Thank God his lawyer and Athena managed to get the paperwork signed. He just wanted her out of his life for good. He knew she was right about Chris needing a mother, but since the split, Chris hasn’t asked for her especially after the scene at the party. Chris was distraught after that and Eddie will never forget the look on Chris’ face that evening. He looks at the email again while music plays in his ears and decides against his better judgment and sends an email back with a simple but definitive answer.

_ ‘Shannon, _

_NO CHANCE!_

_ Eddie’ _

He taps on the send icon and a smile forms.

Finally, he had some control. He quickly sent another email to his lawyer explaining that Shannon contacted him, forwarding the email he had got and that he had answered back which he knew he would be moaned at but he didn’t care. At least soon he would have access to the assets which were his anyway and as soon as he has them Eddie was going to sell some for some extra cash to save and build a future for him and Chris.

After resting a while, he gets up and starts on his run again. He ran down the hill when a couple stopped him, the girl looked mortified while her boyfriend was so ecstatic to meet Eddie.

He was a Chelsea fan so Eddie obliged and had a picture taken and had a quick chat before making an excuse and continuing on his run. He was surprised how easy it was to get away, in the states he would have been stuck signing then doing pictures and videos. Here? It was a quick chat, a picture, a thank you, and off he went. As he got to the bottom of the hill it opened onto a flat field. Eddie started picking up speed as he ran down the path, knowing he would need to get back soon.

As he did he saw a pair of old ladies standing there looking out, Eddie noticed a little dog barking and it looked distressed. So he wanders over to see what was going on.

“Hey, are you ok? Is that your dog?” Eddie asks, pointing to the dog who seems to be stuck in the mud.

“Yeah, he ran round and got stuck. But it's marshy as you can see I also lost a shoe in it. I’m scared if he tries to run back to us he will drown.” the elderly lady explains.

“It will be ok. I’ll go get him for you.” Eddie says with a smile.

“You’re sweet but we can’t ask you to do that. What happens if you get wet? You will catch a cold out here.” The other lady explains.

“It’s ok, I live close by so if the worst happens I’ll be sure to get back ASAP.” Eddie says.

“Thank you, just be safe…” The other says.

Eddie nods and starts slowly making his way across the damp grass the squelching of the water under his feet made him very aware he could end up face first in it if he wasn’t careful, he slowly trudged along the grass, and then as he pressed on. 

He lifts his left leg to climb over a log as he places his left leg on what he thinks is grass, his foot disappears under the water getting sucked into the mud which makes him lose balance and falls in face first, as his face goes under he feels his headphones been pulled from his ears and something scratching his face as his arms flail he manages to self-right so his head is above the water.

“Are you ok? Shall we call 999?” One of the ladies shouted.

“It’s fine, I’m ok.” Eddie shouts as he gets his bearings.

He looks at the dog and sees it positioned on something firm as he reaches over. The dog licks his hand and he grabs it before it trudges back through the deep water. From then on Eddie goes on to get out of the muddy area into firmer land. Eventually, he makes it back to the old ladies and hands the dog over, and much to their delight.

He looks down on himself and he is covered in mud and notices one of his pockets is open. He has a feel around the water looking for his phone but it was no use, it was gone. He looks back and guesses it’s underwater now so no point in worrying. He feels the other pocket it’s wet but the key to the house was still there.

“Thank you so much.” The lady says.

“It’s fine, look I’m going head back as I’m soaking, I hope the dog is ok.” Eddie says as he limps off his foot hurting.

“Thank you again!” Another lady shouts.

Eddie slowly limps back to the house. He knew by now Chris would be up and worried which meant Buck would most likely be woken up by Chris and won’t be happy. 

_ ‘Great.’ _ he thinks. 

Eddie limps back and makes it back to the estates he lives in. As he walks down the street, he sees people’s lights on as they wake up. He hopes no one sees him, this would be the last thing he needs right now. As he makes it towards Buck’s, he sees vans pulling up outside his home and realizes It was the workmen heading to continue the work on getting his house ready. 

Eddie ducks his head and just walks till he gets to the front door of Buck’s, he stands there looking down and just sees mud on his trainers they were completely covered, he takes off his trainers and leans them against the side of the door. He knows his feet are wet but at least he won’t leave muddy footprints well he hopes, he gets the key and heads inside, as he closes the door he hears Buck’s familiar voice.

“Hello?” Buck shouts and Eddie wanders through limping, he makes it to the door of the kitchen.

“Hi.” Eddie says as he was hobbling through the kitchen door. 

He looks at Buck who is clearly shocked at the state of Eddie, and Eddie shifts balance as this was embarrassing. All he wanted to do was go for a run and now he is standing there wet and covered in mud.

“Eddie, what the fuck happened?” Buck says and Eddie sees him run over to him. 

He feels Buck’s hands on him, he can feel the warmth from the hands radiating through his wet clothes to his skin and it feels nice.

“Erm, well, it’s a funny story...” Eddie starts as Buck helps him to the kitchen stool as Buck lets go Eddie feels the coldness wash over from where Buck’s hands were and he watches as Buck turns to the kitchen counter.

“Aren’t they always?” Buck says and Eddie watches as Buck grabs some cloths and wet one and then hands them to him. He watches Buck head to the cupboard under the sink and pulls out the first aid box.

Eddie starts to wipe his face with the wet cloth and dry it with the other and sees Buck has frozen most likely thinking how the hell Eddie ended up like this. Did Buck think he was attacked? Eddie had heard rumors of players being mugged and attacked around London he needed to reassure Buck.

“I mean it, it’s a funny story, and don’t worry no one did this to me, It’s all me, sorry about the mess.” Eddie says as he watches Buck move towards the counter. 

He noticed Buck was staring at him, most likely looking at the mess Eddie was in. Then thoughts turn to the stinging sensation on his face. He watches as Buck grabs a blanket from a cupboard and wraps it around him, Eddie can feel the warmth from it straight away.

“Ok, well I’ll try to patch up the cuts, but I saw you hobble so I guess we need to get you to a&e.” Buck explains as he opens the box and moves towards Eddie, now realizing the stinging must be some cuts from whatever scratched him in the water, but he didn’t want to go to the hospital.

“I will be fine. I think I just twisted it and maybe cut it, is Chris up?” Eddie asks, hoping to change the subject away from hospital visits.

“Yeah, I made him pancakes, Carla is on the way but he talked me into letting him come to town with me, he is one hell of a charmer. Oh, Athena has tried calling you, we were worried.” Buck says, Eddie looks at Buck wondering why it stated the  _ ‘we’ _ bit but brushes it off as guesses Buck is stressed from the morning, “I thought you had run off leaving me with Chris.” Buck chuckles and Eddie stares at him and smiles at what Buck just said.

“I would never abandon Chris, look don’t laugh ok? I was up early and decided to go for a run before anyone woke, I knew you were in so if something major happened you were here, as I ran through the fields I saw two ladies…” Eddie is cut off.

“Oh, you don’t need to say no more, didn’t think you were an outdoors person hope you made sure no one saw you, don't think the gaffer would like that story plastered over the papers” Buck chuckles and Eddie couldn’t believe Buck would think Eddie would do that especially if he saw them.

“Nothing like that you dog. Anyway, their dog got stuck in what I can now say was a well-hidden swamp, so I offered to get it out. Unbeknown to me, it was deeper than any of us thought. I fell in as my foot got stuck in some mud and I lost my balance and banged my head on something before I felt something scratch me as I went under. But I managed to get back up, and I got the dog out which the fucker had been on a board so it was ok besides it being stuck. But then as I got out with the dog, I realized my phone was gone so it must be somewhere in the water, so now I need to get a new one.” Eddie chuckles, “Ow!” He says as he feels Buck spread cream on his cuts.

Eddie glances at Buck as he looks at the cut and applies some more, Eddie wondered if he learned some of this from his sister. Eddie could feel the heat of Buck’s fingers as he brushed the cream on his face, he then felt a gentle push so he turned his head in the direction of the push and was greeted by Buck’s blue eyes. He never really noticed before how blue they were as they never really got this close or looked at each other for long. Eddie could feel something but didn’t have a clue what it was and then Buck broke away, wiping his hands. Eddie was left there staring, still trying to figure out what happened.

“All done, if you want to come to town with us, I don’t mind. And I’m sure your son would love that and it would make my life easier as I’ve never been shopping with a kid before. I just normally babysit at home.” Buck chuckles, “But we also do have a kick about later with some of the lads as we got a new player, and Mason has him staying at his. So I said that it would be fun to get the new guys together as it made you feel ok meeting others outside the club. But if your foot is hurting I can tell them it’s off.” Buck explains and Eddie had forgotten all about it, and he wasn’t about to let anyone down.

“No don’t, we will go. It wouldn’t be nice not to be the new guy and you are right, it helped me loads meeting some of the guys outside the club. Less pressure.” Eddie chuckles.

“Dad, your back!” Chris shouts as he enters the room and he lights up seeing how happy his son is.

“Right, well your dad can fill you in on what he has been up to, but first he needs to call Athena and explain everything. I’m going for a shower.” Buck says Eddie watches as he turns to leave.

“Can I still come with you please?” Chris says his pleading voice echoes the hall.

“Ask your dad, and don’t forget to ask Carla.” Buck shouts and Eddie can hear the chuckling.

“So, what do I need to ask Carla?” Eddie questions.

“If she will come with us to town.” Chris says smiling.

“Ok I'll ask her when she arrives but first let me call Athena, go play in your room and I’ll come to you once I’ve changed out of this.” Eddie says.

“Ok dad, be quick though I want to explore.” Chris says smiling and he heads to his room.

Eddie looks at the phone and finds Athena’s number, he knew he was going to be in for it but it was out of his control as he presses the dial button.

“Hey Buck, I've still not heard from Eddie.” Athena says instantly.

“Yeah, it’s Eddie and before you rant my phone is probably at the bottom of a marsh long story short I helped some old ladies and then fell in a marsh, lost my phone, got covered in mud, have a few cuts but I will be fine.” Eddie explains rapidly.

“Ok, but still why didn’t you leave a note? It wasn’t fair on Buck or Chris, they had no idea where you were.” Athena states and he knew she was right, he should have thought of leaving a note.

“I know that now, next time I will, I promise.” Eddie says.

“As long as everything else is ok i will let you off” Athena chuckles.

“Well, there is one more thing I think I should explain to you.” Eddie says.

“Oh, and what would that be?” She asks.

“Well, this morning when I woke I had received an email from Shannon.” Eddie says and waits for it.

“What the fuck is she doing emailing you? She knows she isn’t meant to talk to you directly, it’s meant to be through the lawyer. I hope you emailed your lawyer about this.” She says, sounding pissed.

“I did email them, but I also emailed her back, saying no.” Eddie explains.

“No to what?” Athena questions.

“She basically asked about getting visitation rights to see Chris, and to be able to speak to him. I can’t put him through that again Athena, so I told her no.” Eddie explains, slightly panicked.

“Good, but did she say if she signed the papers?” Athena questions.

“She did, and she has. So hopefully, now we can move forward, and once it is finalized, can you sell everything for me?” Eddie asks, he knows he should do it himself but it meant flying back to the US, which meant more chances of seeing people he rather not.

“Of course, I will sort it all out for you and have the money sent to your new account. It should hopefully end all ties with the old team.” She says.

“That’s what I’m hoping for. Well, I best go get showered and then clean the mud off the floor before Buck goes mad.” Eddie chuckles.

“Best be quick then, See you, Eddie.” Athena says.

“See you.” He replies as he hangs up.

Eddie places the phone down, and shifts gently out the stool. He stands there a while, trying to figure out how to get to his room without any mess. He settles on stripping to his boxers and hobbling to place his dirty clothes into the washer and starts it, before making it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Chris I’m going to go shower, stay in your room and don’t answer the door to anyone, understand?” Eddie shouts.

“Yes, dad.” Chris replies.

Eddie shakes his head and slowly walks up the stairs heading to his room. As he does, he stops as he passes the mirror and looks at his face. He has a few cuts on his cheeks and one across his forehead, he figures if someone asks he will make up some story instead of saying what really happened. 

He walks to his draws, grabs some fresh clothes, and heads to the bathroom. When he enters, he notices the blood on his leg and sees a cut. He lets out a huff, he knew this is the last thing he needed right now, he opened the bathroom cabinet as he knew there was a first aid box and opened it up to get the cream out. 

He places it on the side and jumps in the shower letting the water hit him. He watches as the dirty water disappears down the drain, the warm water heating him back up. He makes sure to be gentle around the cuts but makes sure they get cleaned too. Once done, he climbs out and dries himself off.

“Now to try and sort the cuts.” he says to himself.

He reaches for the cream and applies some to his leg and then looks in the mirror to apply some to his face. He then grabs a bandage and gauze, wraps it around his leg. Once done, he dresses and heads back to his room. As he does, he can hear talking and Carla s voice echoes the hall. He quickly grabs some trainers and sprays deodorant before heading down catching the last bit of the conversation.

“Wolves?” he hears Chris ask.

“It’s what we call for those over-friendly fans, who want to grab us and have pictures like that, but don’t worry. I will have my disguise on.” Buck replies and Eddie moves forward.

“May need more than a hat and sunglasses.” Eddies says and takes in the sight of the people in the room.

“Are you sure you can walk on that? You look unformattable and the last thing we need is the gaffer on your case which means he will be on mine as you're staying here.” Buck questions and Eddie shifts slightly to make it more comfortable to stand.

“It will be fine; just give me some pain killers and promise we will take it slow around the shops and I’ll be fine.” Eddie says.

“Well if he doesn’t I’ll be calling Athena on ya.” Carla says.

“Well, Maddie is popping round later, I can ask her to look at it, that way no need to let the club know just yet.” Buck says and Eddie watches as he picks the bucket up and places the mop in it

“Deal, and let me do that. I did make this mess after all.” Eddie states.

“No, you sit and Buck will clean and I’ll make drinks. Going to need my caffeine, out in the busy town with two footballers of a big club and a kid? I mean doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all.” Carla chuckles and Eddie hears Buck chuckle too, Eddie did think that it might be hard to get anything done but he had faith Buck knew what he was about to do.

Eddie watches as Buck disappears cleaning the floor and he turns his attention to Carla who smiles at him. 

Chris was playing a game so he watched his son play and tried to offer some advice on what to do next on the level. He turned and noticed the stool he was sitting in was dirty so he grabs a rag and cleans it before Buck returns before cleans the floor around the stool. He then sees Buck looking at the stool confused and giggles to himself.

“Well, looks like we have to time drink these while we wait for the floor to dry.” Carla says passing the drinks out.

“Yeah, so where do you need to go Eddie?” Buck asks.

“Just a phone store, sort a new phone.” Eddie responds.

“Can I get one dad?” Chris asks and Eddie is taken back, where did he get that idea from. He had this when he was in the states and he told him, no, and Chris went on sulking. He was warier to let Chris have one, he read too many horror stories.

“I’ve told you before mijo, you are too young for one.” Eddie explains hoping Chris will understand as Eddie hated being the bad guy all the time.

“That’s my bad, I mentioned that Hen and Athena’s kids have phones for emergencies... You know in case something like today happens.” Buck says and Eddie couldn’t argue with what Buck was saying. It made total sense! Especially after this morning’s fiasco.

“Oh, I have never thought about it like that, I just think of all the bad stuff you read that  _ could  _ happen, you know...” Eddie says moving his hand and starts rubbing his neck. He watches as Buck shakes his head and tips the dirty bucket water away as he moves to the utility room.

“Well, we could get him one and have them set it up for kid mode. As I know that is a thing now, plus if he needs me, he can call.” Carla explains.

Eddie liked that idea, his only concern was Shannon. If she found out Chris had a phone she would try to contact him.

“Maybe, let us see what the company says, but no promises ok mijo?” Eddie says as he ruffles Chris’ hair, “What about you Buck where you need to go?” Eddie asks and he notices that Buck keeps his focus on his drink and looks like he was trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Eddie didn’t know why but didn’t want to question it in front of Carla.

“I need a phone, plus I want to peek at the sports shop to look at some football boots.” Buck explains.

“Why do you need new boots? Don’t you get sponsored to wear certain ones and get to have many pairs of them?” Carla asks.

“I do, but these are for...” Buck nods towards Chris and Eddie just stares at Buck. He can’t believe he's trying to include Chris in a kick about with teammates. It was so unreal, he just smiles at Buck as that’s all he seems to be able to do and sees Buck smile at him, “He will need them for later at the kick about.” Buck says shrugging his shoulders and again he stares at his brew.

“But...” Eddie starts.

“That’s a great idea! It’s about time others met this sweet kid.” Carla explains and Eddie stares at Carla. And based on the look she is giving him, he knows not to question her.

“Fine, but if it is too much for him we stop, ok?” Eddie explains.

“It's fine. Mason will have it all sorted, he will be safe I'll even have Maddie turn up there ok? So she can check you out and then she will be on hand.” Buck says smiling at the people in the room.

“You mean, I can play football with you and your teammates?” Chris asks, eyes widened and Eddie loved how much Chris looked excited.

“Yeah, not all of them, but some.” Buck says smiling.

“OMG! This is gonna be the best day ever, can I get some blue boots like the ones my dad has?” Chris asks.

“We will see what they have in store, ok?” Eddie says knowing he is defeated.

Eddie looks at his son who has a beaming smile, a smile he hasn’t seen in ages and it throws him that it happened in a stranger’s house. But that was the effect Buck seemed to have on most people Eddie has met. 

He sits with Chris and plays a game and looks at Carla who joins in, he glances back and sees Buck leaning at the counter watching with a smile and he realizes this must be new for Buck. His house is so big and it was just him and now he has a house full. Eddie decides that even when he moves into his place he will make sure Buck isn’t alone as that’s what teammates do.

“Time flies when you have fun, come on let’s get a move on. I want to try to be in and out the town before it gets too busy.” Buck says and Eddie turns to see Buck placing his cup in the sink.

“It’s London, it's always busy.” Carla chuckles.

“That it is, but if you get in early, you avoid a lot of tourists which we would want to also avoid. Because it means we could get stuck there autographing, so grab your stuff and we are on the move people” Buck chuckles as he walks to the door and Eddie follows him closely followed by Carla and Chris. As they get close to the door Eddie reaches down for his keys only for Buck to grab them first.

“No chance. You’re not driving with a bad leg, everyone in my jeep.” Buck says smiling.

“But I’m fine to drive. My leg is fine, I promise.” Eddie says.

“Ok, stand on the so-called fine leg and lift the other. If you can stay like that for 10 seconds I’ll let you drive.” Buck says and Eddie couldn’t believe what Buck had just said but Eddie was never the one to back down.

He looks at Buck as he puts his bad leg fully down and as he does, he can feel the pain spike at him, which makes him squirm. He lifts the good leg up and he knows he most likely won't last but he has to prove a point.

“One... Two... Three..” Buck counts and Eddie can’t take the pain anymore and falls. But he lands into Buck’s arms, who is quick to catch him by the arms and hold him steady. Eddie can feel Buck's strong hands holding him and there smooth to he feels Buck straighten him up and watches as Buck turns and chucks Eddie’s keys back in the bowl and Eddie could swear he saw Buck's cheeks been flush red.

“I win, come on in my jeep we go.” Buck says.

“Hey, give me a retry, I'll do it.” Eddie says behind Buck.

“Eddie, give up. You lost, let’s just go.” Carla says.

“Yeah dad, let’s go.” Chris chimes in.

Eddie watches as Buck goes to his jeep and climbs in he waits for Chris and Carla to leave and locks the front door as he wanders down to the jeep he sees Carla climb in the front and he helps Chris into the back and in the seat and straps himself in to. 

The drive is filled with conversations... Well, it mostly consisted of a grilling from Carla who wanted to know the ins and outs of the team and what it is like to play for such a big club and under such a legend of a manager. All the questions help to take over the whole drive. 

As they pull into the parking space, Eddie watches as Buck slides his hat and glasses on and Eddie does the same. Eddie was dreading if anyone would spot them but he hoped they didn’t, they climbed out and headed around to the phone shop. 

Eddie could feel Buck staring at him as he limps into the shopOnce in the shop, Buck goes with one advisor whilst Eddie went with another. They explained to Carla to take Chris to the toy store as they did not know how long they would be. 

Eddie sat there and listened to the advisor drone on about the newest phone that does this and does that but he didn’t really care. He just wanted a phone to use. He eventually settles on one phone and they sort out transferring everything for him. He then bites the bullet and sorts one out for Chris which he will surprise him with later but makes the advisor show him how to check everything before the advisor goes through the whole kid’s bit on the phone and how it won’t let them do things. Once done he places the phones in the bag and walks towards everyone who is sitting there waiting for him.

They leave the store and make their way slowly to the sports shop and Eddie lets Chris look around as he goes to speak to the clerk.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” The man asks.

“I'm after some football boots for my son over there.” Eddie replies.

“Oh right, is he able to play football? I mean I see he is struggling to walk.” The clerk asks and Eddie tries to play it cool.

“Look, yes my son has CP but it doesn’t mean he can’t play. I just want to buy him some boots so he can have a kick about later. Why is it such a problem?” Eddie says getting much more annoyed at the dubious look the clerk was giving him.

“I have to look out for the safety of customers, and advise if I think it will be unsafe sir.” The clerk says.

“You have no right to make that kind of assumption, and what may be best for my son.” Eddie says.

“I’m sorry sir, but I just needed to ask as I don’t want to sell you something that may lead to your son hurting himself.” The clerk starts, Eddie could feel his anger building more and clenches his fists.

“What do you think we will do, sue you? Are you f…” Eddie starts.

“Eddie, all ok here?” Buck interrupts and Eddie is taken back that Buck has come over.

“No, this jackass has explained that he doesn’t feel comfortable selling us football boots for Chris due to him not being able to walk properly.” Eddie snarls looking at the clerk.

“Can we see the manager please?” Buck says politely, and the clerk disappears “Eddie calm down, will you? It will be ok.” Buck explains and Eddie tightens his fists but Buck’s tone eases him.

“No, it won’t. Who does he think he is for refusing me” Eddie says

“He is most likely doing his job.” Buck explains and Eddie sees the manager coming over.

“My clerk explained you wanted to talk... Oh! Mr. Buckley I didn’t know it was you. How are you?” The manager explains, Eddie hopes with the manager knowing Buck it might get resolved and he eases up.

“All good, look there may have been some miscommunication between everyone.” Buck says and Eddie notices Buck looking at him, “We just wanted to buy some football boots for his boy. I understand where your clerk is coming from, but we’re both professional players and you know me. We just want to show his son that having a handicap won’t stop him from doing sports.” Buck explains.

“I understand that completely and I can only apologize, my clerk was doing his job, but if you are sure you wish to buy a pair I will not stop you. Let us sort you out a pair at a discount, of course.” The manager explains.

“No need for the discount, we will pay full price and thank you.” Buck says.

“Thank you, Mr. Buckley.” The manager states, “And I apologize to you too sir.” The manager says looking at Eddie.

“It's fine.” Eddie says and walks off.

Eddie wanders over to Chris and helps him pick a pair of boots that look pretty similar to the ones he had and explains to Chris they would take pictures to show them both wearing their boots later to show it to their family. After a lot of persuasion, Chris reluctantly takes them off and they pay for them. 

They leave the store and Eddie can't help but have a smile on his face as they listen to Chris explaining what he wants to try later while they head to a restaurant for something to eat. After a few hours, they head back to Buck’s, and Buck explains he needs to have a nap and disappears. Eddie says to Chris he should go have a nap also while Eddie shows the phone.

“This is for you, now it is mainly for emergencies only but it's yours. So you have to promise to look after it, ok?” Eddie explains.

“Thank you, dad.” Chris says as he gives him a big hug and Eddie pulls tight.

“Right go get a nap, and we will sort out the phone later, ok?” Eddie explains.

“Ok, dad.” Chris says as he wanders off into his room.

“If you want to get off and meet us later Carla you can. To be honest I may go take a nap too.” Eddie says.

“Well, shopping trips do that, but yeah I will meet you later.” Carla says as she takes her leave.

Once he hears the door lock Eddie lays down on the couch he couldn’t be bothered to go up the stairs. He turns and places his phone on charge, and sets an alarm while he gently rolls and nods off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave comments as would like to know what you think to this i love all feedback.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Afstory1988
> 
> The other part is of art work someone did for me find tags in that part


End file.
